<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【骸云/初雾云】美狄亚 by Matsukaze69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665553">【骸云/初雾云】美狄亚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69'>Matsukaze69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：彭格列十代继承式即将举行，围绕继承式，彭格列内外势力都开始了活动，D·斯佩多的执念也终于在百年之后走向了白热化……<br/>序	<br/>第一章  血案	<br/>第二章  寄生	<br/>第三章  横夺	<br/>第四章  迷雾	<br/>第五章  策略	<br/>第六章  继承	<br/>第七章  破坏	<br/>第八章  冷暖	<br/>第九章  儿戏	<br/>第十章  雷雨	<br/>第十一章  拔节	<br/>第十二章  接触	<br/>第十三章  恩怨	<br/>第十四章  故人（上）	<br/>第十四章  故人（下）	<br/>第十五章  开战	<br/>第十六章  末裔（上）	<br/>第十六章  末裔（下）	<br/>第十七章  瓦解（上）	<br/>第十七章  瓦解（下）	<br/>第十八章  流云（上）	<br/>第十八章  流云（下）	<br/>第十九章  缔结	<br/>第二十章  梦醒	<br/>第二十一章  花冠	<br/>第二十二章  元凶	<br/>第二十三章  无题	<br/>第二十四章  天命	<br/>第二十五章  （尾声）爱	<br/>Free Talk: 雾、云、继承式篇和美狄亚<br/>番外 最后一块拼图</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaude/Daemon Spade, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【骸云/初雾云】美狄亚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>序</p><p> </p><p>在这里能听得见温柔的海涛声。看不清的、黑色的大海带着白昼结束后安详的疲倦感，如同叹息地舔舐着他们下方的礁岩。酒过三巡之后的几人都显得很安闲，纳克尔低头把怀表的盖子开了又合地端详着，雨月出神地凝视着海面。斯佩多朝椅子上仰了仰，望着头顶上乳白色凉篷边缘装饰的小彩灯，它们成串地挂在那，一明一灭。他微微吁了口气。<br/>“这家店感觉很不错呢。”<br/>Giotto显得很欣慰。“是吗？那就好。几周前我绕道去雕金店的时候发现了这里，之后就一直想着要带大家来坐坐……”他微笑地看着餐桌四周的伙伴们。一旁的G把高脚杯放下，接茬道：“是很不错，尤其适合约会哦？”<br/>他促狭地瞥了斯佩多一眼。<br/>斯佩多马上反应过来，这人是想报之前被自己取笑的一箭之仇呢。刚要反击，趴在桌角的蓝宝怏怏地先开了口：<br/>“真好啊……我也想要女朋友……”<br/>纳克尔摁了摁少年的头顶。“快快！向首领提案吧，让戴蒙来开个经验报告会什么的~”<br/>除了阿劳迪，桌旁的每个人都大笑起来。斯佩多有些尴尬却也显得微微开心，哼了一声转开脸。他的视线触到了对面这位唯一没加入开玩笑行列的同事。海上来的凉风掀动着阿劳迪的刘海，阿劳迪低头啜着最后一点红酒，蓝眼睛和酒都随着灯光一明一暗。<br/>像星星一样安静。像他现在抬头依旧能看见的、百十年后夜空中的那些一样。</p><p> </p><p>--------------------<br/>“当日子完了 <br/>我站在你的面前 <br/>你将看到我的疤痕<br/>   知道我曾受伤 也曾痊愈。”</p><p> </p><p>《美 狄 亚》<br/>MEDEA</p><p>《一夜星辰》续篇<br/>骸+斯佩多<br/>（骸云骸，初雾云，etc）<br/>文■松风如在弦<br/>-------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第一章  血案</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈！哥哥又拿我的彩笔了。”<br/>七八岁年纪的男孩赶快把手缩回去，但是母亲的训斥声已经不分青红皂白地敲到了他的后脑勺上。<br/>“炎——真！！我说过多少次啦？不要跟真美抢东西！！！”<br/>“我没有……”他委屈地嘟囔了一声，可是在厨房里忙碌着的母亲似乎并没听见。坐在他面前地板上的小女孩得意地朝他努着嘴，于是被叫做炎真的男孩垂下头叹了口气。<br/>其实兄妹俩真正生气争吵的情况是相当少的。古里炎真非常喜欢他这个唯一的小妹妹，尤其是在他们全家跟随做古董绘画生意的父亲来到意大利之后，由于各种原因，他一直未能在附近找到年纪相仿的玩伴，跟他形影不离的真美便成了他莫大的安慰。真美虽然有时任性撒娇，但每每全心全意依靠着他的模样，总让炎真立刻感到作为兄长的力量。对于生性有些内向的男孩子来说，这也是他树立自信的来源之一。<br/>“那把铅笔给我，我帮你打草稿好不好。”<br/>小女孩拨弄着头发上的扎花，好像斟酌似的，然后煞有介事点了点头。<br/>“哥哥在这里画只小兔吧！要画很可爱很可爱的哦……”<br/>两个孩子凑作一处趴在地上涂鸦，袖子在纸张上蹭来蹭去。这时他们的母亲穿过餐厅走了进来，一边把围裙摘下挂到椅背上。<br/>“妈妈去买点东西，傍晚就回来。炎真，你和妹妹好好呆在家里不要乱跑。不许乱动东西。”<br/>古里夫人是个看上去利落干练的女人，眉目之间略显严厉。见炎真和真美跪在地板上玩耍，她的第一反应是今晚又要给他们洗衣服了。然而一儿一女天真无邪的表情又让她紧绷的脸色缓和了一些。<br/>“真美，听你哥哥的话哦。”<br/>“妈妈再见……”<br/>小孩子们听到锁眼里咔嚓转了一圈，知道门被母亲反锁上了。脚步声渐渐远去，炎真埋着头继续画他的兔子，但真美过一阵就停住了笔。她望着朝外打开的窗户。明媚的阳光洒满窗台，花园里的鸟鸣声间或可闻。<br/>阴凉的房间里除了身边的哥哥之外，就只有嘀嗒嘀嗒的钟表还算有点生气。女孩发了一小会呆，直到男孩注意到她的停滞。<br/>“怎么啦？”<br/>“我想出去玩。”<br/>“……”这下炎真可犯难了。母亲的嘱咐他不敢抛到脑后，可是真美寂寞的眼神也感染着他。在这个年纪，别的孩子都是成群结队在外头疯跑、大人叫几遍也不愿回来吃饭的。<br/>“可、可是妈妈把门锁上了。”他嗫嚅地说着，几乎立刻就知道妹妹要怎样反驳他了。<br/>“我们可以从窗户翻出去呀~虽然有点高，但只要哥哥帮一把，真美也能爬上去。”<br/>男孩还是举棋不定。在他小小的心里已经隐约有了名为责任的意识，他懂得如果让父母发现或是让妹妹有个三长两短，自己就会变成罪魁祸首。不过女孩似乎比他更为热切。<br/>“呐~就玩一小会，真美不乱跑的！妈妈要到傍晚才回来不是吗？”<br/>这最后一句让炎真稍微放了心。其实他自己也憋闷得很心痒，只是父母很少带他们出去，最近更是几乎让他俩足不出户。在真美的怂恿和自己的冒险冲动下，不知不觉，椅子已经被他们搬到了窗户跟前。炎真先踩着椅子爬上去，估摸着跳到外面。草地很松软，他扬起脸，这时真美也从窗台上探出头来。<br/>“哥哥接着我！”她兴奋地咯咯笑着，然后像小鸟一样扑下来，落到他的臂弯里。</p><p>***<br/>“真美想吃冰淇淋，哥哥也一起吃嘛？”<br/>实在是得寸进尺。炎真生性温和，总也说不过妹妹，只好被她拽着穿过了大街。他印象中隔着两道巷子有一家卖零食的地方。男孩拉着女孩，一手在裤兜里搜索着硬币，他们绕过屋角，走进了小巷的暗影里。<br/>事情就在那一刻发生了。从斜刺里“呼”地冲出一个影子，兄妹俩完全来不及反应，就被重重撞到了一旁。<br/>“哇啊！！！”<br/>炎真跌到墙边，晕头转向，但他马上想起了妹妹，连忙扭头去看。“你没事吧？”<br/>真美也摔倒了，裙子上蹭到了泥土。她鼻尖一抽，泪珠已经在眼眶里打转了。做哥哥的赶紧过去扶她，此时才注意到刚才冲上来的家伙正在几步开外爬起来。<br/>…是个差不多大的男孩子。脸颊苍白，头发是罕见的深蓝色，发型却显得有点奇怪。他的膝盖磕破了，流着血，然而比起他慌不择路的神色来那都算不了什么。陌生孩子似乎在一撞之下也有些发懵，气喘吁吁地直起身子，炎真看见一对明亮的蓝眼睛。<br/>视线一扫而过，男孩越过他们，掉头就朝巷口奔去。连个道歉都没有的态度让炎真有些恼火：“喂！你——”<br/>他记不起接下来要责问的是什么了。接下来的事情让他忘记了一切。一个高大的成年人出现在巷口挡住去路，那孩子大吃一惊，转身想往回逃，但对方轻而易举地一把揪住了他的胳膊，然后狠狠地一巴掌扇了下去。<br/>“啊！！！”<br/>男孩被打得一下子跌了出去，与此同时炎真发出了同样的叫喊。突如其来的恐怖场面吓呆了他，除了把同样浑身发抖的妹妹搂到身边之外，他几乎完全失去了反应能力。被撂倒在地的小逃犯仍然试图支起身子，但大人骂了句脏话，就像对待狗一样飞起一脚踹在他肚子上。那孩子痛苦地缩成一团，随即又被提着头发扯起来，残暴地撞向墙壁。<br/>“叫你跑……我看你还跑不跑！！！”<br/>炎真吓得紧紧闭上眼睛。<br/>“喂喂！撒气也适可而止啦，不小心弄死了怎么办。”<br/>更多的脚步声在炎真和真美的身后响了起来。又有几个人出现了，将他们围在中间。先到的男人冷哼一声，低头嫌恶地瞅着地上不省人事的蓝发男孩。<br/>“该死的小子！不如早点把他的眼珠子挖出来。”<br/>“下次看牢点吧。话说回来这两只小崽子是怎么回事？”<br/>兄妹俩惊恐万状，炎真只觉身上像筛糠一样哆嗦着，那些人的脸从高高的上方盯着他们，他感觉自己和真美就像童话里的汉森和格雷特纳，鬼使神差走进了吃人女巫的森林里。两个小家伙越发紧地瑟缩成一团。一个男人出了声。<br/>“啧。干脆一起带回去，正好缺试验品。”<br/>“但……万一是别的家族的小孩，让人发现了可就麻烦了啊……”<br/>“活不见人死不见尸，谁能发现我们在做什么！”刚刚逮住那个逃跑孩子的男人俯下身来，带着血腥的手眼看就来拽炎真的胳膊。就在这时，倍受惊吓的真美再也承受不了恐惧的压迫，猛然从哥哥的怀里一挣：<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”<br/>她用尽全力尖声号哭起来。锐利的哭喊声穿透了周遭，在巷子里放大回荡着。炎真感到围捕者们顿时骚动起来，他的心脏简直停跳，以为暴打马上就要落到自己和真美的头上。然而出乎意料之外，那些男人竟然显得有些紧张。<br/>“算了算了，快点走吧。”有人小声说着，匆匆把昏迷的蓝发男孩挟起来。仿佛是担心引起注意，转眼之间，他们就消失在小巷另一侧。</p><p>***<br/>他不知道自己是怎样走回家门口的，也不知道在路上花去了多长时间。熟悉的阳光渐渐西斜，但炎真不敢相信那温暖是真实的，就在刚才，他们发现原本看上去一切正常的生活突然露出裂开一条缝的、长着锋利牙齿的嘴巴，让他们意识到自己一直生活在怪物的眼皮底下。<br/>用肩膀扛着真美把她推上窗台时，他感到她仍然在颤抖啜泣。“我们只是做了一场噩梦。”他这样对妹妹说，也试图说服自己。“很快就会醒过来的……到家了。已经没事了。”<br/>古里太太很快就回来了。孩子们的衣裳脏兮兮的，但她心不在焉，没有特别留意他们的可疑。一向活泼多话的真美晚餐时只是埋头扒饭，炎真有点担心母亲发现妹妹反常的低落，随即发现母亲也不同往日。她时不时地看向墙上的钟，显然食不下咽，直到前门响起他们父亲的声音。<br/>“我回来了。”<br/>女人立刻从椅子上跳了起来，她的手指有些颤抖。<br/>古里诚是个身材瘦削的男人，五官很疲惫，但脱下外套递给妻子的时候还是勉强微笑了一下。<br/>“怎么这么晚……”<br/>“抱歉，账务上有点……”<br/>夫妇两人低声地说着话。已经吃完饭的炎真先回到了自己房间里，没过一会真美慢吞吞地蹭了进来，脱掉鞋子也爬到他床上。<br/>“哥……我还是有点害怕。”<br/>小女孩看起来着实余悸未消。他们经历了一场可怕的危险，然而却不敢向父母提起，恐惧的残像只能反复盘旋在心里。炎真答应陪着妹妹一起睡，又给她念起了故事书，但连他自己也时不时就走神，房间里任何细微的动静都可能吓到他们，他脑中总是回响起白天那些人冷酷的声音。<br/>终于，真美一直紧攥着他衣裳的小手松开了。炎真打了个哈欠，从床上跳下来去洗手间。屋子里黑漆漆的，男孩有些胆怯，在墙上摸索着电灯的开关。这时他隐约听见父母的卧室里传来交谈声。母亲的声音忧心忡忡：<br/>“会不会有些古怪？突然急着变卖那些古董美术品，他们家里应当是出了什么事吧……而且我听到了一些传闻……”<br/>“我看过了，这个艾斯托拉涅欧家族历史很悠久，东西也都是真货，不用担心。”古里诚语调里有安抚的意思。“至于他们为什么急着变卖，好像说是要为什么研究筹款。黑手党也有周转困难的时候吧。”<br/>炎真听得似懂非懂，但“家族”这个词引起了他的注意。似乎白天的那些家伙也提到——<br/>“我就知道又是黑手党！！”母亲的嗓音突然变尖了一些，在丈夫面前，她似乎不再掩饰自己的不安。“诚，求你了，我们不要再跟黑手党扯上关系了！！从他们口袋里赚钱的人，有多少能全身而退啊？天知道他们在干什么，又会对我们干什么！！拜托了，最近我总觉得心神不宁……”<br/>“这、这就是最后一次了！”像是被太太吓了一跳，男人连忙回答，“这两年日本的市场太不景气，我也是不得已才打破了祖训、回到意大利来寻找商机嘛……这次收购完成之后咱们就离开这里，亲爱的，你别太担心了。”<br/>声音弱下去。炎真这才注意到自己还站在走廊里，心脏砰砰跳个不停。<br/>他终于摸索着拉亮了灯，正要朝盥洗室走过去，突然，像幻觉一般，玄关传来了敲门声。</p><p>***<br/>“咚，咚，咚。”<br/>轻得如同戏弄，但却拥有极强的穿透力，似乎让整座房子都屏住了呼吸。声音不紧不慢，在黑夜里显得无限诡异。炎真浑身僵冷，迟疑地望向黑魆魆的玄关。不知为何，单是这敲门声就让他明确感到了恐怖和不祥。男孩的脚下不由自主向后退。<br/>“咚，咚，咚。”<br/>他身后的卧室里有了急促的脚步声。母亲好像在跑动。被惊醒的真美带着哭腔的嗓音在另一个房间里传来：“哥哥，你在哪儿？！”<br/>“我在——”<br/>他没来得及回应，父亲已经从卧室里冲了出来，炎真看见穿着睡衣的父亲手里紧攥一把手枪。几乎是在同一秒，古里家的前门爆裂开来。<br/>“不要动！！！你、你是？！”<br/>灰尘弥漫当中，他们看见一个身影鬼魅般飘进了客厅。</p><p>“在电梯间里杀死彭格列门外顾问、我的部下12人……”</p><p>是一家人从未听到过的、中年男人的声音。“呐……凶手就是你吧，古里诚先生？”<br/>“什么？”父亲大为惊骇，“我——什么？我不知道你在说什……”<br/>“不，应该是你。”来人似乎根本没有在询问他，更像是自言自语，混合了奇异不协调感的笑声近乎梦呓。炎真从父亲发颤的双腿后面瞥见那人浅色的短发和闪着寒意的眼睛。“应该是你，或者说，必须是你才行。你这平庸堕落的——”<br/>疯狂的戾气忽然间充满陌生人的声音：“和艾斯托拉涅欧狼狈为奸的、西蒙家族的子孙！！！！！”</p><p>在母亲扑过来捂住炎真脸颊的时候，有什么飞过他们的头顶上炸开了。吊灯的光摇晃旋转，母亲的尖叫和他的尖叫混在一起，真美在哭，父亲在他看不见的地方大喊，碎玻璃一样的东西划过他的脸颊。“快逃！！！！快！！！炎真……真美……快逃！！！！”<br/>躯体倒地的声音……枪声震耳欲聋，桌椅被打得四处乱飞……母亲的手松开了，然后拼命一推——<br/>“跑！！！！”<br/>他跌倒在房间地板上，门在身后关上了。母亲嘶哑而绝望的声音连同她自己一起死死地挡在门板的另一端。<br/>“放过我的孩子……放过我的孩子！！啊啊啊！！！！”<br/>攫住他呼吸的疼痛是不是世界上最后的疼痛？因为这痛苦已经超过了一个孩子的所有想象。他从未听到过母亲这样的叫喊，他知道之前自己错了，他的噩梦远没有完，这个噩梦——长达七年的噩梦——从今天才刚刚开始！男孩不顾一切地抓起真美的手跑向窗口，他们曾经翻越过的、通向女巫森林的窗口……枪声！！！母亲的声音断了……<br/>“真美，快！快上来！！！”男孩浑身痉挛，咬紧牙根伸手想去把哭叫的妹妹拉到椅子上来，但就在这时房门倒下了，他刚一抬头，一旁的柜子便轰然塌下，昏天黑地的剧痛击中了他。<br/>“妈妈！！！爸爸！！！”<br/>热乎乎的血顺着鼻梁往下流，炎真视野里越来越模糊，耳朵里剩下的是妹妹凄厉无助的哭喊声。<br/>“爸爸！！！妈妈！！！！妈妈来呀……呜呜呜……<br/>“哥哥！！！……”<br/>他费劲地想挪动身子却再也不能，朦胧中，妹妹向他求救的姿势被靠近的黑影逐渐笼罩。魔鬼的双脚赶上了他们，他眼睁睁看见真美被一只手掐住脖子拎了起来，他珍爱的妹妹就像小动物一样在那只手里挣扎着。<br/>“炎真哥……哥……”</p><p>一声巨响。古里炎真什么也听不到了。</p><p> </p><p>==========================================================<br/>第二章  寄生</p><p> </p><p>呐，死是什么感觉？</p><p>往往，在意识到这个念头的时候，戴蒙•斯佩多会发现自己一只脚已经鬼使神差地踏在河里，或者半个身子探到了高楼的窗外。唤醒他理智的似乎是一种能够自动启动的应激装置，在心坎深处，仿佛一记撞钟，将他一次次抛回令人困乏且恶心的安全地带。<br/>死后一百年，他发现自己仍然不能回答这个问题。身体被虫蚁啃咬化成齑粉，灵魂却并未消散，人不人鬼不鬼的他充其量只完成了“死”的一部分。斯佩多花了段时间用来适应这种半吊子的状态。怀揣天下独一份的秘密和所谓的使命，他必须适应遥遥无期的孤独。<br/>“这副身体不太好使啊。风湿？”<br/>青年若有所思地甩了甩胳膊，关节咔嚓作响。<br/>皮囊换过无数次，他逐渐练就了一种区分的本领：哪些感觉只是肉体上的，哪些感觉来自自己内心。按说在附身操纵的状态下，宿主的精神是能够完全被他压抑至泯灭的，然而人类的情感所能够在身体上留下的痕迹与惯性，就像衣服上的顽渍洗也洗不下。作为一个鸠占鹊巢的孤魂野鬼，斯佩多有时觉得或许自己也没权利过于挑三拣四。<br/>若总是去思考关于自身的事情，多半，如开头所述，他早晚有一天会发疯的。工作是唯一的万灵药，只谈生意不谈感情可谓八字真言，因为不打算在任何时代停留，自然也用不着和任何人建立更深的联系。虫子会寄生在动物体内，附身也差不多是一样，只不过如果宿主死去，寄生虫也会跟着死去，而他不会。他必须转而寻找下一个目标——这是生存之道。从这种意义上，他还活着，壮心不老或曰贼心不死。</p><p>摇篮事件过去八年，血之洪水事件过去七年，彭格列总部的警备措施在斯佩多看来仍然稀松得令人吃惊。至少在动用幻术瞒过那些监视摄像头、潜入地下设施的过程中，他没有遇到任何麻烦。还是不要对后辈们求全责备吧，毕竟历经一个世纪以上的幻术修炼已远远高过了可衡量水平。<br/>初代雾之守护者故地重游。<br/>粗大的石柱上残留着当初XANXAS与九代目搏命一战的残迹，封印的坚冰至今仍然在幽暗当中闪烁着亮光。脚步声单薄地在空旷中回荡着，他把衣襟拉紧一点，四下转悠了一圈，目光回到那位被冰冻囚禁的叛乱失败者身上。<br/>“Nufufu。可惜呢……”<br/>一丝微笑爬上青年的嘴角，他发出意味不明的慨叹。<br/>若是当年Giotto痛下决心，和九代目做了同样的事，那么现在沉睡在这里的，或许不是XANXAS，而是同样身为反叛者的自己。这座城堡经历过战火又经历了数次改造，一砖一瓦对人类狂妄的热情和毁灭都见怪不怪，所以对沧海桑田保持着熟练的缄默。当然，今天斯佩多也并不是来凭吊的。<br/>“原本打算扶植你和Varia成为彭格列继承人的。这也算是有命无运吧？”潜入者从怀里掏出了一个精致的小盒子，手指轻轻挑开盒盖。<br/>“听说真正能够驾驭它的孩子会在第十代出现……不是你们的话，究竟是谁呢？”<br/>在指尖上，尚只有一半的指环像珍珠一样绽放着光泽。<br/>初代雾守将那些串在链子上的指环贴近眼前。金属圆环上泛着陈旧而幽深的香气，略显冷峻的蓝色瞳孔注视着它们，斯佩多下意识用手指捻过每一个熟悉的标志。<br/>“世道变了太多了……猛兽都被锁进笼子，真是太无聊了啊……”<br/>晴，雨，<br/>“能使用彭格列戒指就能和我们心意相通，这样的谣传也未免太可笑吧？”<br/>雷，岚<br/>“因为那就连我们同辈人彼此之间，都没能做到。”<br/>雾，大空<br/>“那样的后继者真的存在吗……”</p><p>云</p><p>电光火石的刹那间突然，斯佩多的眼睛睁大了。针刺一样清晰的疼痛穿透了他的皮肤，嗖地传过他整条手臂。他浑身一缩，指环从手上飞了出去，“当啷”一声在地上滚出很远。<br/>“！”<br/>就像被火舌舔了一下，那感觉转瞬即逝。但太过真实，他不能相信那只是自己莫名的幻觉。不，不是幻觉，那刚刚发生了！从指环上确实传来了，是那枚指环突然间像通了电一样变得灼烫……晕眩的热量一冲而上。斯佩多脑袋里想不了别的事情，他忘记了自己到这里来做什么，能作出的反应只剩下一个：有些笨拙地双手双脚扑过去，扑向那缕昏暗中的闪光，他猝然喊出了已经很多年未曾叫出口的名字：<br/>“阿劳迪！！！”</p><p>***<br/>他只有二十岁，心高气傲心明眼亮，爱说爱笑，打马快如飞，跳起舞也是个翩翩儿郎。他向着等待邀请的那个人伸出手，然后，突然一百年闪过，他的手触碰在那空落落的银色指环上。<br/>跪在地上，斯佩多双臂发颤地把并不完整的云戒指捧在掌心里。<br/>“阿劳迪？是你吗？”<br/>剧烈的心跳盖过了他的声音，呼吸重浊不稳，他简直害怕自己失去了正常的感知。他将指环摸了又摸，放到耳边仔细地听了又听。<br/>“你在这吗，阿劳迪？”<br/>“阿劳迪……”<br/>除了一遍又一遍地重复着这些杂乱的言语，斯佩多别无他法。他念叨着，哆嗦着，紧紧地攥着指环，犹如教徒诵经祈祷奇迹的降临。不知道过了多久，这疯狂才一点一点褪下去。<br/>地下室的寒气伴随着失望，让他的理性重新回到了身上。<br/>“呵呵……”<br/>慢慢垂下手，蓝发青年空洞地笑出声来。<br/>“我在干些什么啊……哈哈哈……真是傻透了……<br/>“像个白痴一样……怎么可能会在？都这么久了……”</p><p>除了我，大家都已经不在人世了……那个人也早就——</p><p>呐，死是什么感觉？呐，死了也比活着强吧？手上沾满了老幼妇孺的鲜血，杀戮的气味让人作呕，好想死，但又害怕死，害怕死后也见不到你们，害怕死后见到你们可我却是如此不堪的模样……不敢死，不能死，彭格列还离不开我啊……他笑着笑着，脊背俯下去，额头贴到了满是泥与灰尘的地面上。他笑得肚子发痛，嗓音嘶哑，胸口剧烈起伏，几乎像在嚎哭一样。然而不管怎么挤压眼睑，这副二手货的身体都不愿为他流出一滴眼泪。<br/>戴蒙•斯佩多一个人蜷在那里许久。最后他直起上身。擦了擦脸上的灰土，神色又恢复成了初来时的淡漠冷峻。<br/>“Nufufu，果然是不好使呢……也许该考虑换个新的附身体了？”<br/>拖着双腿站起来，将一串彭格列指环重新摊开在手上。面对零地点突破为了和平而存在的不可融化的坚冰，他的讥笑一如既往。<br/>“亲自登场之前，先让我排一场戏吧。”</p><p>或许在上帝眼里，我也只不过像个小丑一样，自以为是地想在沙粒大的舞台上主宰表演。但即使是个小丑，我也仍然要像上帝一样，放出这灭世的洪水，直到有人从中挣扎出希望。</p><p> </p><p>注：<br/>摇篮事件——参见原作指环战，TV63、64集。其后XANXAS一度被九代目冰冻在彭格列总部地下，直到被谜之人物放出。<br/>血之洪水事件——参见原作漫画339话。</p><p>=======================================================</p><p>第三章  横夺</p><p> </p><p>太阳还没有完全落山，月亮已经开始升起。六道骸趴到教学楼的天台边上，眺望着从重叠的楼房之间无声无息出现的那轮淡金色圆月。五月初的风已经是这样和煦，下方遥遥的喧嚣被吹散，欢笑和呼喊声轻盈飞过他耳边。即使通过并非自己的躯壳，他此刻感受到的一切也如此真切。<br/>这世界活着。<br/>乘在它匍匐的脊背上，听着它呼吸，随着它颠簸，或许有一天也会被它从背上掀下去吧……男孩子把外套扔在一边，只穿那件迷彩的T恤衫，比起人生哲学，此刻他更想简单地享受一下眼前。似乎是等得有些久了，他忍不住打了个哈欠。<br/>“好慢啊……”<br/>歪斜地伸开双手，骸眯缝着眼睛抻起懒腰。通向楼道的铁门吱呀一声，他的动作还没来得及收回，就此在来人的眼中定格成了一根风中的狗尾草。<br/>委员长的视线扫过对方由于过分舒张而露出衣襟下摆的肚脐，眉梢习惯性向上挑起：“违反风纪，咬杀你哦！”受到训斥的家伙赶快挽回形象，垂下手煞有介事整理仪表，漂亮的双色眸子里却止不住漾起了微笑。</p><p>“Kufufu……生日快乐，恭弥。”</p><p>***<br/>孩子们总是这么快就长大了吗？<br/>泽田家光跟九代目这样感叹的时候后者哈哈大笑起来。“怎么着，家光，突然明白了作为父亲的伤感？”<br/>“想来也只是一转眼啊。”男人拍了拍膝盖，想起纲吉曾经偎依在这个高度，探着头，畏怯又好奇。现今那孩子已经要15岁了……“这些年，要是能再好好地看看他就好了呢。”<br/>“机不可失失不再来，人生就是如此。”老人笑眯眯。“XANXAS刚被我从街上领回来的时候，也不过是个流着鼻涕、脸颊被风吹得通红的娃娃……”放下茶杯，首领咳嗽起来，半晌才接着道：“不过不管再怎么长大，在我们这些做长辈的眼里，孩子永远都是孩子。”<br/>风吹开窗帘，两个父亲彼此心有戚戚对视着。<br/>“自从XANXAS领着一群手下攻打总部，要把我拉下马的那次之后，我就一直在考虑，老一代究竟该怎么放手退场？即使对经验者的我们来讲，维持彭格列也并不轻松。”<br/>“纲吉从来不是那种擅长一个人拼命的类型，作为家族的存在对于他应该也有成为力量和安慰的一面吧。”<br/>九代目颜色浅褪的眼睛里闪动了一下。“是啊。不过，当年第八代首领向我交托的时候，曾经说起过一件奇怪的事……”<br/>家光从老人嘴里知道过不少彭格列的历史秘闻，凝聚起兴致，却发现对方并非谈天说地的轻松神色。“是不好的事吗？”<br/>“倒也不能简单地那样说。大概就是这点才最叫人奇怪……”<br/>花白胡子颤了颤。八代那位女首领干练的面庞又浮现到眼前来，嗓音带着浅浅的回声：</p><p>“在彭格列内部，似乎一直潜伏著某种不为人知的力量……不，这甚至算不上推测，只能说是我的一个感觉……<br/>“从第二代形成首领和门外顾问相互制衡的体系之后，家族的大事决定权看似掌握在这两拨人手中，但在彭格列漫长的历史当中，发生过很多次最终决策突然转向的情况。也就是说，原本看似大方针已定，却在拍板前夕发生事变，不知怎的竟临头变了卦。<br/>“最明显的一次是二战时期，当时家族中支持法西斯的狂热分子占据了主流，投向墨索里尼看上去是早晚的事情。然而几乎是一夜之间，主要干部全都认可了抽身自保的路线，正是这次突变的修正使彭格列避免了成为大战的炮灰……<br/>“现在看来，这类力挽狂澜的修正在上百年间使家族躲开了很多风浪，得以壮大成今天的模样。但仔细去想的话，就会感到很诡异……硬要打个比方的话，就好像有什么人在背后为这艘大船掌舵……看不见的幽灵一直在操纵着它……<br/>“我们这一代是战后才上来的，近年来意大利和家族走势都相对平缓，所以我本人并没看到‘幽灵’出手的迹象。但我心底里始终抹不去这种不安。如果那样的‘幽灵’真的存在，那么整个彭格列、还有我们，根本就是一直被玩弄在股掌之中的玩偶而已！<br/>“在任期间，我已经不着痕迹地采取了一些动作。对于家族中重要事项、关键人物的资料，都尽量缩小知情权，可能的话，也不要把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。初代目当年把彭格列指环拆分成两半，也是同样的道理吧？<br/>“这些话告诉你，是因为我即将退位、了无顾念。要小心啊，我的继承人——”</p><p>***<br/>“——她这样告诫着，把那个被称为‘罪’的传世遗物交到我手里。我能确定当时只有我们两人，此后我也从没跟任何人讲过这些。”<br/>九代目啜了一口茶，看着眼前的门外顾问从沉思中慢慢回过神来。男人有些惊讶，但并没过多表现。<br/>“也就是说，您今天告诉我这些，表示着在您看来这已经是相当有必要让我知道的了。”<br/>“正是。”老人站起身，之前的闲聊神色已然收敛。“你应该也感觉到了，现在的彭格列里蠢蠢欲动，疑窦丛生。”<br/>“如果您指的是之前的‘血之洪水事件’和‘摇篮事件’……”<br/>“还有最近的指环争夺战。不觉得已经是一浪接一浪了吗？”<br/>家光悚然，“您认为所有这些都是联系在一起的？！‘幽灵’又开始行动了？”<br/>“那位‘幽灵’试图结束温和派的掌权，所以解救XANXAS、给他以助推，同时打压纲吉一派，通过此前的谋杀给你泼上嫌疑——”<br/>“——因为门外顾问是XANXAS上台的阻碍！”泽田家光看见对面的首领点着头，“这样一想就全都说得通了！！但‘幽灵’为什么要这样做？”<br/>九代沉吟了一下。<br/>“彭格列的路线在此前一直是相对强硬的，而我们的主张是想让家族逐渐从黑手党过渡向和平的盈利组织，尤其在纲吉身上寄予了这种期待，让幕后人物觉得不能坐视不管了吧……”<br/>一时间，他们感到屋子里的空气有些闷沉。若隐若现的威胁似乎不仅仅在他们的上空，也已经压上了年轻的泽田纲吉的肩膀。许久九代目说道：“总而言之，虽然纲吉和他的守护者正在为大家所耳闻，但我在总部没有保存关于他们个人任何形式的档案。也算是以防万一吧。”<br/>“我说老爷子，这么个不知哪里藏着定时炸弹的大家族，我们怎么能放心交给下一代呢！”<br/>“说的就是这个理，”由于担忧，老人脸上的皱纹略微露出了疲态。“或许我们正需要利用交接这个当口来引蛇出洞一次。”<br/>“……举行继承仪式？”<br/>“虽然是险棋，但值得一试。”<br/>拂动的窗帘外面，初夏无知无觉蔓延在意大利的山野间。</p><p>“一定还会有新的事情发生吧，或许就在最近……”</p><p>***<br/>街上的灯火开始亮起来，通向并盛神社所在的山麓是一脉通透的红光，成串飘扬的鲤鱼旗如同游动的蝌蚪。并中的天台上，此刻也闪烁着鱼鳞似的微光。<br/>蓝色头发的少年正低头点蜡烛，黑色头发的少年坐在一边，一副不知是真是假的嫌麻烦模样。<br/>“好了哦，15根。”<br/>骸直起身子，“来许愿吧，然后要一次吹灭哟，不然就不灵验了。”<br/>寿星不以为然。“寄希望于这种愚蠢的人造仪式来实现愿望都是草食动物行为。”<br/>“Kufufu，那我来替你许愿？”<br/>“……不要。”<br/>果然一激就激在点上，骸看着云雀默默闭上眼睑，跳跃的光点照亮了脸颊，背后的夜空更显深邃。他还在瞎猜对方许了什么愿，蜡烛就呼地一声被拐子齐齐扫灭了。“咦？！”<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“不是用吹的吗！！”处心积虑好不容易能看到恭弥鼓着腮帮的样子！<br/>“我的生日所以我决定。”<br/>“是是……”<br/>但就算说着自我主张的话，却还是如约来到这里，由着他做这些“草食动物行为”，对此骸心知肚明。这也是他所享受的一部分。小心拔着蜡烛，少年脸上幸福的光亮并没消失。<br/>“恭弥在年龄上领先我一步了~说起来，要是过了几十岁一百岁，蜡烛太多蛋糕上一定插不下吧……”<br/>“你是笨蛋吗？到那时就不会一根一岁地插蜡烛了。”<br/>“啊咧，原来云雀君还是有常识的嘛。——嗷痛！”<br/>他们并肩坐着分吃那个小小的蛋糕。月亮缓慢向天空中爬升，清晰，遥远，像一面尚未敲响的鼓被推上舞台中央。骸感到一阵宁静，它像正在吹动他薄薄的短袖衫的风一样稍纵即逝。<br/>真希望不管到了几十岁、一百岁，都……<br/>“晚上吃了这些甜食，好像有点对不住库洛姆啊。”<br/>他隐约的倦意瞒不过云雀的眼睛。“累了就回去吧。”<br/>“昨天为了搞这个手工蛋糕实体化得久了些呢，”云属性感到旁边人轻飘飘靠过来，呼吸中的甜味一点点贴近，触到他唇齿之间。“不过，还想再……多呆一会……”<br/>果然是笨蛋。他闭上眼睛想着。总是做这些多余的事，与其这样还不如多想想办法，——“早点从罐子出来……”<br/>一个恍惚，这句话滑出了他的嘴角。<br/>许的愿如果说出口的话就不管用了，不过云雀并没有这条常识，骸也并不知道对方已经戳破了禁忌，否则，此刻在两个人脸上闪现的难得的惆怅，就不会如此清浅了吧。<br/>“Kufufu，确实……我不该在这里偷懒。”<br/>骸把脸颊埋在云雀肩膀上。云雀没有接话。<br/>“不过，等我重新成为了真正的我，到那时——”<br/>忽然，骸的身体打了个激灵。“唔！！”<br/>“？”<br/>云雀注意到不对劲的时候，不易察觉的雾气已经从骸的周身浮动起来，骸抓住他胳膊的手像铁钳一样。黑发少年睁大了眼睛。<br/>“有人……我这边——”<br/>因痛苦而发紧的声音让云雀吃了一惊。“骸！”他跳起来想回握住对方的手，但六道骸的身影开始像不良的电视信号一样越发轮廓模糊。“发生什么了？回答我——”<br/>“……闯……进来了……”<br/>手心里骤然一软，骸随着最后几个吃力的字眼消失了，取而代之的库洛姆娇小的身形摇晃一下，无力倒在他臂弯里。云雀低头看着少女紧蹙的眉上细小的汗珠，某种未知的距离感和因此产生的焦虑第一次侵入到了他的心里。<br/>在未知的距离另一端，复仇者监狱最深处正响彻尖锐的警报声。</p><p>跪在破碎一地的玻璃碴之间，蓝发少年浑身湿透，骤然被外力拉出水槽所带来的巨大不适应让他无法抑制地发着抖。手脚腕上沉重的镣铐将他拖向地面，用勉强维持的一丝反应力，六道骸试图召唤出自卫的武器，但在这之前，一只手不算温柔地托起了他的下颌。<br/>“嗯哼~挺机灵。看样子能派上用处呢。”<br/>脸上的呼吸罩被扯落了，骸在昏暗中最后看见了一对幽灵般的蓝色眸子，四目相对的一刹那，多年前被绑在手术台上时感受到的、带着绝望的疼痛刺穿了他的右眼。在对方的笑声中，他那还未成形的三叉戟断裂成了碎片。</p><p> </p><p>===============================================</p><p>第四章  迷雾</p><p> </p><p>浑身上下溢满了酸痛。睁开眼睛时，首先映入少年视野里的是装修良好的天花板。六道骸逐渐地恢复了五感，身下是柔软的触觉，他试着动了动，发现自己并没有被捆绑起来，也没有受什么外伤。<br/>屋子里安静无声，只有带着晕眩的疲倦感像温吞的潮水，一波又一波地沿着他的神经漫上来。<br/>之前记得是正在实体化给恭弥过生日，然后……<br/>深深吸了口气，骸支撑起自己。他在这时发现自己身上穿的是一件样式奇怪的睡衣，质地光滑，袖口缀着蕾丝。雾属性嫌恶地皱了皱眉。这间卧室的风格也是，厚厚的窗帘像马戏团的幕布一样镶着流苏，天鹅绒罩子华而不实地挂在落地灯上，带落地镜的衣柜散发出老旧的味道。他一瞬产生了年代的错位感，但眼下还不是顾忌这些的时候。把他从水牢里救出来——不，应该说是劫出来——的那个家伙，究竟打的是什么算盘？<br/>曾经，在库洛姆等一行人被替换到未来的记忆中，骸依稀地见过那张脸。和自己类似的蓝色头发，发型相像到让人有些不爽的程度，在指环的微光里念叨着彭格列云云，语调不甘又轻蔑。虽然只是相当短暂的印象，但他确信自己没有认错，正是那个人打破水罐，硬把自己从黑暗的地下抢了出来。<br/>——初代雾之守护者。<br/>一边思考着那些片段，骸尽量悄悄地从床上滑下来。在地毯上站直的瞬间，他感到双腿抑制不住地发抖，如同溺水者刚爬上陆地。大概这是猛然脱离牢狱所带来的后遗症状。少年扶着墙小心而警惕地往门口靠近，同时摊开手掌，习惯性想用意念召出自己的贴身武器，随即他惊恐地停住了。<br/>在苍白的掌心里，什么也没有出现。<br/>他使不出幻术了！<br/>难道这也是水牢的副作用……骸强压住心底的慌乱，调整着呼吸，一手轻轻按揉着眼睑。然而不论如何一再凝聚精神，他的右眼都毫无反应。不仅如此，令骸愈发不安的是，他感到眼眶里出奇地轻松，简直不似平常。<br/>抱着惴惴的心情走到衣柜前，他望向镜子里的自己。这一瞧不要紧，骸像是顿时被冰块冻结了全身。“！！！！”<br/>他难以置信地双手按在镜子上一点点贴过去，紊乱的吐息凝在了镜面上。近在咫尺，里面少年充满惊愕的脸上，两只眼睛正闪动着一模一样清澈的蔚蓝。多年来寄宿在那里的、常常给他带来痛楚却又像有生命一样和他共同作战的轮回之瞳——消失了。<br/>“怎么会！？”<br/>骸的额头上渗出冷汗。怎么可能，这究竟是怎么回事……<br/>“Nufufu，右眼的能力已经封印了哦，被本人——”<br/>身后的门开了，镜子里映出了新的面孔，正朝他颇有兴致地打量。偏过头时，那男人水蓝色头发从微笑的嘴角荡漾开。<br/>“——初代雾守戴蒙斯佩多。初次见面，我的小家伙。”</p><p>***<br/>“稍安勿躁~”看见骸随着自己的走进而警惕后退，像是要抓起手边东西进行原始抵抗，斯佩多眨了眨眼睛。“以你现在的状况伤不了我一根毫毛。当然如果你非要意思一下的话，可以随便拿我的家具试试。”<br/>骸绷紧嘴唇。这个人是在耍我吗？他心脏剧烈跳动着，眼睛紧盯对方一举一动。<br/>“哦不不，还是算了，”少年的手指稍微一动，斯佩多又立刻说，“那盏落地灯我还挺喜欢的，打坏了就可惜了……我目前并不打算伤害你，所以不妨先来聊聊？”<br/>青年自顾自在床沿上坐下。“应该有不少想问的吧？”<br/>闹不清这家伙葫芦里在卖什么药。骸并没有放松戒备的意思，许久开口：“这是哪里？”<br/>“我的私人住所。如果说得更具体一点是在意大利。”斯佩多悠哉抱着双臂。“当然，这也意味着……虽然领你逃出了复仇者监狱，但现在我们离他们的爪牙和黑手党并没有多远。”<br/>“……”潜台词是警告我就算想逃也会落进那些人手里吗。骸的胸腔里一阵沉闷，过了一阵又问：“你的目的是什么？”<br/>“这是正题。往大了讲，我打算阻止彭格列十代目的继位。对，就是你的熟人泽田纲吉。”见骸睁大了眼睛，他满意似的笑吟吟托起腮帮。“至于往小了讲呢……我想要你的身体。”<br/>“什——？！！”<br/>背后升起一道恶寒，六道骸噎在那里，脸色一瞬变化万千。“我不懂你的意思。”<br/>“别装傻，小鬼。你不是做过同样的事吗？”<br/>男人站起来，小孩肩膀紧张得一震，不过对方并没有靠近。<br/>“拥有轮回的记忆和六道的特殊能力，出类拔萃的雾属性，能够通过契约操纵和凭依在他人身上……总部关于你的资料真是少得可怜啊。不过还好，看来这次我并没有白跑一趟。”<br/>两双蓝眼睛对视着。骸感到像探照灯一样的目光正将自己从头到脚扫描着，像在研究一件刚入手的宝贝。油然而生的反感让少年恢复了一些往日的作风。<br/>“Kufufu，你似乎是打算把我当成工具来利用。”仰起下颌，骸的脸颊上展露出高傲的线条。“很抱歉我可并没有乖乖听话的打算。如果我拒绝呢？”<br/>初雾的眉毛挑了起来。“面对着一个能把你轻松从复仇者手里劫走的人，我以为说拒绝是很不现实的。”<br/>“那是在这副躯壳对你有利用价值的前提下！”<br/>猛然向旁边一闪，骸刷地拉开了窗帘，屋里瞬间一片通明。这里是公寓的顶楼，他靠窗而立，一只手握住了窗棂。如果从这里跳下去就会粉身碎骨——“要是我死了，你也只能竹篮打水一场空。”<br/>突如其来的凛然眼神令斯佩多怔了一怔。骸满意地看到他稍微失去了笑容。<br/>“你的动作快不过我，小子。”<br/>“寻死的方法不止这一种。”<br/>两个人针锋相对。六道骸的威慑是鱼死网破的，虽然他认为这能令对方犹豫，但同时他也在飞速思索着自己的退路。然而几秒之后斯佩多的嘴唇缓缓一动。<br/>“库洛姆•髑髅。”<br/>轮到骸怔住了。他僵立在那，斯佩多的声音继续像撞钟般一下一下地传进他耳朵。<br/>“城岛犬。柿本千种。”<br/>男人的蓝色瞳孔如同妖精般吸着他的视线。<br/>“……云雀恭弥。”</p><p>***<br/>最后一个名字像最后一记钟声，重重打穿了骸的心窝。他张口结舌，忘记了动作。这个人知道了。这个人掌握到了他放在最柔软地带的东西。<br/>惯有的冷静伪装让六道骸并没有暴露出过多的不知所措，然而或许因为对面的家伙同样是老于经验的雾之守护者，很难说这种程度是否能瞒过他的眼睛。斯佩多没有做任何阻止的举动，而是走开了几步，这时候他的脸上已经毫无笑意。<br/>“如果你拒绝，不管以何种方式，那么我就会亲自去拜访他们……一个一个地……”<br/>瞬间，青年的眼神中暴露出了令人胆寒的凶气。<br/>“……像碾死蚂蚁一样，一个不留地杀了他们。”<br/>“你！！”<br/>带着重煞的目光移到了骸的脸上，十几岁少年虽然从小在屠戮的刀尖下过活，但也是第一次看见这样能够在毫无预兆间变得像魔鬼一样的眼睛。他觉得喘不上气来，他明白站在两米开外的这个人为了达到目的能做得出任何事情，在最深处支撑斯佩多的不是思想也不是感情，而是疯狂。<br/>“这么说你认定我已经——”<br/>“走投无路了。没错。”<br/>骸毛骨悚然，但又不敢轻举妄动。“初代彭格列是在一百多年前，不可能有人活到如今……戴蒙•斯佩多，你究竟是什么东西！！”<br/>“Nufufu~”<br/>又是一阵神经质的笑。骸瞪着斯佩多，却发现他的脸色已经变回了最初时的标准优雅。<br/>“那可说来话长了。我知道你很生气，但是愤怒的感情会让判断变迟钝的哦……来杯茶？”<br/>恶徒转身悠悠地走出了卧室。骸低下头，手心里汗涔涔一片。他茫然地转脸看了眼窗外。东方霞光绯红万里。<br/>恭弥……这下我……</p><p>霁月难逢，彩云易散。骸握了握指尖，跟在斯佩多后面走去，只是他还不知道，在他的手里，刚刚握住了百年前另外两人未能扭转的命运轮盘。</p><p> </p><p>==========================================================</p><p>第五章  策略</p><p> </p><p>“请允许我拒绝继承彭格列十代首领之位。”<br/>九代目和里包恩一同看着对面的小少年。<br/>那双眼睛更像他的母亲。老首领这样想到，此前和泽田家光曾经的对话还在耳畔回响：这些年，要是能再好好地看看他就好了……被拒绝原在意料之中，九代目并不着急，只是望着端坐的晚辈，听他带一丝紧张继续说下去。<br/>“一直以来都被人叫做废柴纲，因为从来没有被人如此期待过，所以之前知道您的意思，我真的很惊喜……”蜜糖色的眼睛流露出真诚的抱歉，“但是对我来说黑手党的世界过于庞大了、我不适合……现在的我更想珍惜和朋友们在一起的时间。”提到这里，泽田纲吉的声音注入了新的力量。“成为守护者的各位都是我最重要的人，我……绝对不想把他们卷入危险之中！”<br/>“是吗。”<br/>果然没看错。就是这样的孩子才好。九代目一边这样想着，忍不住赞许地露出微笑。纲吉见对方没有如预期中失望或恼怒，心下稍定，眉目间星点的不安便藏不住了。<br/>“那个……九代爷爷……”<br/>他把手掌攥紧在膝盖上。“说到守护者……骸他——”<br/>似乎觉察这样唐突，纲吉欲言又止。不过九代目很清楚他想讲什么。<br/>“那个叫六道骸的孩子目前下落不明，我们也已经在全力追查了。复仇者监狱对骸的失踪感到非常蹊跷，因为凭空消失这一点他们认为常人不可能做得到。”<br/>“但骸不是自己越狱的，对吧？”少年一着急，忘记了自己的局促。“有人袭击了那里……呃、这个是我听云雀学长……”<br/>他咬了舌，偷偷瞄向老人。个中情由解释起来太过私密，纲吉不知该怎样向大人提起。不过还好，九代首领没有就此展开。<br/>“我相信你们提供的线索，纲吉君。不过搜查这方面就交给复仇者和意大利方面吧。”<br/>这话在操心命十代目脑内又激起了其他的波澜。如果骸被找到的话，是不是还要被重新投进水牢呢……他张了张嘴但没能说出口。里包恩曾经告诫过，不能同情骸，那些是他们力所不能及的事情。<br/>“如果真想帮忙的话，或许有一种方法。”<br/>像兔子一样直起脖颈，纲吉的眸子亮起来。他连忙去看九代首领，只见对方的胡子抖了抖。<br/>“我们猜测，带走骸的幕后黑手也许意在阻挠继承的顺利进行。所以，如果你能同意举办继承式的话，那个犯人很可能在仪式上现身。这是我们探明真相、掌握主动的最好机会。”<br/>“这…！”<br/>“相信我，纲吉君。”见少年晃动着视线犹豫了，九代目道：“并不是想要诱使你同意继承，仪式不过是个形式，不管举行与否我都相信你能做好。当然，我并没有放弃让你在未来接管彭格列的念头。但一切都尊重你的自主意愿。”<br/>“九代爷爷……”纲吉心里重新乱成一团。“但是……”<br/>他低头沉默了很久。虽然得到了自由选择的所谓承诺，但骸的安危和继承与否挂了钩，这是他完全没想到的。继承式一旦举行，他和全体守护者就要在黑手党世界面前亮相了，不管之后怎样，都会更多地被各种势力瞩目；为了骸一个人，就要大家分担这种风险吗？可是他知道库洛姆一定在所不惜，云雀学长也不会在意，狱寺山本更会跟随自己出生入死……<br/>习惯性地，纲吉的目光又征询地转向了一旁的家庭教师，但里包恩从一开始就一言不发，只是摆弄着自己的帽檐。十代只好硬着头皮讲道：“请容我考虑一下，然后再答复您可以吗？”<br/>“没问题。”站起来，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，九代目说，“回去也和你的朋友们商量一下，好吗。”</p><p>两个成年人注视着泽田纲吉挎起书包跑出门去。“跟小鬼讲话有时候比谈判还难啊，”里包恩调侃地坐到纲吉刚坐过的位置上。“青春期叫人头痛。一旦让他感到你是在以‘黑手党立场’说教，就会越发让他逆反的吧。”<br/>老人呵呵笑。“纲吉已经算是温和的了，你可真够严格的啊。”<br/>“咱们明明是一样的。”<br/>他们会心相视。像晴朗夜空中的星光一般，那份对于正道的朴素明晰的认识，眼下仍在孩子们身上完好保存。其实这也正是作为过来人的老一辈最想去呵护的东西。但……<br/>“真不想让小家伙们感到自己是钓饵一样的存在。”九代说。<br/>“不尽然，毕竟这件事也关系到他们自身的前景。”里包恩似乎对纲吉的成长一直如此乐观主义。“我已经调查了库洛姆的状况。那个小姑娘说和骸的意识连接断掉了，但她的幻觉内脏仍然运转正常，这意味着有人接替了六道骸在供给她力量。”<br/>“喔？这么说对方未必是想对十代家族不利的。”<br/>“无法断言啊。或许只是暂时性的观望。如果放任不管，谁也不能保证接下来是哪个会遭到袭击。”<br/>叹了口气，九代目把手背到身后，走到窗边。远远俯瞰过去，纲吉正向等在户外的伙伴们跑过去。<br/>“一切都取决于他们自己了……”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“我们当然听十代目您的！！！”<br/>果然是这样。褐发少年一脸苦笑，听着岚守在身边慷慨激昂表决心。他的决定，狱寺隼人一向会无条件地表示拥护，虽然令他非常感动，但也时常愧疚不已。<br/>“抱歉，狱寺君。”<br/>“哪、哪里！！”狱寺连忙宽解，又挥挥拳头。“六道骸那家伙，要是这次再敢不识相不领情的话，我绝对要把他揪到您面前来让他五体投地！！”<br/>山本在另一边闻言大笑。“哈哈，擅自去找了骸的茬，云雀那边知道了一定很麻烦啊！”<br/>“哼！一对活麻烦！都是净给十代目添乱的主儿……”<br/>纲吉听着狱寺骂骂咧咧，好笑之余又莫名感慨。如果拒绝了继承、自己今后无法成为彭格列十代首领的话，听不到这个人在耳边“十代目十代目”地叫着，大概会很寂寞的吧？<br/>三个人沿街溜达着往家走去，转过街角的时候纲吉顿时从思绪中拔了出来。“啊！”<br/>街对面站着一个赤红色头发的少年。<br/>他匆匆朝山本和狱寺合掌道了个歉，“能等一下吗，那个……我先去跟炎真君说几句话……”说罢就拔脚朝对面跑去。<br/>狱寺怔了怔，然后气闷地压低声音。<br/>“最近十代目的心思都被那家伙勾走啦！明明是个来路不明的……”<br/>“怎么，狱寺嫉妒了吗？”山本甩着长长的手臂，像个直来直去的机器人杵在他身边。岚属性马上炸起来：“才才才不是！！！单纯看那个古里炎真不顺眼！才没有嫉妒他呢……别笑啦混蛋！！！”<br/>话虽如此，他们都在心里明白一个道理：感情讲不得先来后到。看看纲吉的眼神就明白，终于遇到和自己心意相似的人，那种惊喜和珍惜，实在不是随便谁都能给的。狱寺懂得那待遇可遇不可求，只要十代目开心他当然也不会有异议，但或许是直觉，或许是保护欲过度，他总隐约地担忧着，这位前不久才进入他们生活中的西蒙家少主是不是能将心比心地回应大空的热情。</p><p>“纲君！”<br/>在并盛街的馨香微风里站着，有着酒红色眼睛的瘦小少年抬起头来，试图掩饰住自己的期待。炎真转学到这个镇上来已经有一段时间了，家族里的几个人都迅速地和并中的学生们熟络起来，爱迪尔海德甚至还找风纪委员长单挑，搞成了轰动一时的事件。<br/>他想这样活下去或许也不错。<br/>炎真平素沉默寡言，可能也是因此，他讲话声音很清浅，缺乏气力似的。然而他的心思比嗓音要深得多，在那里，在深不见底的地方，七年前家中的血腥味从未消散。<br/>当然没有忘了自己来到并盛是要做什么，铃木也经常提醒他们：屈居篱下是为了讨还所有的债。只是并盛的天空太柔和，此刻向着自己跑过来的少年有着太过干净的双眼。纲吉和他一起被欺负，一起出糗，一起玩耍，一起谈着废柴的烦恼，炎真带来的一腔猜疑和愤恨，至今仍然没找到用武之地。有时他甚至会觉得惶恐：惶恐着纲吉知道自己的真实后会如何反应，也惶恐着会为这种事不安的自己。<br/>所以当泽田告诉他，不打算成为彭格列首领的时候，他是真的松了一口气。他向爱迪尔海德提出了请求：<br/>“如果纲君拒绝了继承式，说明他真的想做普通人、不是我们必须除掉的对象了……就放过他们好了。”<br/>少女锐利的眼光让炎真感到自己被看透了，不过他坚持着，没有放弃。最终铃木叹息着答应下来：“我知道你的私心。你已经把那个泽田纲吉当成知己了吧？也好，就姑且看看他是否有决心抗拒彭格列的权力诱惑。万一他辜负了你的信任，到时候可就再没什么可说了。”</p><p>“是专门在这等我吗，炎真？”<br/>“啊、嗯……”他突然有点尴尬，用手挠着鼻梁上的创可贴。彭格列注意到这点，关切地看着他的脸。“你该不会是又在哪里被人欺负了吧？！”<br/>“只是不小心磕到……”<br/>纲吉笑了。“以前我也经常跌跌撞撞的，妈妈还担心我会破相呢。后来有一次老爸拍板说：‘男孩子，一两点伤疤反倒是好的’……”<br/>他心无戒备地学着家光的腔调，没有留意到炎真的脸上稍微闪过一丝阴影。西蒙十代若有所思，纲吉扯了几句，发觉他的沉默：“怎么了？”<br/>“不……那个，其实……”心脏砰砰跳，少年努力让自己问得不动声色。“纲君今天去见彭格列九代目了吧？继承式的事，确定拒绝了吗？”<br/>泽田愣了愣。<br/>“那个啊，”他低下头无奈地看着地面。“本来确实是去拒绝的……但……”<br/>“但？”炎真的手突然在背后使劲抓紧了自己的衣角。<br/>“但是九代目说，嗯……”纲吉斟酌着词句，“继承这件事可能跟我一个朋友下落有关，所以我想还是先接受继承仪式，之后看情况再……”<br/>“……”<br/>“真麻烦啊，明明不想再向黑手党靠近的。不过如果是为了大家的话，我其实并不在意名分上——炎真？”<br/>听到他喊自己的名字，炎真才从失神中转回来，连忙勉强地笑了一下。“这、这样啊……”<br/>“你没事吧，你今天有点奇怪。”<br/>纲吉不安地看着他。炎真撑起精神摇摇头，“只是有点累罢了……那我先回去了，爱迪尔他们还在等着。”<br/>“唔，有什么事一定随时来找我。那我们在继承式上见啦~”</p><p>炎真在余晖渐失的街道上独自走了好一阵，浑身因失望而僵冷。一直到了无人的暗巷，忽然身后传来铃木淡淡的声音。<br/>“果然是个出尔反尔的家伙，彭格列十代。”<br/>女孩子听见了他们的对话。知道炎真心里难过，铃木跟着他走了很久，这才终于出声喊他。她生性严肃勇敢，好恶分明，本来就对所谓的领袖家族不抱任何幻想，此时更坚信了自己的判断。<br/>“这就是彭格列。醒醒吧，炎真，没必要改变计划了。成功打入继承式拿到‘罪’……这是我们西蒙家族复兴的绝对条件。”<br/>炎真没有看她。当初在泽田纲吉小小的卧室里、躲避着蓝波的手榴弹和漫天飞的不及格试卷，混乱吵嚷却祥和的那些画面忽然一齐涌进了他的脑海。</p><p>——我在想，也许我啊，能和纲吉成为朋友也说不定<br/>——在讲什么啊。你不是已经是我的好朋友了吗</p><p>“我知道了。”他说。铃木凝视了他一阵，然后走过去揽住了他的肩。<br/>“都这时候了，朱利那家伙到底跑到哪鬼混去了啊……”</p><p>***<br/>骸在发烧。这已经是第二天了。他们不能公开出入医院，因为各色人等聚集的场所很容易碰到其他黑手党。而且即使用幻术易容，也不能保持着那状态接受治疗。六道骸思忖着熬一熬也就过去了，他在从小的流浪中已经习惯了这样做。<br/>只是症状仍然不见缓解。临近晚上，他烧得愈发厉害，眼珠在眼眶里像是要熔化，稍微动一动就天旋地转。头疼得像针刺一样，少年无力地陷在床垫里，怀疑自己是不是要在这里死掉了。<br/>不行啊，怎么能就这样……在这种地方……<br/>我还……<br/>生理上的痛苦夺去了产生心理焦虑的能量，骸的脑子里什么也想不了，除了模糊地感觉到无望和隐隐的眷念。他在枕头上像涸辙之鱼一样急促地呼吸着。习惯了附身和幻想散步，很长时间之中骸差不多忘却了人类肉体的脆弱。现在，身上所有的器官似乎都在一起向他发难，喧哗着敦促他重新启用他最后的本钱。<br/>房间里光线很暗。额前的湿巾滑落到一边，但骸烧得迷糊，几乎忽略了触感。直到有只手碰到他脑门上。<br/>“啧……”<br/>斯佩多的手很凉，骸哆嗦了一下，使劲张开眼睑。斯佩多在他脸上试摸了一下，把毛巾拿起来，在床头柜的水盆里重新浸过，然后拍到他额头上。<br/>“到底能不能好起来啊，小病秧子。”<br/>青年发愁地在床沿上坐下来。“你该不会是故意的吧？”<br/>冷敷让骸稍微回神，嘶哑地哼了哼。“什么……”<br/>“就是——怎么说的来着？想让我竹篮打水一场空。”<br/>少年虚弱地嗤笑一声。“我可不想在临终前跟人格分裂的变态呆在一起……”此刻他已毫不在意是否会激怒眼前的家伙了。但是斯佩多没有生气，只是以不可捉摸的神情看着他。<br/>等骸再也撑不住、合上眼睛的时候，一声叹息，斯佩多丢下他从房间里消失了。</p><p> </p><p>=====================================================<br/>第六章  继承</p><p> </p><p>他被遗弃在黑暗里，如同被投进陌生而幽深的森林。斯佩多走掉了，骸隐约地察觉到这点。也许那个人认为他已经失去了利用价值，所以干脆打算让他自生自灭？<br/>现在没准是个逃走的机会。<br/>凭自己这样的身体状况，恐怕逃不了多远吧……而且骸没有忘记斯佩多此前的威胁：如果举动不慎，可能会给恭弥他们带来无妄之灾。然而这个念头一经出现，意外使他烧得混沌的大脑变得清晰起来。即使不能逃走，如果可以给彭格列十代捎个信的话，至少能让他们不至于一无所知、毫无防备。<br/>少年拼命从床上挣起来。光裸的脚踏上地毯，整个房间像浪尖上的船一样在他视野里摇摆。骸把自己挪到窗边，握住窗拴好一会才终于打开。他想先从这里大致看看街上的情况。假如这附近有电话亭之类的……<br/>推开窗扇的瞬间，晚风乘虚而入。骸忍不住打了个哆嗦。随即映入眼帘的景象却让他安静下来。<br/>虽然看上去像是公寓，但这栋建筑却整个属于斯佩多一个人。郊区的夜晚沉浸在初夏的闲散中。河流从门前淌过，像银色的丝带一直延伸消失到远山中去。令骸晃了神的还不是这些。他看见天空布满了星星，它们无遮无拦地闪烁，和市镇中遥遥的灯光混合成一片，然后那万千光点又倾进河水里，随着水波扩散开去。<br/>“……”<br/>骸一阵迷茫。他是第一次重新用真实的身体看见星空。<br/>这是他所憎恨的世界，不足取的、应当毁灭的世界。居然，从这里一眼瞥去，他也不得不承认它是美丽的。人工的、自然的、虚假的、真实的，所有嘈杂刺眼的光亮，也能有某个角度将它们统合成如此温柔无害的模样——<br/>把房子安在这里的那个主人，白日行尽暴戾乖张，但或许也想在深夜时分看见这同样的星河万丈？<br/>外屋玄关里传来钥匙开锁的声音和低低的说话声。骸只来得及坐回床上，来人已经打开了房门。斯佩多站在门口稍微停顿了一下，眼神敏锐地扫到习习拂动的窗纱上。不过青年没有表露什么，只把身后的男人让进屋里，一边招呼着骸。<br/>“躺好。我请了医生回来。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“刚才我出去那一会，你在家鼓捣些什么？”<br/>“……看星星。”<br/>医生走后，骸重新躺在枕头上。他感到斯佩多在注视着自己，不想回视过去。斯佩多哼了一声，转开了脸。<br/>“看来脑子真烧坏了。”<br/>“唔？”<br/>“连撒谎都不会了啊。”把兑了蜂蜜的洋甘菊茶调匀，初雾小心地倒满杯子。骸无言以对，心里涌起一阵奇怪的窘迫。他没有过家庭的体验，所以并不知道这是干坏事被家长发现时的正常感受。<br/>斯佩多也不知道。<br/>“给，喝了。安神的。”他把茶递到病号手里，同时掀掉差不多没了水分的毛巾重新冷浸。打过针之后骸似乎觉得好受了一些，侧支起身子朝茶杯里吹着气，抬眼看见斯佩多的背影，那人穿着一件暗红色短袖衫动作麻利地忙活着。少年有点呆滞地看了一会。<br/>“你很擅长的吗，照顾病人之类的。”<br/>“Nufufu，我擅长的事还多着呢。”男人不以为意，不过随后又想起了什么似的，“……以前，在我活着的时候，也这样生过病。”<br/>幽灵缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。<br/>“那时候我住在我的……一个同事……的家里。他也是这么照看我来着。”<br/>“哦？”骸似乎嗅出了秘密的味道。“你也——”<br/>“都是老早的事了。”马上打断对方，像是也想打断自己的思绪，斯佩多走回床边。“话说回来小子，你这样的特异体质我这么多年还是第一次遇到。”<br/>“彼此彼此。”骸讽刺地勾起嘴唇，但斯佩多没理会他。<br/>“你的右眼。那样的力量不是人所能自然拥有的……你是从哪里得到的？”<br/>茶喝到一半。骸的笑意消失了。“我凭什么要告诉你？”<br/>“因为今后要使用它的很可能是我了。”<br/>强烈的戒备感重新占据了六道骸的心。果然这个家伙再怎么样也是教人讨厌的。他抬头瞪过去，眼皮却逐渐变得异常沉重。<br/>“轮回之力可不是什么货色都驾驭的了的。”<br/>“多谢。我看起来像是一般人吗？”<br/>“你还打算对我的身体搞什么鬼……！”<br/>蓝发青年蹲下来，趴在床沿观察他软绵绵地发脾气。“各种各样。不过大概……还是先把你养得结实一点再说？”视线在骸突出的锁骨上转了一圈，“太瘦。不抗用的话我也会很困扰的。好好歇着吧~”<br/>他眼神愉快，如同看着一头待养肥的小羊羔。骸瞳孔里已经迷蒙起来，没有完整接收到这种故意的恶戏之心。<br/>“该死的黑手、党……”<br/>在骸手里的杯子掉落之前，斯佩多接住了它。<br/>“……安眠药的剂量对于病号来说是不是稍微有点大？”<br/>他自语着站起来，关上落地灯，卧室重新变得安静。斯佩多独自走到窗边，窗户仍然敞着，半夜的天色浸透窗帘。他从怀里掏出一只被擦得有些发亮了的旧怀表，打开来默不作声。微弱的星光倒映在表盘的边缘，像一直就镶在那里一样。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“哇哦。欺负这种小动物，看来你们无聊得很嘛？”<br/>云雀恭弥竖起拐子。“不如来陪我玩一玩。”<br/>或许是他的气压太过明显，对面挑事的几人悻悻然嘟囔了几句什么就作鸟兽散。黑发少年没有追赶，毕竟这是泽田纲吉继承式的现场，他心里知道轻重缓急。低头看了看地上刚被拳打脚踢十分狼狈的至门中学转校生，云雀哼了一声，转开脸正看见泽田着急忙慌地朝他们跑过来。<br/>“炎真没事吧？！云雀学长——你、你来啦？”<br/>对于这次举行继承式的内情，十代家族的几人事先已得到了通气。六道骸的失踪与彭格列的改朝换代是否真的有关系，在今天的仪式上就将露出端倪。云雀对于黑手党的人事纠葛毫无兴趣，但能将骸从水牢里轻易弄走的家伙实力必然不可小觑，他打定主意要亲自咬杀，顺带着弄清六道骸的下落。<br/>对于学长和骸在彼此眼中的地位，纲吉有着太多的心领神会。公开的秘密就应当顺其自然。不过这次敌人藏在暗处，鉴于骸的遭遇，十代目心里也免不了紧张。<br/>“学长，为了以防万一大家还是一同行动比较好……”<br/>他不出所料地遭到云雀的不满目光。<br/>“我不群聚。而且如果那个犯人想从落单的下手，我倒是求之不得。”<br/>纲吉看着云之守护者。修身的黑西装也敛不住这家伙盎然的杀气。他习惯性就想往后退，不过还是忍住了。<br/>“待会正式交接时请务必过来……炎真，你们也——诶？人呢？”刚才还在的西蒙家族不知到哪去了。大空奇怪地四下环顾了一遍，听见迪诺和斯夸罗在招呼他，只好走开。<br/>云雀独自站在蝇嗡的人丛之间，许多视线在他身上聚焦着，好奇的，轻浮的，不一而足，唯独没有六道骸那样能在第一时间让他觉得被戳透脊梁骨的目光。他当初常常觉得暴躁，现在不见了倒好像少了些什么似的。<br/>钢拐在他手心里发热。<br/>如果是你自己选择把朝向我的目光移开，我不会阻拦你半点。但如果是别人硬想夺走你的目光，那么我将寸步不让。</p><p>“从I世时代传下来的作为彭格列首领证明的小瓶……‘罪’，现在就由彭格列X世继承。”<br/>辉煌的厅堂里一片肃然。透过偏门的缝隙，炎真遥望着泽田纲吉从地毯上一步步走向神情庄严的九代首领。守护者们跟在年轻的十代目身后。<br/>他的眼睛暗淡了一下。<br/>“已经准备停当了。”铃木爱迪尔海德轻轻扶了一下手上的指环。她旁边站着红叶、薰和其他几人。“开始对彭格列的惩罚吧。朱利，你太慢了！！”<br/>她抱怨地瞪着刚刚赶来的最后一个西蒙守护者。加藤朱利扬了扬帽子，笑得很没心没肺。<br/>“有些别的事在忙嘛，美人儿，别这么认真。我们动一动指头就能让彭格列十代满地找牙不是吗？”<br/>对他的调侃飞红了脸，爱迪尔愠怒地转开了身。“人到齐了，炎真，下命令吧。”<br/>攻击姿势预备。站在西蒙的队尾，山羊胡男人悠闲地吹了个口哨。在他的眼睛深处，蛰伏着的情绪蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>来吧。让我先看看吧——骸，如果你所宝贝的只是些易碎的东西，也就用不着我亲自动手了。</p><p> </p><p>=========================================================</p><p>第七章  破坏</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>透过加藤朱利的眼睛，一切看上去都像是场闹剧。大厅里到处飞沙走石，混乱的效果完全满分，各家族的“观众”被爱迪尔释放出的锋利冰凌阻挡在一边，只能摆出瞠目结舌的愚蠢表情，而主角们孤立无援困在场地中央，成为试刀的受刑人。<br/>“慢慢体会吧……被彭格列初代背叛的西蒙I世的绝望感。这玻璃管里的‘罪’，是我们祖先的血、是彭格列企图掩盖的真相！”<br/>铃木以响亮而激昂的腔调向大厅里所有人揭示着彭格列的陈年恶行，西蒙一众杀气腾腾，朱利——戴蒙•斯佩多——却只是冷眼旁观。由于尽在意料之中，他对纲吉和炎真的两虎相争兴趣缺缺，此刻男人正观察着被大地属性压在地上的那几位守护者。<br/>看样子刚刚的攻击确实厉害，小孩们一时半会缓不过劲，几乎连呻吟都发不出来了。不过……<br/>哦呀？有一个例外呢。<br/>斯佩多感兴趣地挑起眉。他看见那个使双拐的黑发孩子摇摇晃晃独自爬起身，一边喘息着重新举起自己的武器。抬头之间，血淋淋的脸颊上一双凤眼异常倔强有神，斯佩多心中微微为之一耸。<br/>十代云守么……<br/>旁边的炎真发觉了这里的异动，手臂一挥，猛烈的重力又重新劈头盖脸压过去。云雀膝盖一个打弯，再次跪倒下去，但却以惊人的顽强试图挺直脊梁。西蒙首领再次加大了力量，地面因承受不住而轰然陷落，斯佩多仿佛能听见可怜的牺牲品们骨骼嘎吱作响的声音。他嘘了口气。<br/>“等下，炎真。一下子杀死的话就没意思了。”<br/>“朱利……”<br/>“而且我找小库洛姆还有点事哦♪”<br/>没有理会西蒙几人的不解神色，男人轻巧踏进陷坑，向倒在地上的少女靠近过去。“呐，你的雾之指环……把它交给我好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>场内一时寂静，所有人的目光都朝他聚焦过来。库洛姆•髑髅在地面上虚弱地颤抖起来，似乎朱利不正经的外表加剧了她的恐惧。女孩实在没有力气支撑起自己，只能躺在那里由着他一步步走近。<br/>“不……不要……”她气若游丝地吐出几个字。<br/>“你要干什么——呜啊啊！！”纲吉刚想阻止，就被炎真的火焰远远甩到另一面墙上动弹不得。一干人束手无策，眼见斯佩多操纵的加藤朱利朝少女俯下身去。<br/>“这么可爱的女孩子，只要乖乖听话就对了……哦呀？”<br/>在他伸手之前，一道银光突然直扫到他脚边。斯佩多跳开去，钢拐当啷落在了他刚站的地方。他眼角余光一滑，居高临下露出玩味的笑意。<br/>“这可真叫人吃惊——”<br/>附身中的男人看着刚才还倒在一边的云雀。黑发少年受伤不轻，气息不稳一手撑地，另一手抓住库洛姆的指尖，用力将她的雾之指环攥到了自己掌心里。内心暗暗称奇，表面不动声色，斯佩多在云雀没来得及抽回手时一脚狠狠踏住了他的手腕。<br/>“想把危险揽到自己身上吗。真勇敢。”<br/>“不会让你拿走的。”<br/>“喔~是吗？”劫匪加重了脚下的蹂躏，“就算明知毫无胜算？看来雾的指环对你很重要嘛，云之守护者？”<br/>“……”剧痛令云雀的脸上一阵发紧，但少年一声不吭。向上仰起的细长双眼里，斯佩多看见清晰的愤恨和轻蔑。恶意在男人心里升了起来。<br/>“有骨气的孩子我喜欢呢。不过，你一定会交给我的。”<br/>他打了个响指。<br/>大家都以为云雀将受到攻击，谁也没料到，库洛姆突然毫无预兆发出一声痛苦的尖叫。她纤细的身体扭曲着，剧烈地咳嗽然后开始咯血，腹部一点点凹陷下去。“！！！！”<br/>“你……！”云雀忍住嘭地涨满胸腔的怒意，“把六道骸带走的是你？”<br/>人们都发出震惊的声音。连炎真和爱迪尔也十分意外，因为此前朱利从未对他们提起这件事。只有戴帽子的眼镜男仍然笑吟吟。<br/>“没错。而且现在也是我在为小库洛姆做出内脏。”<br/>他转身走开几步，“安心吧，六道骸我不会亏待的，他顾忌着你们，可是很努力在做乖小孩的哟~反过来，你们也不要给他添麻烦比较好。虽然还想多跟你聊聊，云雀君……不过你再犹豫下去的话，这姑娘可是要死了哦？”<br/>云雀看向身边，少女仰面躺在那，胸口微弱起伏，喉咙里的抽气声痉挛得令人心悸。<br/>“不……不能给他……”<br/>她紧咬着牙根，鲜血从嘴角触目惊心地淌下来。云雀看见她朝向自己的目光里含着乞求。<br/>“云……先生……不、能……”<br/>他一瞬犹豫，然而斯佩多又开口了。“炎真，再让他们吃点苦头吧。”<br/>恐怖的重压再次降临到他们身上，云雀被迫贴向地面，脖颈几乎要折断，但一旁女孩遭受折磨的惨叫声更让他不能呼吸。泽田纲吉心如刀绞，可在对手的禁锢下他也无法还击。<br/>“为什么！！！炎真，像你这种人为什么要做这种事！！！”<br/>“为什么……你问我为什么？！”大地之火陡然变得狂野，古里炎真瞪着质问的少年，眼中吓人地灼灼发亮。“问问你自己！！问问那个曾经对我说不会继承、现在却爬上彭格列首领之位的人！！！”<br/>“那就冲我来！！！”纲吉几乎坠泪地喊道：“给他戒指！学长，给他！！！！”<br/>没有选择了。但就在云雀松开手的瞬间，突然传来了一声枪响。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>压迫感消失了。纲吉一下子摔在地板上。然而子弹并不是冲着古里炎真去的。褐发少年勉强侧了侧脸，只见自己的家庭教师站在纵横交错的冰凌之间，手中的枪冒出袅袅轻烟。加藤朱利的帽子悠悠飘向地面，上面带着穿透的弹孔。<br/>男人似乎并没有很惊讶，摸摸自己刚脱险的头顶，黑镜框后面狐狸一样的眼睛朝着里包恩一转。<br/>“哎呀，好枪法……”<br/>“你的身手也不赖。”冰锥逼到颈边，彩虹婴儿不为所动，话中有话地盯紧朱利。“不过没想到西蒙家族还有如此手段的人物，不仅弄走了我们的雾还想来夺指环，真是煞费心思啊。你到底是什么来头？”<br/>“……”<br/>俯身捡起彭格列雾戒，朱利/斯佩多勾出令人费解的微笑。<br/>“你们会知道的。”他掉转身走向铃木和炎真一行。“夜长梦多，咱们该走了吧？”<br/>西蒙首领阴郁地点了点头，一眼也不看纲吉：<br/>“下次再见就是你们的死期了……”<br/>眼睁睁看他们扬长而去，一屋子人谁也不敢阻拦。在消失之前，云雀隐约望见山羊胡男子回头朝自己眨了下眼睛：后会有期。</p><p>待到确认了安全，彭格列成员纷纷动作起来，在一片狼藉中招呼着安置伤者。狱寺坚持让人先照料十代目，山本了平也都伤痕累累，库洛姆差不多处在昏迷状态，纲吉头痛欲裂，但还是挪到她身边握住她的手。女孩子猛地咳出一口血，念了声“骸大人”，突然泪如泉涌。<br/>纲吉说不出话。<br/>没有想到炎真会是敌人，西蒙还有那样的过去、那样的力量和残暴的绝决。但给纲吉冲击更大的是，大家蒙受伤害的起因竟然偏偏是自己决定举行继承式这件事。<br/>“都是我的责任。”九代目沉痛地说，“关于西蒙家族的事情我们有诸多失察。”<br/>“不……”纲吉擦了一把脸，“九代爷爷，我不能让您替我扛着。这次的事，炎真是由于我……”<br/>他低下头，攥紧双拳。<br/>但是你们做错了啊炎真……无论如何，诡计和伤害别人并不是勇气的表现！只是现在的你还肯听我讲这些吗……<br/>迪诺和Varia几人都注视着纲吉，没有其他人说话，气氛十分惨淡。唯有里包恩敲了敲帽檐，忽然笑出一声。<br/>“废柴纲说得对。该担当的就得自己担当，虽然继承式被打断了，但现在你已经是名义上的第十代首领了。”他无视四周的惊讶，掉转头。“接下来该怎么做，你们就自己决定吧。我要回意大利去了。”<br/>“诶诶？！在这种时候？”大家感到不可思议，但最强杀手只是背对他们挥了挥手。<br/>“有些事要先去调查。”<br/>他的笑容隐没了。在里包恩眼里，比起炎真，追查骸的下落和那个看似是朱利的可疑男人才是更加迫在眉睫的事情。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“朱利……”<br/>迟疑了一阵，叫爱迪尔海德的女孩子还是上前两步，扯住了山羊胡那家伙的胳膊。<br/>“啊？怎么？”<br/>“是关于六道骸的事情。”她的眉心紧紧拧着。其实在继承式上朱利的行为已让她深感不安，虽然以往这个男人一向坏坏的样子，但她从没见过他那样近于冷酷地对别人施虐。少女想了想，还是没有挑明。“抓住那个彭格列雾守是什么时候的事？为什么你一点都没有告诉我们？”<br/>“那个啊……”把彭格列指环在手里随意地抛起又接住，斯佩多在心里暗自好笑。“也就是前些天。因为属性有相似之处，我觉得今后会派上用场。”<br/>“怪不得你最近总是玩消失，以后至少要先跟我说一声啊……”不满于他的含糊其辞，铃木继续追问着。“那个人现在在哪里？你是怎么办到的？还有这彭格列指环又是做什么用——”<br/>“真啰嗦！”斯佩多不耐烦起来，见女孩闻言怔住，连忙又让朱利的脸上堆起笑容。“总之我不是一直辛辛苦苦在为西蒙做事嘛~细枝末节讲起来就太麻烦了。过一会我还要再出去收集情报……”<br/>铃木还想说什么，但男人突然眼神一冷，按住她肩膀作了个嘘的手势。抽出随身的小刀，他猝然朝不远处的树丛里一刺，只听一声惨叫，然后有人的身体重重倒下。<br/>“嘁，彭格列九代派来跟踪的家伙吗。”<br/>斯佩多冷淡拔出刀擦了擦血，然后一脚踹过去。来人已经断了气。<br/>“朱利……！”<br/>铃木看过来的眼神有些惊惧。她虽经历无数战斗，却毕竟还是个少女，头一次撞见杀人灭口的现场。虽然向彭格列宣战之后他们做好了伤人的觉悟，但眼前在尸体的衣裳上面无表情擦掉血迹的人，突然间让她觉得不像自己熟识的那个爱玩爱调笑的朱利了。<br/>她不想再看，转向炎真：“你也说说他——”随即她发现炎真两眼无神，与泽田纲吉决裂的痛苦似乎让他非常低落。爱迪尔自己心中也并不为此次复仇之行感到快乐，她打起精神招呼其他同伴，再转脸时发现朱利居然已经不见了。</p><p>火焰散去，斯佩多在自家公寓的门口悄没声息地落脚。此时他已经恢复了自己的本相。把雾之指环放进贴身口袋的深处，青年略显疲倦地捋了捋头发。<br/>那个门外顾问里包恩，不是等闲之辈。似乎是被他看穿了呢……<br/>不过现在——推门走进去，斯佩多若无其事地对上刚刚醒来的蓝发少年。骸的病看起来好了大半，正困惑地揉着太阳穴。<br/>“我睡了多久？”<br/>——万事俱备只欠东风。稍微地，他倒希望那东风来得再晚一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>=================================================<br/>第八章  冷暖</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骸低头看着床上的一摞新衣服。<br/>还好，花边睡衣之类的没有再出现。斯佩多这次没给他买什么诡异的服装。他拿起一件比了比，尺寸刚好。六道骸谨慎地把那堆衣裳逐一抖搂开来检查，却并没发现什么品位不正常的地方。甚至有的款式还很符合他自己的审美……<br/>拿开最后一件T恤衫，少年发现最底下细心地压着一叠崭新的内裤。<br/>“……”<br/>他没能仔细品味内心突如其来的复杂感受，卧室外面传来斯佩多平淡的一声喊。“小鬼，过来吃饭咯~”<br/>骸脊背一直，下意识地望向门，他张了张嘴，但还是没能回答出声。</p><p>屋子里播放着轻快的老歌，骸感兴趣地望着角落里喇叭花形状的迷你留声机扩音器。斯佩多还在厨房里，从餐桌边只能看见背影。男人摇头晃脑地跟着哼唱。<br/>“Sul mare luccica l’astro d’argento♪……嗯哈，起来了？”他从肩上偏过头瞅了一眼，“上次医生说你是‘水土不服’外加严重缺乏调养。”<br/>骸哼一声。“是谁把别人从水罐里胡乱就拽出来的？身体适应不了突然变化是当然的吧。”<br/>“Nufufu，真不知感激。还是你觉得一直泡在那里面比较好？”<br/>“Kufufu，多余的关心。我自己也是能很快从那里出来的。”<br/>这是逞强，但他实在不想让斯佩多占据上风。要怎么凭一己之力逃出暗无天日的复仇者监狱，实际上骸一点把握都没有。曾经被恭弥催促过的“早点回来”的这件事，其实只是个未卜的愿望。<br/>现在，恭弥会不会在着急？自己消失这么些天……斯佩多曾承诺说，只要骸顺他的意，他就不去找云雀和黑曜的麻烦，并且代为维持库洛姆的内脏。这意味着，生杀大权都握在那家伙手里。<br/>没有了右眼，自己就变成了如此无能的普通人，骸一想到这点就胸中翻腾。但干着急是毫无用处的，善于计算的少年一边在头脑中梳理着眼下的情况，一边思考着是否要将计就计。初雾这时端着托盘走到桌旁，见小孩咯吱咯吱咬着披萨饼若有所思，不禁轻声嗤笑。<br/>“怎样，考虑出对策了吗？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“对我的计策啊。”把碗小心地放到骸面前，斯佩多在桌子另一面坐了下来。“是不是打算先装一下乖，等到有了机会再造我的反？”<br/>“……”<br/>其实这也是唯一明智的选择。难道斯佩多会读心术？被人看穿乃是雾属性的大忌，骸暗自惊诧，但仍保持着无事的模样。只可惜同行是冤家，双闪电青年并没有放过他的意思。<br/>“Nufufu~没关系，目前就算只是佯装顺从我也好。本来也不指望你心悦诚服，毕竟我是自作主张……总之别给我惹事就够了。”<br/>“你都这么说了，我再装模作样下去不也毫无意义吗？”骸揪过一张纸巾，在手指间捻着。“放心，我不是不识时务的人。而且在你把右眼的能力还给我之前，我是不会逃走的。因为我答应过一个人，要以完整的姿态回到他身边。”<br/>“精神可嘉。”斯佩多好整以暇地摆弄着自己的餐巾：“呐，听说你和泽田纲吉打过一仗，最后却输给了彭格列的血脉？”<br/>“那又怎样。”<br/>“我有个建议。”男人说得慢条斯理，“既然泽田也是你的目标，那么我们不妨共同行动。”<br/>骸拿起调羹。“……此话怎讲？”<br/>斯佩多顿了片刻。<br/>“我，可以说是‘彭格列的自由职业者’——我活着这么久，就是为了担当给这个家族体检的医师、修枝剪叶的园丁。我要削除那些病灶、铰掉分叉的树枝，保持彭格列向强大一致的方向发展。这可不是自诩，这是我活着的唯一使命。”面对骸的怀疑，他投去凝重的神色。“我认为泽田纲吉不适合做彭格列的十代首领，可惜包括第九代在内的一干人拼命培养和促使他挑起大梁。所以我必须出手阻止他们。”<br/>“你要杀了泽田纲吉么？”<br/>“如果他不干涉我，老老实实做个普通小孩，我也就不必管他了。或者，如果他能够变成一个强硬有权谋的人，那么我也会认可他的继承。”斯佩多双手交叉，眼睛一瞬有些茫远。<br/>“……所以你打算利用我，排除掉纲吉？”<br/>“是合作。我借你的身体而获得最大化的力量，打败他，迫使他退出或者抛弃他的天真。而你也可以借此报当初的一箭之仇。事成之后，我会把该还你的都还给你。”<br/>骸有点发呆，望过去，斯佩多期待而认真。他想起斯佩多上次问过他右眼的来历，有些事情、还并没有被这个人掌握到……少年从中看到了可乘之机，他确实可以假意应允而暂时不被斯佩多发现！<br/>不知什么时候，音乐声已经停掉。房子的主人起身去换唱片。小孩在椅子上沉思地坐了一阵，盯着碗里奶油玉米汤冒出的蒸汽。然后他稍稍吸了口气：<br/>“有一点你搞错了。我所讨厌的并不是泽田纲吉这个人，而是黑手党的整体存在。”<br/>“……”男人转过身。“原因是什么？”<br/>“无可奉告。简而言之，你是想让彭格列变成更强大的黑手党，而我则恰恰相反。把身体借你什么的，我目前还没看到同意的价值。”<br/>好一会，斯佩多站着没有动。然后，骸听见新的唱片重新沙沙地转了起来。斯佩多转身走过来，一只手不轻不重地按上他头顶。<br/>“宝贝，看来你是真的忘了怎么撒谎了呢。”</p><p>是从什么时候开始，他的谎话谁都瞒不过。无论说出多么无情的话，摆出多么凶恶的模样，那些家伙还是会呆在他身边，安心地看着他，自顾自地把他当做同伴。雾属性想不通，到底是在哪里穿帮了呢？<br/>时间一长，骸觉得自己大概是退化了。<br/>有些人，他骗不过。有些人，他又不想骗。泽田纲吉属于前者，黑曜的家伙们属于后者，云雀恭弥则二者各半。现在，面对斯佩多，他无法判断是哪种情况，只知道又一次地，自己莫名其妙遵循了内心本能的想法。<br/>即使这些真话会招来杀身之祸。<br/>冒险是正确的……蓝发男人并没有因他的拒绝而暴跳如雷，也没有像他们第一天见面时那样，凶相毕露地威胁他。斯佩多只是回到自己的座位坐下，脸上除了失望，隐约还有一丝柔和。<br/>“……喝吧，要凉了。这件事你可以慢慢考虑。”<br/>斯佩多搅着自己的那份，把汤匙缓慢地送到嘴边，又放下了。他看着骸在对面埋头喝汤。<br/>“好喝吗？”<br/>“唔……”骸吞了一口，“还不错。”其实他很久没有亲口喝过这么美味的东西了。“好喝不好喝你自己不知道的吗？”<br/>“这么多年都是一个人吃饭，久了就尝不出滋味来。”<br/>又是一股复杂的感受，和他面对着斯佩多给买的一堆衣服时一样。骸不知回答什么。“……想不到你这样的人对烹饪还挺在行的。”<br/>“什么话！我可是很注重生活质量的啊！再说，要是你也独自在这世上漂泊一百来年，肯定什么都学会自己做了……”斯佩多停下，发现骸有点踌躇地转开了眼睛。“嗯？”<br/>“还、还有吗？”小孩像猫似的舔了一下嘴角。<br/>头一次向人提出添饭的要求，六道骸觉得很尴尬，然而他看见斯佩多脸上奇妙地波动了一下，接着笑了，把自己那碗从桌面上朝他推了过来。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>云雀靠在医院走廊的墙壁上。继承式被破坏事件的第二天他就不顾阻拦地出院了，本没想到会再回来。那天的遭袭现场迪诺曾经担心地过来问他是不是还好。他淌着血，只说了一句：<br/>“我没事。除了自尊以外。”<br/>要承认这一点本身就是件伤自尊的事情。早年黑曜战中败给六道骸的手段以来，这是云雀第二次感受到同样深刻的被冒犯。这种冒犯感并不单是对手实力超群就能造成的，而是——太过相似的——他在那个西蒙的眼镜男身上看到了似曾相识的玩弄之心。外在的轻薄险恶，对人命价值的无谓，比起当初的骸，那个人要深重得多。<br/>但他隐约感到的不痛快，却是来自自己的。<br/>内心的焦灼，对新敌人的怒火，有多少是因为骸的缘故？他觉得自己从前不是这样的，他不喜欢这种草食动物式的粘滞，如今却被别人的步调牵动心绪。会场上踩着自己手腕那男人说的话刺进了他心里：顾忌着你们，骸可是在努力学乖的哟。如果单是为了黑曜那群人也就算了，但那个“你们”当中，似乎也包含了云雀的名字。<br/>是否自己有意无意流露过，想让六道骸为了他而去做出某些努力？生日蜡烛的微光里，骸曾因实体没法从水牢出来见他而面露歉意。云雀很不爱接受别人所谓的付出，那是他不需要的，而且那会让他对对方的兴趣不再自由纯粹。现在，套进了“恋人”关系之后，对彼此的执着开始化作一种催化剂，当“在意”变成了“顾忌”，他们是不是因为互相的引力而把自己的生活拉扯变形了？<br/>即使仪式被破坏，彭格列十代仍然勉强算是在风雨飘摇中上位了。对西蒙下落的追查还在进行，可正像历史上这个家族的神隐一样，似乎在他们不主动出现的情况下，谁也没法找得到。既然要咬杀的凶嫌是西蒙一员，那么云雀和泽田纲吉多少能算是顺路。日常的上学放学恢复了原样，只是大家脸上安宁不再，他们每时每刻地等待着关于古里炎真一行的新消息。很意外，今天他们收到的却是医院来的紧急通知。<br/>门开了。凤眼朝边上扫过去，泽田他们走出来，一个个表情很沉重。<br/>“云雀学长，库洛姆她……”<br/>少年说，女孩子的内脏再度衰竭了。</p><p>“那个叫朱利的混蛋！”狱寺咒骂道。“明明说给他指环就会继续维持库洛姆的内脏，难道是他骗了我们……”<br/>“我想不是。”<br/>纲吉愁苦地抱着头。“是库洛姆出了问题。是她在拒绝……那个男人切断了骸和她的联系并取而代之、又抢走雾之指环，或许她的潜意识里，不愿意接受敌人所造的内脏。”<br/>几个孩子一片默然。他们失去了骸，又没有指环的力量，能帮库洛姆恢复身体的通路都被阻塞了。此刻方能充分体会到十代家族的脆弱。<br/>“为什么里包恩在这种时候回意大利去了呢！”纲吉的不解里带有抱怨意味。“只有去找九代目问问了，或许玛蒙能帮忙……”但他心里知道不会有用，如果库洛姆自己无法消除心理上的排斥，任谁也无能为力吧。<br/>正彷徨间，他突然看见云雀径直拧开了监护室的门。“诶？学长你——”<br/>云雀没理他。<br/>其他人的目光追随着云守的后背。云雀走到库洛姆床边，面无表情看着她，她躺在那像一片叶子，曾经多少次他感到骸凭借她的眼睛偷偷注视自己，看见骸从她的轮廓中浮现，走到自己面前微笑……叶子从树上掉落，就再也回不去了。<br/>“库洛姆•髑髅，你想呆在六道骸的哪里？”<br/>他问。他也在问自己。</p><p>我呢……骸，你在哪里，我又想呆在你的哪里？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第九章  儿戏</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从那天两人一起用餐之后，骸总觉得斯佩多像是受到了激励一样，开始变着法子给他做好吃的：糯米肠，意式小馄饨，贝壳面配番茄尖椒汁，烤虾，蘑菇芦笋三明治……日新月异的菜单让骸仿佛置身于意大利美食节。虽然按照斯佩多的说法，比常人多活一倍的时间足够用来让自己多才多艺，但六道骸在心里还是暗暗吐槽，这家伙根本就是因为太久找不到人炫耀厨技，憋坏了。不过反正一饱口福的是自己，小孩乐得借此机会解解馋，也就由着他大费周章。<br/>不知不觉间，斯佩多瞧见骸原本苍白的脸颊上稍微有了些红润，眼睛也开始活泛起来，就知道每天的营养饮食已经产生了效果。他吸取上次的经验，做饭煲汤时都加了量以备再添，但他仍然觉得对于一个半大小子来说，骸吃东西的样子斯文过头，像是不能习惯敞开肚皮把自己喂饱。有时候斯佩多便擅自摆出语重心长的样子：<br/>“多吃点。你还在长身体的年纪吧？”<br/>少年眉梢一扬，完全不买账。“长结实了好让你当道具使，对吗？”<br/>两双略相似的蓝眼睛互相对抗地盯着彼此，最后斯佩多笑出声。<br/>“Nufufu，都说吃人家的嘴短，你小子倒好。”<br/>小吃货面无愧色地哼了一声，继续埋头咀嚼。斯佩多吃着自己那份，心中知道这孩子虽然对自己仍有所保留，但却并没采取刻意欺骗的态度。或许就是上次，骸表示不能与他合作的时候，他察觉到了这种特殊态度的存在，也隐约意识到，从最初见面时到现在，骸对他的认知似乎多少有了些改变。比起声色俱厉地胁迫，或许还是多吃几顿饭更有效果？<br/>也好，循序渐进地来吧……青年吃着自己的那份，同时不做声品味着这个家里久违的一点踏实和生机。</p><p>***<br/>少年被海龟引到龙宫，少女追着兔子闯进仙境，当时只记着对霍然洞开的世界目不暇接，哪料到身后唯有岁月荒芜一片？被拐带离开了正轨的年轻人应当小心些——故事里的训诫代代相传不厌其烦，只可惜该犯的错还是一样犯。<br/>“进来吧。”<br/>斯佩多沿着楼梯走下去。骸在门口探着身子瞅了瞅，结果里面并没存放什么诡异的东西，倒令他有些失望。<br/>“我还以为你要向我显摆多年的收藏品。”<br/>“你对我的人物设定究竟曲解了什么啊，臭小鬼。”<br/>这是地下室改造成的训练场一类的地方，空空荡荡。从公寓的外观看，绝对想象不到底下会有这种场所。六道骸抄着手四下环顾，前面斯佩多悠悠站定，他便不恭不敬地把视线收回来。<br/>“这是你用来修炼的洞穴？嗯，有意思。”<br/>斯佩多发出低低的恼火笑声。“虽然不知道之前大人们是怎么教育你的，但看起来是相当失败。”<br/>“那些狡猾的大人也配教育我……”骸脱口而出，初雾看到他瞬间流露出一丝愤恨，不禁意外，但立刻决定不再刨根问底。<br/>“总之目前你的体能貌似恢复得差不多了。所以呢，差不多我也该开始着手我的教育了。”<br/>像听到了考试的通知，骸的神态有些意外。相隔几米，男人一手叉腰娓娓说道：“之前我封印你的右眼时，可能对你的雾之波动产生了干扰，导致你无法使出幻术。但那应该只是暂时现象。每个人的属性是与生俱来的，即使没有了六道能力，你体内流动的雾属性也并不会消失。<br/>“现在，让我来看看你的潜力吧。”<br/>少年对于这突然的结句感到有些吃惊。“但是我还——”<br/>“没有武器？”斯佩多薄薄的嘴唇浮出笑意，随着嘶嘶的雾气，手里出现了一根拐杖似的东西。“那就要靠你自己想办法咯。”<br/>说罢，青年突然以极快的速度向骸逼了过来。<br/>骸浑身一震，下意识向后跳开，只见对方的拐杖像剑似的毫无迟疑划过了他刚刚所站的地方。这家伙的攻击是认真的？！压住内心的惶然，这时初雾已闪到了他侧面，杖尖由上直劈而下。骸无路可退，抬手向上挡去。<br/>铿！<br/>有什么东西凭空出现在他手上。骸把因本能而闭上的眼睛慢慢睁开，瞄向自己头顶，一杆熟悉的兵器正稳稳架住斯佩多的招式。“！”<br/>“嗯哼~这不是挺能干的嘛。”<br/>压力消失了，斯佩多撤回了攻击，留骸在原地站直身子惊讶打量手里的三叉戟。不，还不能这样称呼它，因为目前它只有一支戟尖成形，看上去跟长矛没什么两样。<br/>“在没有指环、匣子乃至右眼的帮助下，凭自身的雾属性能够召唤出这种完成度的东西，说明你的天资相当不错。”走出一段距离，斯佩多气定神闲地重新转身。“和我一样喜欢用长兵器呢。”他笑眯眯地补充一句。<br/>骸没心思跟他拌嘴，指尖重新触到自己得心应手的惯用之物，让他顿时觉得安全了不少。随即他听见斯佩多再次开腔：<br/>“第一次测试及格。接下来，要提高难度了哦？”<br/>话音未落，斯佩多的身影倏地消散开了。骸微微弓身做出防备姿势，但又一次，对方的意图令他愕然了。<br/>“……让你拜见一下吧，我的真本领。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“这可真是……”<br/>一片漆黑中，看着环绕四周闪闪发光的扑克牌，骸的笑里除了嘲讽还有些许真心的无语：“名字叫黑桃所以武器也是扑克牌吗，想象力还真是贫乏。”<br/>“Nufufu，可别急着口出狂言哟少年。”斯佩多的声音从虚空中响起，滑稽中透着诡异。骸精神集中，眼睛警惕地四下望着。马上，他发现扑克牌里一个接一个地涌出了人的形体。<br/>“……！”<br/>原来如此，增殖的幻术吗……但不仅如此……<br/>他的脸色维持着不变，面向出现在自己四周的几人：M•M，库洛姆，犬，千种。“哦呀哦呀。”<br/>骸明白了斯佩多的伎俩。<br/>“Kufufu，到底我还是被你看扁了啊。”<br/>略微垂下眼睑，少年的脸颊上笑容淡去了。“你觉得这种被逼与幻觉做出的同伴作战的下流手段对我有用吗？”<br/>语调很轻蔑，却是透着隐隐的、真正的不满。个中心绪，他认为初雾大概是不能分辨的，然而斯佩多却很快回答了他。<br/>“那可难说哦。”男人在不知何处幽幽说道。“对方是有着血亲或深刻羁绊的同伴，却不得不与之为敌，单是这种痛苦就足够让人的反应变慢。”<br/>少年傲然地站在包围中。“说得好像你知道一样。”<br/>“……我不知道吗？”<br/>斯佩多没有再多说什么。“来试试看。”</p><p>六道骸无暇思考对方那种过来人的姿态缘何而来。他虽然能调动原始能力使出一部分幻术，但和拥有轮回之眼时的武力值显然有落差。和黑曜几人的鏖战进行着，骸知道冷静是最重要的，因此无论被如何夹击，都摆出游刃有余的表情。<br/>“不过是些幻影……以为我动手杀你们还会犹豫一下吗？”<br/>“是的！”<br/>“这是当然的，”<br/>“如果是骸大人的话！！”<br/>几人从各个角度限制住他的行动，骸听见他们如此自信地说着，一齐直冲过来。‘库洛姆’手持三叉戟，一脸坚决地对准了他的胸口。骸漠然地弯起嘴角。<br/>“呵……”<br/>在即将被刺中的一瞬间，少年的身影化成了雾，幻觉们来不及停止，他已跳出了包围，矛尖义无反顾刺去。<br/>“！！！！”<br/>利刃穿过人体的触感是如此真实，然而骸并没有动摇。靛青色雾气开始散去了，他看到那些熟悉的脸上写满了痛苦、不解和怨恨，竟有些想发笑。<br/>“你似乎对我的人物设定也曲解了什么，D•斯佩多。”挥臂扫去最后一个残像，骸心知库洛姆他们绝不可能对自己摆出刚才那样的表情。或许正是这份绝对相信让他夺回了知觉主动。“对我来说他们并不是什么有交情的同伴，而是——我自己。”<br/>“超越情义的一体感……真是……绝无仅有的伙伴啊。”<br/>不知为何，斯佩多的话像是在感慨什么。骸等待着幻境自然崩毁，然而并没有，随即出现的声线让他僵住了。<br/>“但那种东西我不需要。只要有咬杀的猎物就足够了。”<br/>“……恭弥？！”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>还没有结束。斯佩多的诡计还在继续，并且，比刚刚还要恶劣。<br/>转过身来，‘云雀恭弥’施施然站在不远处，正以他脑中最经常浮现出的神情望着他。<br/>“让我等了很久呢，骸。”<br/>“该死的老妖怪……”不知道是应该对着对方，还是对着别的什么地方，骸攥紧武器骂了一声。“这样恶作剧，可不要以为我会轻易原谅。”<br/>但在说出这句话的时候，他就明白自己已经上当了。越是指出恶作剧的卑劣，就越是在承认幻象的本尊在自己心中多么有分量。‘云雀’又说话了，同时以完美的还原度甩了一下钢拐。<br/>“哇哦。看来会很有趣的样子，今天就让你满身是血地躺在我脚下吧。”<br/>火红的袖标一霎高扬而起，用和刚才几人完全不同级别的敏捷，黑发少年直扑骸的眼前。看着细长的海灰色凤眼迅疾朝自己靠近过来，骸觉得脑海的某处腾起一阵兴奋，在拐子和戟相碰的瞬间，他突然回到了一个再自然不过的情境里。<br/>“Kufufufu……可别后悔呀？”</p><p>对战慢慢变成了一种享受。应该说，斯佩多对十代云守的形象把握意外地好，让骸几乎是真的找到了和云雀恭弥打架时的感觉，似乎这也进一步帮助了他恢复幻术本能。那些攻击，真是又亲切又让人想念。骸投入地拆解着‘云雀’每一招，脸上带着乐在其中的着迷神色。<br/>“你看起来很高兴呢。”一拐穿过他扬起的发梢，‘云雀’说。<br/>“如果你是本尊的话我大概更高兴。”骸报以巧妙的一击，这时他的戟终于回到了三叉的形状。“不觉得有点失策了吗，玩扑克牌的先生。”<br/>“哦？”<br/>近距离地，冒牌的云守忽然展开了骸从未见过的活泼笑靥。“那也未见得——”<br/>就在雾属性少年觉出异常的当口，躲过他的进攻，‘云雀’一个闪身，骸看见直线放大的精致五官，大脑一下子当机。“？！”<br/>他只觉得落到脸颊上的吻如同石化的魔咒，然后怀里被促狭一撞，骸顿时失去了平衡。<br/>“哇啊！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“疼疼疼……”<br/>风纪委员长眉头紧锁地抱膝蹲在门口的地毯上碎碎念。刚才骸在慌乱之中一下打中了对方的小腿筋，于是战斗就这么结束了。<br/>“不解风情的小鬼……话说！你不要在那洗脸了！已经洗了十分钟了吧！被爷爷福利一下你就这么膈应吗！！！”<br/>“福利个鬼……”骸捧着毛巾使劲擦着刚才被亲的脸颊。“你才是！不许用恭弥的脸摆出那种表情！！！”他恼火地冲正在撇嘴的‘云雀’喊道。后者不高兴地“嘁”了一声，变回了斯佩多原本的样子。<br/>“不过，今天的训练表现还算可圈可点。”过了一会男人站起来舒展身子，“不枉我给你吃了那么多美味佳肴。”<br/>“我倒是一点也没觉得你有哪里可圈可点……”骸从盥洗室走到他旁边，脸上还带着些别扭的模样，看了一眼表。“居然打了这么长时间么。”<br/>“啊、还真是……”斯佩多说，他们好像这才恍然又回到了世界中。“晚饭做香草丸子面怎么样？你过来帮我吧，顺便可以学两手。”<br/>“你的教育指的原来是这个吗|||”<br/>斯佩多去柜子里找备用的围裙。骸自己先进了厨房，挽起袖子把柠檬罗勒切碎，一边心不在焉地回想着对战中云雀的模样。他不知道斯佩多也同样心不在焉地回想着他对战中说过的那些话语。<br/>——在我眼里，这孩子究竟是“孺子可教”，还是单纯的“奇货可居”？</p><p> </p><p>====================================================</p><p> </p><p>第十章  雷雨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“第八种属性的火焰——夜之炎——顾名思义，和光明相反。不同于能够向外释放正能量的各种火炎，它向内吸收负能量，是能够将人从一处传送至另一处的火焰。”<br/>斯佩多双手插在口袋里，慢条斯理解说着。一簇诡异浮在空中的“鬼火”在他身边扑扑跳动着，看上去如一团水花。骸不敢大意地望着那火炎，前不久，初代雾守正是用它奇迹般地劫狱成功、将他从水牢带了出来。<br/>“……说得容易理解一点，它就是亚空间或者所谓的‘虫洞’。只要让身体触到夜之炎，就会被吞进去、困在我所构造的异质空间里。不用担心，”见骸露出严峻的神色，青年笑道：“出口是有的，当然啦，要看我的意愿~”<br/>“这是在威胁我吗。”<br/>“嗯哼，真聪明。”斯佩多歪着脸颊，一副‘不听话就关小黑屋哦’的表情。“有悟性的学生我喜欢呢，那么接下来是答疑时间~♪”<br/>骸忍住反唇相讥的冲动。“为什么你能使用这种火焰？就我所知……”<br/>“它不符合任何一种属性，对吧？”赞许地点着头，斯佩多徐徐移开视线。“如你所见，我的本行是雾属性的术士，但后来——”<br/>他似乎在寻找着合适的字眼。<br/>“后来我经历了很多并非常人能体验的事情。我花了很久，逐渐让自己变成现在这个样子，在这过程中我掌握了夜之火……至于需要满足的条件，大概是执念吧。”<br/>男人望向那团漂浮的焰光。“只有怀着无尽执念的人，才可能成为它的驾驭者。”<br/>骸的喉间微微动了一下，像是想要把这些话咽下去吸收掉。执念指的是彭格列的事情吗？他眼下还不能十分理解这个家伙的心病。<br/>“还有问题嘛？”家庭教师转身勾动嘴角。<br/>“……有。”小孩回过神，“如果被你用夜之火困住，难道就没有强行从内部突破的可能？没人愿意坐以待毙吧。”见斯佩多咯咯笑，他不满地说。<br/>“好问题。不过杀手锏的破解方法可是不能轻易示人的哟？”<br/>大凤梨故作神秘揽住了小凤梨的肩膀。<br/>“我自己也没试过~但是理论上讲应该可以。Nufufu，能解除魔法的，大概并不是公主的吻……”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>穿过夜之炎的感觉不是很舒服，就好像被什么不知是烧灼还是冰冷的东西从头到脚淋透了一样。骸被斯佩多从复仇者那救出来的时候还在昏迷，所以这是第一次以清醒的状态穿越亚空间。从出口掉出来时他有些紧张地调整姿势，安安稳稳落了地。<br/>少年站直身子，下一秒被光线刺得微微眯起眼睛。<br/>“很久没来户外了，对吧？”<br/>斯佩多在他身后落到地面上，夜之炎随即消失了。他们一同望着眼前的景象：公园里树丛掩映，夏日的繁花盛开着，不远处的街道上偶尔驶过一辆车。房屋正在午后的闷热中打着瞌睡。<br/>“这里……”<br/>“我们刚刚横跨了半个意大利哦。”<br/>初雾迈开步走出树荫，骸仍停留在原地，但并不是由于被夜之炎如同传送门般的诡异功能所震惊。他四下环顾，手指有些不自然地握紧。<br/>这地方……不知为何有些熟悉的感觉……<br/>斯佩多晃悠着走在前面。他的本意是带骸出来逛逛，这里离他们的住处很远，就算被人看见也不用担心暴露了根据地。而且家里也需要添置一些日用品了。除此之外……他扭过头，目光在六道骸脸上打了个转。少年表情平淡，一手微微撩着松散垂落的头发。<br/>室外教学？倒也未必。斯佩多是想看看骸的表现。隐约地，他也想试着搞清自己的心情——与人结缘的经历烙下的悲痛，已足够让他吸取教训退避三舍，但一百年过去，他还是再一次动了心思，想试试把谁放在身边。</p><p>拐进商店街的超市，青年合掌一拍。“Nufufu~俗话说受人一饭也该知恩图报，所以今天就乖乖地给我当劳力吧。要买的东西有点多……”<br/>骸一时忘记了刚才的不舒服感觉。看着对面家伙美滋滋从口袋里掏出老长的清单，他忍不住抹一把汗。<br/>“这个展开总觉得有什么地方不对劲……”<br/>“不要拒绝老人家的请求喔？”斯佩多挥了挥手里的纸条。“天气热，不如我们来分头采购，看谁先速战速决。我猜你该不会是不敢和我——”<br/>“少用这种笨蛋激将法了！给我！”<br/>斯佩多看见小孩一把抄过纸条，虽然嘴上不以为然却还是立刻应战，转眼三两步就朝货架之间跑过去，中途还回过头颇有气势地一指：<br/>“KUFUFU，要是我胜了你就把你那个碍眼的刘海剪掉哦！！”<br/>久违地，他也重拾起玩心。两个人在一排排的琳琅满目之间比赛着，他眼疾手快，小家伙也不示弱，伶俐地窜来窜去，不时朝他抛来志在必得的眼神。不过最后还是慢了半拍，等斯佩多站到收银台旁边，骸才抱了一篮子东西箭步赶上来。<br/>“你给我的单子绝对比你的那份长！”<br/>“这种事情没有早点发现可是你自己的问题啊~”<br/>骸咬咬牙，怒视着老奸巨猾的某人，后者从容清点。“嗯……都买齐了，除了一个小错误。”最后从篮子里拣出一盒什么，斯佩多说，“要买的是巧克力，不是巧克力味的保险——”<br/>他没说完，骸倒吸一口气，赶紧抢过来掉头就奔去换。再回到他面前的时候，小孩脸带愧色，闷不作声地把巧克力盒子朝他一推。<br/>斯佩多觉得欺负未成年人颇有趣，不过想想也应该适可而止。他没有接。<br/>“吃吧，本来就是买给你的。”</p><p>拎着鼓囊囊的袋子走了一段路，天越发闷热晦暗，随后便传来滚滚雷声。大雨很快倾盆而落，骸跟着斯佩多跑了两步，躲到一家冷饮店的屋檐下。<br/>“嗯哼~这下倒是凉快了。”初雾望着如注的雨帘。“先在这里等雨小些吧，人多眼杂，不好施展夜之炎。”<br/>两人在靠窗的桌边坐下。骸抖了抖身上的水滴，见斯佩多拿了个甜筒走过来。<br/>“难得出来一趟，我再去办点杂事，马上就回。你稍微坐一会吧。”<br/>“正下着雨，你去哪？”<br/>“唔……去彭格列签个到。”<br/>他半开玩笑的回答显然并没有得到十代的信任。披上兜帽顶着雨走出门，斯佩多在马路中间瞥了一眼冷饮店的落地窗，小孩正扒在玻璃上，狐疑地朝他这边窥伺。骸看见斯佩多朝他朗朗一笑，未及诧异，对方的身影便借着闪电的亮光一瞬不见了。<br/>这个人到底是怎么回事……<br/>蓝发少年慢悠悠舔着甜筒，一边心不在焉望着窗外的漫天大雨。被斯佩多“圈养”起来已经有些日子了。一开始的话不投机之后，他本以为斯佩多会隔三差五重提向他借身体的要求，谁知斯佩多至今再没提过半句，仿佛忘记了正题，只是日复一日像带徒弟一样拉扯着他。<br/>天上不会掉下馅饼，怎会有人平白无故对你好？就算有，骸也从不觉得那种运气会落在自己头上。开始他提防着斯佩多虚情假意笼络他，然而时间长了又觉得不像。斯佩多总是给他那种复杂的感受：有时凉薄，有时温暖，有时真正可畏，有时又充满槽点。或许因为同是雾，他才能感知得如此真切。<br/>门口的风铃随着顾客的出入叮铃铃作响。<br/>不可能一直这样下去。今后要怎么办？即使部分作风和做法不谋而合，两个人的终点仍然南辕北辙。各自尚且抱着心结，如果只是所谓的互相取暖，未免可怜。腻的甜味在舌尖上化开。骸用手托着腮帮，抬眼瞄到柜台上的电话机。早先还曾想过趁斯佩多不在时给云雀和库洛姆他们通风报信，现在又有了机会，他却不愿走过去拿起听筒。<br/>报个平安？他确实平安得不得了，可却忙于应对自己的新处境无暇他顾，更遑论回应那些遥远的期待。就这样随便地接通电话，反过来似乎也对斯佩多有种微妙的内疚。只能好自为之了吗……<br/>他这时感到四周比刚才嘈杂了一些，似乎阵雨让不少人避进了店里。但骸抬起头的时候突然心里一咯噔。<br/>不对！！<br/>少年的手臂不动声色地挪动了一下，伸到了桌底。他意识到形势已经发生了变化，在店里的各处，一眼扫去，可以看到好几道来者不善的目光正监视着自己。这些人并不是普通顾客……<br/>他缓慢地调整着姿势，精神高度集中。距离后脑勺不远处发出喀拉一声响的时候，骸像听到信号般猛地动作起来。桌子被一脚踢开，与此同时，大约十来个男人一齐掏出了枪。<br/>“受死吧，六道骸！！！”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>旧日的仇家。<br/>没有想到竟然会以这种方式……这大约是报应。冲进雨幕当中时骸苦笑着想到。<br/>能够三次被投进复仇者监狱的人，是黑手党世界的重罪犯。六道骸区区十五岁的年纪，名下却是血债累累。小时候一心只想报复那些恶心的大人，甚至对象是谁也并不重要，他们有天大的委屈，必须要发泄到什么人头上。当然现在连自己回看去都觉得中二痕迹明显，但有些错是不可挽回的，他不得不一辈子背负下去。<br/>只是在这个倒霉的当口，在他恰巧被剥夺了六道能力的现在，劣势是显而易见的。落难的滋味，看来老天是一定要让他重新尝尝。<br/>基本的幻术还使得出，骸迂回着从大街拐进小巷。喧哗追赶声在不远处回荡，他抹开脸上的水，努力压住呼吸。贴着墙根转过一个弯，对面突然一声得胜的大叫，骸发现自己被堵住了。<br/>“在这！！！”<br/>已经来不及转身，他尽全力一闪，黑洞洞的枪口爆发出一朵火光。骸的肩膀撞到了墙砖上，眼前闪过一瞬混乱。有什么模糊的记忆忽然从他脑海深处挣脱出来。<br/>看你还跑不跑——跑——把他的眼珠挖出来——来——<br/>雷鸣嗡嗡地震着耳膜，衣衫沉重贴住骸绷紧的身体。横过三叉戟，他咳出一口水，蓝色的眸子饱含着自嘲似的冷笑。<br/>“呵……”<br/>又一阵似曾相识的感觉，这次他知道是为什么了。原来是这里。是这里，这座城镇……在这里，当他还是从艾斯托拉涅欧逃出来的69号试验品时，在这些街巷上，他曾经那样绝望地奔跑过。<br/>“这世界还真是乏味呢。”<br/>骸没有去擦额角流下的血。在他身后远处，透过哗哗的雨声，斯佩多站在高处的屋顶上，饶有兴致地观看着地面上正在发生的一切。</p><p> </p><p>===================================================</p><p> </p><p>第十一章  拔节</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>倒并不是故意挑这个节骨眼离开骸身边。斯佩多去了趟彭格列总部，想瞅瞅情况有没有变化，自从西蒙家破坏了继承式到现在，他觉着彭格列应该一定有些动作了才对。在城堡里他意外地看到了泽田纲吉的家庭教师。忌惮于里包恩的敏锐嗅觉，为免被发现，斯佩多便早早抽身回来。<br/>回来就撞上这一幕好戏。<br/>隔着千万重的雨点，他居高临下，觑着那边人仰马翻。小少年势单力孤背水一战，头发耀眼的蓝色浇得湿透，左冲右杀之间抖落一道道的水珠子，就像一条鱼在激流中挣掉了一身的鳞片。斯佩多想起那孩子刚被自己从水罐子里弄出来的样子，一样的透心湿，却是惨白冰冷的，胸口的起伏都快要停掉一般。到家又闹一场大病，他那时还犯过嘀咕：这娃娃能养得活吗？<br/>现在，就在眼前，缓过了秧的苗子正往上拼命生长。十代雾守运足了精神，一招一式都力道充沛角度刁钻，幻术也微微收放变化着，把彪形大汉们隔在两步之外。斯佩多看着看着，就有点忘了自己是在看戏。<br/>没挑错人。这小子毕竟是真正被彭格列指环认可过的人。虽然不知道那一脸看透世情似的脸色是从何而来……他扯了扯连衣帽的边沿，心思逐渐跟随着骸的安危流动，几乎没留意自己也被淋成了落汤鸡。度量着对方的体力消耗，朝前一脚踏上楼顶的边缘，斯佩多终于忍不住出声：<br/>“小鬼——”<br/>他看见少年骤一回头。雨势很猛，骸的眼睛却在里面清晰地油然一亮。原本的犹豫就在这时消失了，初雾扬起手臂：“接着！”<br/>一道银光落进骸的手掌。那是彭格列雾之指环。<br/>六道骸心头轰地震颤起来，却没时间去惊疑。新的攻击正向他紧逼不舍。把小金属环向手指上利索一掼，骸弯下腰，靛青色火焰嘭地开了花。<br/>比起上次训练，这次点燃戒指更加容易。寻仇的家伙们这时显出了怯意，有了指环加持，骸的攻击力明显提升，但或许更是因为知道斯佩多就在附近，他的底气此时完全压倒了对手。很快，胜负见了分晓。<br/>“嗯哼，好样的。”<br/>斯佩多由衷地弯起嘴唇。他低着头，看骸站在战场狼藉中间。小孩的三叉戟尖端垂到地上，血红一绺绺沿着往下淌，脚边被雨水匝出一片殷殷的雾气。斯佩多琢磨着纵身跳下去会合，然而少年喘息稍定抬起了脖子，脸色一点也不好。<br/>“这戒指是哪里来的？”<br/>骸没有笑。<br/>“你对库洛姆他们做了什么？”<br/>双闪电青年停住了抬到一半的脚，顿了顿又收回去。他的心中凉了一截，刚才自顾自的喜悦忽然变成了笑话。他忘了，骸没忘，也提醒他得想起来——再怎么千般万般的好相性，也都是他一个人硬夺来的，再怎么宝贝着，他的俘虏依旧是身在曹营心在汉。<br/>“啊……之前一直没想起告诉你来着，Nufufu……”<br/>慢慢把表情调整回原状，斯佩多吸了口气，“其实前阵子，在彭格列的继承式——！！！！”<br/>吸的那口气猛地呛到了喉咙眼。他望着骸的后方，脸色大变。<br/>“当心！！！”<br/>“诶？！！——”<br/>骸正一门心思等着斯佩多的下句，闻声还没回过脸来，蛇一样的东西已经抽到了他的脚踝上。像一团凭空冒出的黑色墨水，有什么熟悉而恐怖的形象出现在了他的对面。</p><p>复仇者——</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>猛烈的拉扯使骸一下子失去了平衡。他像鱼线上的钓饵一样被凌空甩了出去，飞过整条巷子撞到了墙壁上。剧痛中，三叉戟从他手里松掉了。<br/>第一下攻击只是使他失去还手之力。拉扯并没有停下，骸刚支起上身，脚踝处又是狠狠一拽，他在地面上被铁索拖出好几米远，磕磕撞撞的震动中少年试图用手抓住周围的什么东西，眼中却映出了复仇者越来越近的、像灰烬一样飘动的漆黑斗篷。<br/>要被抓回去了。他的脑子里只剩下这一个念头。要被抓回那个地方去了……<br/>到最后还是逃不过那些死神的锁链，逃不过黑手党游戏规则的道貌岸然。比起绝望，骸的整个灵魂此刻更多是被愤怒所填满。被抓回去的每次都被更重地刑罚，这一次大概该要他性命了吧……但他不想死在那个混蛋地方，不想死在那些混蛋手里！！！胳膊肘在拖行中蹭破了，少年头晕眼花，咬住最后一口力气想要反抗，就在这时，一个身影从他的上方掠过，直扑向复仇者而去。<br/>“敢动我家的小鬼……也不看看老子是谁！！！”<br/>铿地一声脆响，锁链被从中间齐刷刷砍作两段。脚踝上的蛮横力道消失了。骸忍住反胃的呻吟，在泥泞的雨水里仰起脸。他看见戴蒙•斯佩多背对他站着，长筒靴被洗得崭亮，衣摆飒地荡开，摘下了兜帽露出脑后的一撮蓝色头发居然仍很挺拔——不，这些都不是重点——骸微微张开嘴唇，望着近在咫尺罩住自己头顶的大型兵器，那是一把巨大的镰刀，刀刃上的冷光把落下的雨滴都切成两半，而刀身却如同鸟儿展开的羽翼，把他护在底下。<br/>握住镰刀的人没有看他。不同于之前训练他时的那副样子，也不同于初见时的压迫感，此刻的斯佩多散发出的是更加纯粹的强硬气焰。骸说不出话，直着眼睛。 <br/>这个人才是真正的死神……<br/>下一秒，初代雾守的镰刀发出骇人的呼啸声，袭向复仇者的半腰。借着这个空隙，骸感到手腕被用力拖起，然后身边突然窜起了夜之炎。斯佩多在他胸口重重一推，被吸入火焰前的最后一瞥中，复仇者的身影变成了模糊撕裂的黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>从夜之炎的出口掉出来，六道骸咕咚一声跪倒在地上。他精疲力竭，俯身大口喘气，触到掌心毛绒绒一片，不愿多想便直接软下身子躺了过去。等了一小会，他才反应过来这是斯佩多公寓里的地毯。<br/>夜之炎传送他千钧一发逃离了虎口，到家了。<br/>到家……骸困倦不堪的脑中无暇去细究刚刚一闪而过的安定感是什么。他蜷了蜷酸痛的身体，身上的细小皮肉伤疼得越来越朦胧。就在这时漂浮在房间半空的第8火焰再次噼啪地摇晃了一下，接着斯佩多从那里扒拉着钻了出来。<br/>“骸你——哇啊啊！！！”<br/>他险些踩到横躺在地上的少年，仓促一避，结果越过骸一个跟头翻了出去，直接摔到房间那头。骸没劲起来，闷闷道一声你没事吧。<br/>男人揉着被闪到的腰伏在地毯上，砸着嘴缓了一缓，扭头看着九死一生抢回来的小孩：<br/>“……我怎么捡了你这么个祖宗……”<br/>亏。亏大发了。<br/>且不说吃穿用住全套花销。想着一点点地栽培，养不熟不说，连句好话也捞不着听；教训了并盛的那群小朋友，回来还要被兴师问罪……想到这斯佩多觉得自己真冤，养孩子真难，到头来还是人算不如天算。当初到底是哪根筋抽了想出这么个主意——但是看看身边，他又把这些暂时抛到了脑后：<br/>骸舒展了四肢，正合着眼放心地躺在他的长绒地毯上。<br/>斯佩多看了一会，伸手过去摁到骸头顶上，摸到对方软塌塌的潮湿的发丝，使劲揉了两下。六道骸不满地拧起眉头，睁开眼发现斯佩多也伸开胳膊腿，胡乱仰躺到了地板上，刚才战斗中的潇洒形象全无。<br/>“臭小子。明明论辈分我是你祖宗。”<br/>窗外阳光明媚。这里离遇袭的那座城镇很远，所以并没有下雨。两个人带着惊险得如同幻象的余韵，摊在那里晾晒着自己。突然年长的那个又从地上弹了起来：<br/>“糟糕！！买的东西还在冷饮店忘记拿回来啊啊啊……”<br/>骸望着斯佩多一蹦而起，从他身上跨过去，念叨着召出夜之炎，钻进去不见了。少年把视线移到天花板，许久泛起了一丝笑意。他在空无一人的房间里久违地哈哈笑出声来，头发上的雨腥味和地毯绒毛的灰尘味随着呼吸钻进他鼻孔里，又痒又酸。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>在吃晚饭的时候斯佩多告诉了骸戒指的事情。当然，动刑威逼云雀他们的细节他并没有讲。骸这才知道斯佩多已经破坏了继承式，此外，库洛姆的内脏也没再靠斯佩多供给。<br/>“这是什么意思？”<br/>“那个小丫头拒绝接受我造的内脏。唉唉，浪费爷爷一片好心……”大反派一边摇头一边切着牛排。骸瞪了他一眼，于是斯佩多又说：<br/>“放心吧，你的小姑娘没事。不知通过什么方法，自己能够维持身体了呢。”<br/>“……”<br/>欣慰和失落参半的心情让骸接下来吃得有些马马虎虎。斯佩多见他接受得还算平静，也松了口气。<br/>“我虽然不是什么好人，但做事也是有原则的。既然答应过你，对你的宝贝我就不会认真动手。”男人丢下叉子，蓝眼睛里情绪很淡。“有了雾之指环的力量，加上你我，再见到泽田纲吉的时候，应当足以让他知趣引退。这个目的达到了，我就……放你走。”</p><p>六月的意大利山峦滴翠，到夜里，六道骸又打开了窗子。星星的位置似乎和一个月前相比并没有太明显的变化，光芒却愈发带上夏季的安详，漫天撒开，看得人心神开旷。他站了阵子，回去躺在床上睡不着。<br/>在斯佩多这次提起将来的谋划时，他没有太大的抵触，这和前几次都不一样。是因为白天斯佩多救了他的命吗？<br/>或者……是因为他开始习惯一些东西？<br/>骸在枕头上转了个脸。总想这些事让他头痛，于是他开始想些别的。他想到他所担忧的库洛姆瘦小的模样，随即，几乎感到有些胆怯地，他的脑子里浮现出了云雀恭弥的脸。和云雀断绝已经多久了……分开的那天是五月五，他们在天台上吃了蛋糕，后来接吻了……<br/>床头突然有什么嘀地响了一声。骸瞟过去，原来是今天在超市刚买的电子钟在报时。现在是夜里12点了，应该说是昨天刚买——<br/>他胸腔里忽腾一跳。<br/>六月九，现在是六月九日的零点。<br/>远离并盛，在地球另一边的星空底下，他刚刚长了一岁。</p><p> </p><p>=================================================</p><p> </p><p>第十二章  接触</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>戴蒙•斯佩多难得睡一个好觉。很多年来，睡眠对他来说早已变成一种没有享受价值的机械性事项，几乎天天都在破晓时分就会结束。所以当他被洗衣间里窸窸窣窣的动静弄醒时，才意识到自己这次竟踏实地一觉睡到了天亮。<br/>“哈啊……”<br/>伸了个懒腰从长沙发上坐起来，青年捋了捋脑后的头发，掀掉身上的毯子。里屋仍依稀传来鼓捣的声音，他刚经过休整的大脑立刻清醒起来。难不成是被贼摸进来了？不会，这房子有幻术结界保护着的，外人注意不到……那就是凤梨小鬼在搞什么名堂咯？<br/>想到这里他赤脚站起身来，带着一丝不安的好奇心，蹑手蹑脚穿过客厅朝洗衣间摸过去，在门口藏住身子，悄悄探头探脑。<br/>是骸。<br/>背对着他，骸没有马上发现自己正在房东的注视之下。小孩有点苦恼地研究着洗衣机的用法，像害怕不够量似的，把洗衣粉往小盒里倒了又倒，然后从脚边拿起揉成一团的睡衣裤塞进滚筒里。转身正准备再去抓下一件，他忽然浑身一震，大惊失色地抬起头来。<br/>“！！！”<br/>面面相觑。两人一瞬都不知所措，许久斯佩多咳了一声，倚到门框上。<br/>“Nufufu，变勤快了哦？大清早就爬起来洗床……单……”<br/>说到了最后一个词他才明白过来其中的问题所在，口型有些微妙地僵在了那里，但是已经晚了。对面的少年闻言又是一乍，然后脸上迅速出现了尴尬的红。<br/>“啊、那个…！我——”<br/>六道骸从没觉得这么难堪过，他百口莫辩地站着，下意识想挥手否定什么，随即发现手里还攥着换下来的床单，像被烫了似的赶紧把它扔到洗衣机里。斯佩多看着他砰地把顶盖一压，这时候开始有点想笑了。 <br/>转开视线，男人使劲绷住嘴角的弧度。“咳……”他向上翻着眼睛，“男孩子嘛……总会有……我懂的~~”<br/>“不不不是！！”骸有点语无伦次，耳根也烫起来。“不是我！啊不是…我是说，梦、那个只是…不是你想的那样！我并没有……”他急赤白脸地向对方表示着自己的无辜，然而斯佩多只是一边安抚地点头一边露出“不用解释了”的表情。<br/>“好啦，”见小家伙张牙舞爪要犯急，初雾放缓神色，以一副过来人的语气说道：“又没取笑你，用不着这么紧张。收拾好了过来准备吃早餐吧，今天带你出去玩~”<br/>“诶？”<br/>“Buon Compleanno……所以放松一下？”斯佩多侧过脸一笑。对着仍然有点愣怔的寿星，他又忍不住捉弄地加了一句：“安心，床单的事我不会告诉云雀恭弥的。”然后任由对方气急败坏的声音一路追出了洗衣间。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>酒吧里很有情调，不知外界晨昏昼夜。骸觉得斯佩多带他来这种地方颇有种“家有少男初长成”的意味，又想起早晨的事，内心深深认为自己受到了小看。他穿了件格子短袖衫和牛仔裤，混在灯影幢幢里不算协调，而脸上又约略显出年少的清爽气息，饶是引人注意。骸自己惯于在各种环境下打混，顾盼之道并非不懂，只觉得趣味有限，朦朦中倒是想起云雀恭弥来。<br/>如果把那个锐气四溢又不知风月的家伙扔到这里，一定超级有趣吧？<br/>他跑着神，脑内幻化种种剧场，四下的喧嚣就再没入耳目。斯佩多穿着浅青色衬衫，松松打了条领带，靠在吧台上跟老板聊几句，眼睛却时不时仍留心着骸。小家伙坐在暗影里若有所思，脸颊上似笑不笑。斯佩多本想领他散散心，如今知道他多半还是在想着那群山长水远之外的伙伴们，只好认栽地叹出一口气。<br/>将发育未发育的年纪，又明白又糊涂的时节。多令人羡慕，连孤单都是有生气的。斯佩多喝了一口酒，嗓子眼里有点热。真羡慕啊……自己是早就不长了，像琥珀里凝固了的小虫，死而不僵，可也没有盼头。六道骸思念着他的小恋人，将来总还能找过去结结实实地拥抱一下，可自己呢？<br/>这样想着，斯佩多也跑了神。或许是他的样子太寂寞，总是有人上来搭讪，他一边敷衍了一边让自己清醒回来。走到骸旁边，他敲了敲小孩的头顶，把对方推进台球室里。</p><p>“说起来，你怎么知道今天是我的生日……”<br/>“爷爷我什么都知道♪”围着球桌转圈测量最佳角度，斯佩多夸张道。“彭格列总部里虽然没有你们的履历档案，但这点基本信息还是能找到的。”<br/>“彭格列也没有你的档案吗？”<br/>“我们那时还是战乱的年代，没保存这些东西……不过彭格列家族史之类的大部头倒是有提到我哦？”<br/>响亮地把一个球击进袋里，初代雾守自我鼓吹。<br/>“本人被誉为捉不住实体的幻影，同时也是鼎鼎有名的彭格列第一大背叛者~”<br/>“遗臭万年啊……”骸不感兴趣似的望着桌上滚动的彩球。明明这家伙是彭格列第一大死忠粉丝才对——“为什么不改掉？常年潜伏在彭格列的家伙不可能没机会修正关于自己的谬误记载吧。”<br/>“Nufufu，我倒宁愿被当做叛徒，这样的名声反而掩护了我暗中维护家族的行动……”斯佩多一挥手，没当回事。“不过昨天为了救你，我可是不得已在复仇者面前暴露了真身啊。估计今后就再瞒不下去了吧……看看我付出的牺牲！还不快对我孝敬一点！”<br/>骸对他的谢意立刻又蒸发了大半，没好气地绕到桌子另一面。斯佩多惊奇地看着少年侧过身熟练坐上桌沿，竖起球杆大致瞄了一眼，然后薄而干脆地点下去，漂亮打了个扎杆。<br/>“哦呀？技术不错嘛，”他称赞地说。“练过？”<br/>骸不看他，俯身接着在桌面比划。“以前在这类地方谋过生活。”<br/>“……”<br/>斯佩多心里晃悠了一下。好像，这是骸第一次主动提及从前的经历。他的目光盯着前后试探的球杆尖端，“做服务生？”<br/>“什么都做过。”<br/>骸面无表情一捅，球滴溜溜地滚出弧线掉进洞里。然后他直起腰，这时轻轻动了动嘴角：“……所以别把我当小孩子看。不用。”<br/>视线再度碰到一起。和清早在洗衣间里的慌慌张张不同，骸蓝色的眸子此刻在柔暗的灯光下显得异常沉静。斯佩多隔着桌子凝视了他一会，然后垂下眼睑笑了笑。<br/>“我说……呐，想不想回日本去见见你的心上人？”<br/>“咦？！”<br/>“我可以破例让你回去一次。”青年把球杆拄到地上。“现在那边应当是傍晚了，咱们打完这局，然后就用夜之炎送你过去。当然，不可以向他泄露我们的计划和其他细节，也不能让泽田纲吉知道——嗯？”<br/>他发现骸的瞳孔里已然变得奕奕有神。像被打了强心剂，少年跃跃欲试地端平了姿势：<br/>“一言为定。Kufufu，那我马上就把这局结束掉~”<br/>看着他绕着桌子开始乒乒乓乓狂戳起来，斯佩多提了球杆苦笑一声，没再说什么。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>当並盛中学熟悉的轮廓出现在视野里的时候，骸忍住了从身体内部向外迸发出的一阵颤栗。斯佩多把他放在这就走开了。晚风温热掀着他的衣角，树丛沙沙作响，如同催促他往前去，但他痴痴站了片刻，却像近乡情怯似的、没有了之前的急切。<br/>已经过了放学时间。校园里一眼望去没几个学生，泽田应该早就回家去了。不过骸知道，爱校如家的云雀总是会在应接室或天台上呆到很晚。<br/>把手抚上校门口的石墙，墙壁被一天的骄阳晒得有些发烫。他抬头远远望向自己许多次溜进去过的教学楼，然后还是选择了用幻术隐藏自己。越是走近，骸就越担心云雀突然出现在楼顶或某扇窗口——在猝不及防的状态下遇见彼此，会让没有准备好的人陷于慌乱。他想起了之前自己为云雀庆生的时候说过的话：等我成为了真正的我……<br/>现在，轮回眼的能力被斯佩多“没收”了，他不再是名符其实的“六道骸”，也不再是云雀恭弥所期待的那个强劲的对手。骸的脚下略显犹疑。他觉得自己就这样以半吊子的模样冒失跑回来，实在丢脸；如果云雀看到他的变化，会作何感想？<br/>忐忑之间，不知不觉已经到了应接室的门口。走廊一片阒静，门似乎锁着。那么剩下就只有去天台了——就在骸沉思着走过转角的一刹那，突然猛地又躲了回来。<br/>云雀刚巧从楼梯上走下来。<br/>骸缓过一口气，这才想起，由于施了幻术的缘故，对方其实是不会看见自己的。但他还是小心翼翼地从墙角探出头。<br/>黑头发少年走得不紧不慢，由于天气热的缘故，没有披着外套，纯白的短袖衫映衬得红色风纪袖章异常鲜艳。云雀没有感觉到他，在几步开外转了个弯，继续下楼去了。骸迟疑了一秒，跟了上去。</p><p>他与云雀之间保持着固定的距离，同时尽量消减掉自己的脚步声。云雀走出了教学楼，开始巡视心爱的校园。骸很庆幸云豆没有跟在周围，因为鸟儿的动物直觉很灵敏，也许会让自己穿帮。他一边自嘲这种跟踪狂行为，一边抬眼注视着前方云雀恭弥圆圆的后脑勺。云雀步子迈得周正而平稳，肩膀随着动作微微震动着，漆黑的发梢贴在雪白的脖颈上。骸勾起嘴角，觉得对方真是可爱极了。<br/>他注意到云雀手里没有握着拐子。很久之前他曾经开玩笑地问云雀平时到底把拐子藏在哪。黑发少年死活不肯泄露天机，于是最后骸说：“Kufufu，那我就只好动手搜搜看喽~”然后眉开眼笑地扑上去把对方的衬衫下摆一掀，不顾云雀的怒气，胆大包天地摸了个遍。结果至今也依然是个谜啊……<br/>云雀停下擦汗，骸也停下扇扇风，云雀蹲着身子去看花圃里的幼苗，骸也弯腰从一旁眯起眼观察。他变成了云雀的影子，如果有人能从旁看破他幻术的话，这两个少年的行为一定是一出十分搞笑的哑剧。但是跟着恋人兜兜转转却不敢现身说话的骸心里，除了一层层涌出的温柔之外还有淡淡的伤感。<br/>看上去精神不赖呢。真是太好了，骸想。<br/>如果我就这么失踪了、再也不出现的话，这个人也依旧能振作如常地活下去。<br/>这是好事。是好事……<br/>今天是我的生日哦。恭弥，果然还是想听你说一句生日快乐啊。<br/>委员长最终巡视完毕，走到一棵树底，抱臂凝望暮色四合中的整个学校。骸踅过去，像要捕捉蝴蝶一样小心。他慢慢能看清云雀眨动的睫毛，看清云雀微微发干的嘴唇，他的心跳得像打鼓，几乎怀疑云雀也会听见。用一只手捂住自己的呼吸，隐形的少年鬼使神差伸出了另一只手，努力控制着颤抖，一点、一点地触上云雀的头发。<br/>捋虎须——这个词滑稽地在他脑子里蹦了出来。<br/>是啊，傻得要命危险得要命也甜蜜得要命……但更深切的渴望在他胸腔里沸腾了，一瞬间，骸想要不再管一切别的，不再管是否有违承诺、是否丢脸、是否会吓着眼前的人，只希望马上用力地一把抱住他！！<br/>但也就在这一瞬间，云雀忽然向他转了过来。骸一惊之下心跳都要停了，手掌就悬在云雀面前一厘米远。被发现了？！<br/>灰蓝的凤眼徐徐一眨。云雀的视线并没盯住他，而像是穿过了他的身体。云雀没有说话，只是有些疑惑地歪了歪头，仿佛以为刚刚有一片看不见的叶子粘到了自己头顶。骸呆立片刻，慢慢缩回了手，他们近在咫尺，一言不发。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>在越来越暗的光线里，骸看着云雀抚了抚头发，直起身走开去。他一直目送着云雀走出校门。<br/>结果到最后还是没有“见面”啊……指尖上似乎还残留着云雀发际的热气。骸把手指攥紧，然后叹息一声。能看看恭弥也好啦，他自我安慰道，至少没白跑一趟。<br/>按斯佩多说的，应该很快就会过来找他。小少年无事可做，四下望了望，最后决定再爬上天台去呆一会。他绕过了教学楼，看周围已经没有人迹，便解开了幻术隐蔽溜达着从田径场边走过。突然，一个声音让他全身僵住了。<br/>“啊咧？骸？”<br/>糟了！！！！<br/>太大意了，在这个时候……骸下意识停了脚步，这时想跑掉已经来不及了，从他的斜前方，打开棒球部活动仓库的门，山本武正惊讶地望着他。</p><p>“真的是你吗？骸，你怎么在这？！…”<br/>蓝发少年的后背上冒出冷汗。山本跑到了他的面前，他下意识后退了一步。<br/>“——”<br/>“难道你从那人手里逃出来了？！”十代雨守立刻做出了这样的判断，脸色变得很严肃。警惕地望了望周围，山本一把攥住了骸的手腕：“快跟我来！！”<br/>骸张口结舌，还没做出反应，便被对方拉进了仓库里。<br/>仓储室里堆满了垫子和球具，从小小的栅窗透进来最后一丝黯淡的天光。把门关好，两个人只能勉强看清对方的脸。山本武转过身来，也显得十分紧张。他压低声音：<br/>“今天球队训练时间久了点，幸好我走得迟！话说回来，骸，你真是太让我吃惊了！你还好吧？”<br/>骸还没有回答，山本又说：<br/>“我们在继承式上被西蒙家族袭击了，他们当中有个叫朱利的家伙，声称你在他的手里……阿纲他们担心坏了。彭格列一直在找他们的巢穴……谢天谢地现在你回来了，西蒙那些怪人没有让你吃苦头吧？”他说着又要抓住骸的袖口，“在这讲不清，还是先跟我一起去阿纲家吧！——”<br/>“不行。”<br/>六道骸艰难地做出了反应。他拨开对方的手，“不行……不能告诉他们……”<br/>“为什么？！”山本惊愕地看着他。骸心乱如麻：“我现在不能说，总之你快走——”<br/>“是那个抓走你的家伙威胁你了吗？”好心的雨守一脸焦急，“没事的，骸，我带你去找阿纲……你不用害怕那个人的，你是我们的同伴，大家会一起保护你！！”<br/>“事情没有这么简单！你不知道！！”<br/>“那就快告诉我啊！！”<br/>“我不能跟你走……笨蛋！！”骸也发了急，简直无计可施。“你快离开这，我不该和你说话！他马上就要来了！！”<br/>“不，我不会丢下你不管的！！骸，你——”<br/>他没说完。刚才反锁过的仓库大门轰然裂成了两半。门口出现了一个身影，骸感到自己的血管里全部冻结了，他猛推了一把身边的少年：“快跑！！！”<br/>但山本没有跑，而是抽出了自己的刀。飞扬的烟尘中，六道骸听见来人发出了一声冷笑，他向前冲过去：<br/>“不！！住手……他什么也不知道——斯佩多，不要！！！！！！”</p><p>云雀恭弥出了校门，刚刚走到围墙的尽头，突然一个激灵。<br/>刚刚一霎，好像听见了什么……黑发少年心里一凛，掉转方向两步跃上墙头，径直向校园深处奔去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>====================================================</p><p>第十三章  恩怨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“BOSS……水……”<br/>库洛姆•髑髅怯生生地把纸杯推到泽田纲吉的跟前。纲吉坐在墙边盯着地板，他没有接，只摇了摇头。<br/>长夜即将过完。<br/>继承式被破坏事件之后的第二次袭击降临了。雨守刚刚被送进了重症监护室，大夫告诉他们，如果山本能平安度过这两天的话就算是抢回了一条命，但今后就连能不能正常行走都无法保证。<br/>急过了，哭过了，现在只剩下灰烬般的寂静。山本的爸爸到达医院时，所有人经历了一场痛苦的煎熬。谁也不知道该怎么面对这位一直和儿子相依为命的父亲，虽然责任并不在他们，但孩子们仍像闯下了大祸一样，愧疚难过不能自已。平日里总是嗓音洪亮快活忙碌的寿司店老板这时沉默得让人揪心，九代目陪着他进去探看自家的男孩，他出来时脸色苍白嘴唇发抖，可是看上去还算平静。<br/>“是哪个……”<br/>男人沙着嗓子，环视着走廊里一张张悲伤的脸。纲吉颤了一下。终于还是要问了，可是该怎么回答，责任该谁来承担……这时他听见山本刚说：“是哪个发现的我家阿武？”<br/>许久，站在最远处窗边的云雀轻轻咳了一声。<br/>“我。”<br/>“……医生说再晚一丁点就救不过来了。谢谢，多亏了你。”<br/>父亲的个子和山本比起来不算特别高。两个人的眉眼挺像，尤其是笑起来的时候。云雀没答话。山本刚又看了看垂头不语的其他几人。<br/>“都是好孩子。谢谢你们……这么晚了还在这守着，阿武要是知道了一定也——”<br/>他哽住了，用一只手捂住了脸。泪水一下子涌上了纲吉的眼眶，在他旁边，库洛姆蹲下身，把额头埋在膝盖上泣不成声。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“九代目，那个……里包恩他……”<br/>“我已经给他捎信了。那家伙还在意大利总部哦。”<br/>望着少年仍有些泛红的眼睛，九代首领心头一阵缩紧。在继承式一事过后，他和纲吉的交流并不太多。他自己也失去了一位守护者，彭格列忙成一锅粥，光是安抚那些心存疑虑的同盟家族就令他焦头烂额，没有余力兼顾到对小孩们心境的开导。然而如此狠毒的再袭是他们完全没有料想到的，山本的事情不仅使纲吉他们更加失去安全感，也让十代家族难以忍受继续这样碌碌无为下去。<br/>“我们必须做些什么，”泽田恳切地请求九代目，“请让我们也参与到调查中——”<br/>“我明白你们的心情，纲吉君。重要的朋友受到了伤害，换了谁都会坐不住的。”老人按住他的肩膀。“但是调查的事情你们帮不上忙，何况我认为保护好你们自己才是首要应该做的。”<br/>十代目不肯罢休：“但是……”<br/>“少罗嗦！！”背后忽然传来斯夸罗的怒吼。前来查看自己徒弟伤势的Varia剑帝满脸不耐烦：“小鬼就乖乖保自己的命去吧，还嫌添的乱不够！山本武那个笨蛋就是你们的教训，等他醒了我还要好好找他算账！！”<br/>九代制止了他的骂骂咧咧。<br/>“里包恩不在，你们更应该好自为之。山本被袭击的现场没有留下明显的线索，所以现在先等山本苏醒过来，或许他能告诉我们凶手的真相。”老首领怜爱地拍了拍身边脸色憔悴的孩子，正要再次开口安慰，忽然听到一个声音。<br/>“骸。”<br/>纲吉惊异地抬起头，其他人也不可思议扭过脸去。只见云雀恭弥仍然站得离他们远远的，然而嘴唇动了一下。<br/>“这件事跟骸有关。”<br/>“学长，难道你看见——？！”<br/>没再搭理彭格列的追问，黑发少年跳上窗台，撇下他们径自离开了。没法再说下去，他毫无证据，而且即使证实了也只会更令人气闷，但他就是知道……<br/>在云雀赶到棒球部更衣室的时候，只看到山本倒在骇人的血泊里，凶犯早就无影无踪了。然而云雀能够确定，将他呼唤过来的那个遥远喊声绝不是错觉，因为惨案发生之前、当他还在巡视校园的时候，就知道自己一直被那种神秘熟悉的气息跟随。冥冥之中仿佛有谁在陪伴着他，不紧不慢，脉脉无言，却是那样的缱绻而亲切。</p><p>“如果云雀学长说的是真的，那么这次袭击也一定和西蒙家脱不开关系。”吸了口气，纲吉说得有些费力。“因为骸是被那个加藤朱利给……”<br/>很难想象六道骸那样的家伙会由着别人挟持操控，西蒙家族的实力诚然离谱，但也有一种可能性，是纲吉不愿去猜测的：骸和他们联手了……余光里他感到库洛姆紧张地把手抚在胸口上。这姑娘为了骸的事担心得日夜不宁，纲吉望着她紫水晶色的眸子，心里祈祷骸不要辜负她虔诚的期望。<br/>“一定要早点找到炎真他们才行。”<br/>像是回应他的决意，走廊尽头传来一声呼喊：“BOSS！！”<br/>九代雷守加纳修匆匆奔了进来，大家的视线集中在他身上，男人风尘仆仆，但脸色带着一丝喜悦。他环顾了周围，纲吉几人会意凑近过去，连一直坐在山本病房门口的狱寺也靠了过来。男人小声说：<br/>“刚从总部来了最新消息……西蒙的基地被发现了！”<br/>“真的！！！”<br/>“多亏了里包恩先生……”加纳修擦着汗，“虽然总部里西蒙的资料绝大部分都在以前被不明原因毁掉了，但他几经周折找到了初代西蒙和彭格列之间的一些私人书信……里面提到了西蒙•柯扎特想要移居的一座海岛。”<br/>“也就是说——”<br/>“躲避迫害的西蒙家族很可能后来真的把那里作为圣地而活了下来。也难怪我们之前一筹莫展，那地方是个孤岛，而且拥有很强的磁场干扰，确实相当隐秘。”<br/>心脏又重新开始猛烈地跳跃。泽田纲吉咽了口唾沫。炎真就在那里……或许骸也……<br/>“接下来就交给我们吧，九代目。请允许我们独自应战。”<br/>对着面露愕然的加纳修和斯夸罗等人，彭格列十代目鼓起勇气。“虽然我也说不好，但这次不应当演变成彭格列和西蒙之间的大战争。受伤的山本和失踪的骸，对我而言都不是黑手党的伙伴，炎真也……”<br/>他默默回想起西蒙年轻的首领在继承式上最后望向他的痛苦的眼睛。<br/>“炎真和我很像，总感觉能明白他的想法……我觉得他并不想杀很多人，他真正想打倒的也并不是我——”<br/>加纳修和斯夸罗立刻七嘴八舌反对。<br/>“只有你们去那个岛的话、绝对不行！！”<br/>“别净说些幼稚的话了，泽田！！这是——”<br/>他们被迫止住了话头，因为九代目举手示意大家听他发言。纲吉也看过去，一老一小的目光在空中交会了。不知为何，他觉得老人的眼睛里包含着早有所料的意思。</p><p>“马上准备船只！接下来对西蒙家族的讨伐，由彭格列X世和他的守护者全权负责。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>骸向后一退，撞在了客厅角落的矮柜上。斯佩多的那台迷你留声机从上面掉下来，喇叭花形状的扩音器摔断了脖子。骸没有理睬。<br/>“别碰我！！！”他从胸腔深处吼出几个字。<br/>身上还沾着山本武的血。睁眼闭眼间还看得见残像，雨守像个被豁开的布娃娃一般倒向他的脚边，腥热的液体喷溅到他手臂上……骸不是没见过这样的场面，杀人的行当骸自己干过相当不少，但当斯佩多的刀刃毫不犹豫捅进山本身体里的一刹，骸感到一阵异乎寻常的恐怖流遍了自己的四肢。他几乎没有印象斯佩多是怎么拽住他用夜之炎离开现场的，昏暗的棒球储物室消失了，转眼间，他们又回到了意大利的阳光下。情形仿佛和上次逃离复仇者时大同小异，但在骸的脑海深处，有什么正慢慢地苏醒过来……不对，这不对劲……这个对他微笑给他过生日的男人明明像恶魔一样独断，这里若无其事的阳光明明令人毛骨悚然！！<br/>但这一个多月来自己却简直——<br/>斯佩多的声音像隔着一层玻璃，嗡嗡地传进他耳朵里。斯佩多的嘴唇一张一翕，但说出的话骸都听不分明。他呼吸紊乱地向后挣去，仿佛要尽量离对面的人远一些。当对方面带关切伸过手来时，少年下意识用力一甩：啪！<br/>初雾怔住了。<br/>骸喘着气，像只戒备而发怒的野猫一样盯着他。两人僵持许久，斯佩多缓缓垂下手，手背上带着一片触目的红。<br/>“想不到你还是这么抵触。”<br/>眼睑垂下一厘，男人勉强地讪笑着。“是啊……想来你差不多也该厌了，这种过家家游戏。”<br/>骸无言以对，觉得心里被什么东西撕扯得七零八落。<br/>斯佩多仰起脸，像喘不过气似的深深叹息。“我警告过你……我不得不这么做，在和第九代以及泽田纲吉他们清算之前，不能因为任何一丝软弱而毁掉我的计划！我不该一念之差放你回去……”<br/>“我告诉你山本武什么也不知道！！！他只是在那里而已！只是完完全全因为偶然才碰到了我！！”骸的嗓音因鼎沸的情绪而打着颤。斯佩多猛地转过脸，蓝眼睛里同样闪烁着冰冷的愤怒。<br/>“但那个倒霉的小鬼是因为你，因为你的大意和优柔寡断才落到这种地步的！！”不理会小孩因为刺痛而绷紧的脸色，他厉声说：“你是想让我放他回去通风报信吗？还是说我应该让他捅我一刀，好把你从我这个恶棍手里救出去？没错，我就是个混蛋，但我早就跟你讲明了这一点！！你现在看着我，就好像我是什么让你避之不及的脏东西，可难道你想做一个清清白白的善良之辈？你是吗？你本来也没那个打算吧！！”<br/>骸忽然摇晃了一下，好像又要摔东西却忍住了。斯佩多喉间一噎，但仍锋利地继续下去：“我原以为……原以为你和我是同类也说不定，现在看来……但我对我做的一切从来没后悔过！言出必行，你的熟人我这次没打算动，可那个山本武和你并无交情，他怎么样对你来说应该是无所谓的才对吧？别告诉我泽田纲吉他们也都是你的——”<br/>他的末句被摔门的巨响震碎了。六道骸大步冲出客厅，“嘭”地把自己关进了洗手间。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>莲蓬头的水柱哗哗地冲刷着垂落到眼前的深蓝色头发。骸没有反应，发呆地由着水流浇了满头满身。<br/>斯佩多说的那些话，像毒药，沿着他的血脉烧灼他的全身。是啊……少年空洞地勾起嘴角，盯着踩在地板砖上的双脚。斯佩多手段污浊，可自己难道不是半斤八两？当年兰奇亚把他带进家族，像弟弟一样照料，那时的自己又是怎样阴毒地践踏了对方的好心！他没有一丁点资格去鄙视斯佩多的大奸大恶。<br/>确实，山本和他并没有什么直接交集。他的善意很有限，对待外人往往一脉凉薄从不可怜。本来应当是这样才对……由于自己过失而给不相干人类造成伤害，这应当不是“六道骸”会在意的事情啊……<br/>把额头抵上墙壁冰凉的瓷砖，少年疲倦地阖上眸子，任水声长久淹没自己。</p><p> </p><p>之前洗完晾起的那套睡衣还没有干透，骸瞥了眼自己刚来时被迫穿过的蕾丝花边睡袍，那是斯佩多的衣裳。他怀着一股难以消除的排斥感把它扔在一边，然后三两下套上还有些潮意的睡衣，潦草地朝枕头上一倒。<br/>窗外，天一点点暗下来。骸一直不愿动弹，也不起身开灯。卧室外传来一阵很轻的脚步声，接着有人在门上节制地敲了几下。<br/>“吃晚饭了。”<br/>斯佩多的声音听起来和从前一样平淡。骸张了张嘴，但是没有吱声，门外静默了一阵，然后继续静默下去。<br/>凉风飒飒掀动窗帘，卧室逐渐变得黑漆漆，少年在床垫上翻滚了一圈，把自己埋在凌乱的被单里。无法入睡。这个生日发生了太多，似乎把他的脑子搞成一团浆糊，稍微动一动都会滞重地痛。这莫非是长大一岁所必须要经历的考验？<br/>把自己摊成一个大字，骸怏怏地睁着眼睛。体温焐热了身上的衣裳，潮湿感让他有些不舒服。把床头的电子钟够到手，他看了看时间，还没有到半夜。<br/>公寓里无声无息，骸忽然有些不安分起来。那家伙出去了吗？<br/>他跳下床，犹豫了片刻，拉开卧室的门闩，摸着黑走出房间。<br/>客厅里伸手不见五指，只有墙上老式座钟嗒嗒摆动的声音，骸胆子并不小，此时却有点望而却步。他扶着墙边，一时搞不清自己这心血来潮是想做什么。小孩沿着墙根一路摸摸索索向前挪，刚走到一半，黑暗中忽然响起的声音把他唬得一哆嗦。<br/>“干什么呢？”<br/>灯亮了。斯佩多躺在沙发上，像只猫头鹰炯炯地注视着他。<br/>骸张口结舌，“你……你怎么在这？”<br/>“我每晚都在这。”斯佩多脸上的神情表示他提出了一个蠢问题。“不然你以为我睡在哪？”<br/>“……”虽然答非所问，但骸立刻意识到了另外一个事实：自从自己来到这个家里之后，斯佩多就把唯一的床铺让给了他，因此一个月来一直睡在客厅的沙发上。而自己居然到现在才意识到这一点！<br/>“没什么，”发现小家伙低着头站在那不动弹，初雾不自然地清了清嗓子，“我本来就对睡眠没什么高要求，只不过是为了维持这副身体的生理机能才……话说回来你怎么还没睡？饿了吧？”<br/>骸想反驳，但一张嘴却感觉自己好像确实有点饿了。他微微赧然转了身，这时听见斯佩多惯有的nufufu笑声：牛奶和面包在冰箱里。<br/>夏夜的虫鸣清透而悠远，让人暂时想不起白天曾有过的火药味。但夏夜又是那样短。骸坐在餐桌前慢吞吞地吃完了夜宵，重新刷过牙齿，又再度走过客厅，斯佩多依然枕着胳膊躺在沙发上，这次眼睛里带着并不掩饰的祥和。骸觉得关于害他睡沙发这件事应该说点什么，随即又想起，自己一向不该是会为外人感到抱歉的老好人。结果倒是斯佩多先开口了：<br/>“这个。”<br/>青年坐起来，从靠垫下面抽出了一个四方的扁平纸包，向他递过来。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“给你的生日礼物。白天你去并盛中学的时候，我闲着去街上走了走，挑了这个。”斯佩多简单地说。<br/>骸心绪复杂地接过来，这下子更拿不定主意该说什么。然而拆开包装彩纸的下一秒他立刻脸色一变：<br/>“你——这——个——”<br/>初雾还没接茬，骸就举起纸包，使劲地朝他脸上一糊。纸包里露出书的半拉封面，书名是《For Boys：青春期卫生与健康100问》。<br/>“唔唔！！你个不识好歹的小混蛋想干什——？”<br/>斯佩多义愤填膺，刚想抬手去抓，骸又一把将生日礼物抄起来，掉头奔进卧室去了。</p><p>客厅里重新安静，房子的主人带着微弱的笑意独自躺回沙发上。也只有这样了，这样的一分一秒也是足够好的了，他知道自己异想天开，总有一天是要醒的。谁不知道被人善待的可贵，谁不知道相思的苦？骸拿这些来指责他，可这些他比骸知道得多得多得多……伸手从怀里掏出磨得有些旧了的怀表，斯佩多咔哒一声弹开表盖，在那里面，他看到自己和初代家族另外七个人永远定格的笑颜。</p><p> </p><p>====================================================<br/>第十四章  故人（上）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1867年，意大利伦巴底。</p><p> </p><p>彭格列Ⅱ世新的雾之守护者是个年轻的后生，在二代目手下可算得力干将之一。从I世手里接管权力至今已有七八个年头，彭格列二代家族正以铁血的手腕荡平半岛各处的敌对势力，气焰之盛，无人可与争锋。东征西战的过程中，这位雾属性的后起之秀功不可没。<br/>时不时能听到有人说，二代雾的实力可以与他传奇式的前辈戴蒙•斯佩多相媲美。甚至，有些议论声称他比初代雾守还要厉害。奉承中多少含有畏惧的成分，当事人对此倒是十分淡然，每每听到只是一笑了之。<br/>“大人，首领请您过去见他，有事相商。”部下在门口恭敬地一个欠身。他漫不经心点点头。<br/>“知道了，你下去吧。”<br/>办公室的门关上了，青年从舒适的椅子上站起来，以百无聊赖的目光环视着周围豪华的陈设。他知道二代目是个生性多疑的家伙，即使忠心耿耿的手下也会经常受到他明里暗里的考验。常言道伴君如伴虎，与这样的人共天下是颇需要小心的。不过他并不怎么害怕这些。<br/>毕竟，对现在的他来讲，最宝贵的东西早已不是生命了……踱到穿衣镜前，青年拨开额前的刘海，盯着镜中不属于自己的陌生五官。右眼深处，黑桃形状的光芒像摆尾的鱼儿，一闪而没。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>舍弃自己的肉身之后，“斯佩多”这个名字便成了亡灵中的一员。然而他的执念和作为幻术师的特殊能力使铤而走险变为可能，依靠着多次辗转的附身，现在斯佩多终于以二代雾守的外壳为掩护，在彭格列内部重新潜伏下来。<br/>我可是变成这个家族的守护神了。他忍不住这样感慨。<br/>以神自居，或许太过自大了些，他知道自己其实只不过是个没死透的游魂，阴间不管阳间不收，目前连实体化都没法做到，仅能靠着附身躲在别人的躯体里。如果被教会发现，他绝对会被当做魔鬼给烧死在火刑柱上。<br/>人类非要去做属于神的事情，就必须付出异乎寻常的代价。为了替已经死散的初创者们把这里守卫下去，斯佩多甘愿成为他自己的殉道者。</p><p>“有个任务比较棘手，要麻烦你出马。”<br/>Secondo把文件朝他一推。<br/>黑头发的男子不苟言笑，两道剑眉下面有双充满威慑感的眼睛。斯佩多对这位Ⅱ世掌管家族的手腕还是很赞赏的，对外挡我者死，对内恩威并施，在巩固彭格列地位的前提下，他们确实给旗下的地区带来了相对的和平。<br/>当然，这种行事方针并非没有人反对。斯佩多捏起桌面上的纸，在眼前展开来。“该说感谢您的器重吗？把硬骨头交给我来啃。”玩笑中巧妙的效忠之意令人感到舒坦，所以二代目只是挑了挑眉。<br/>“在下来看看到底棘手在哪里……唔……”<br/>果然。斯佩多扫着一行行字，在心中叹息了一声。<br/>门外顾问——作为对首领权力的制衡，这是从Primo那里决定设立的监督机构。门外顾问可以对家族的重大事务提出异议，在首领更迭的时候，更是拥有近二分之一的表决权。按说这样像不定时炸弹一样的麻烦存在应当是Ⅱ世最想抹消掉的，然而神奇的是，独揽大权如他，竟然容忍了这个组织在卧榻之侧延续至今。<br/>在斯佩多眼里，二代目是一个相当有意思的人物：有足够的野心，亦懂得讲究气派和寻欢作乐，但这份贪婪却是张弛有度的。他并不热衷于无止境地聚敛，也无意传位于子孙。总而言之，或许正是这种纯粹对打拼过程以及现世威严的享受，让斯佩多对他产生了认可。<br/>言归正传。也许是Secondo需要留着门外顾问来显示自己的公正，以便堵上批评者的嘴巴。但既然以‘棘手’相称，就说明所谓的顾问也不是吃闲饭的摆设。因此，留着它的理由也许还有另一个：门外顾问的首领同样是个相当有意思的人物——<br/>情报局首席兼前任云之守护者，常被与初雾相提并论的传奇，阿劳迪。</p><p>“这次如果彻底平定南方，我们就可以考虑之前商量过的那个方案，设一个新的总部。伦巴底毕竟太偏北了。”首领说。<br/>斯佩多不做声点着头，思绪还停留在字里行间。根据文件上所写，门外顾问坚持要求随同监视家族的南线作战，看样子是对他们的扫荡方式颇有微词。阿劳迪那家伙啊……斯佩多忍不住抿起嘴唇。阿劳迪那家伙只要一提工作就超级一丝不苟，这些年来也一直尽职尽责管理着门外顾问部门，因此常常要和斯佩多之流“二代目的走狗”互相角力。这样一来，好像Primo把最难办的部分撂到了阿劳迪身上一样，斯佩多因此对初代首领仍怀有不满。<br/>但是，当初为什么没有选择和Giotto他们一样解甲归田，而是以和他不同的方式留下来了呢……这个问题，他一直没能向那个人问出口。<br/>“咳。”<br/>听见Secondo的提醒示意，斯佩多才意识到自己在走神，连忙集中精神。二代目疑惑地看了他一眼，继续道：“你跟着我这两年，对付门外顾问好像很有经验，所以凡是涉及他们找麻烦的场合总派你去摆平。不过这次似乎门外顾问的头儿要亲自出面，你行事多注意些。”<br/>“是。”<br/>没有注意到他脸上微妙的波动，首领说：“那家伙是Primo的云守，我从前也见过几次，是个刀枪不入的难搞的主儿。在你之前，戴蒙还活着的时候做过一阵我的帮手，那时候就是因为这个人，差点让我们夺权的计划毁于一旦。所以跟他交接还是客气些好，免得再闹起矛盾，你带点礼物，到对方家去迎接一下。说来你还没去过他那里吧？”<br/>斯佩多心里千重浪过，表面上却仍只好镇定。“没去过。”<br/>“我会安排人给你带路。”Ⅱ世在桌子后面有些不耐地扯了扯衣领，“这见鬼的天气……要送什么礼你自己想一下吧。就这么定了。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>没去过，这是实实在在的撒谎。皮埃蒙特那座临着小河的挂着藤蔓的房子，斯佩多简直再熟悉不过。<br/>然而说没去过也并非毫无根据。在他变成这样一个陌生人的形貌之后，就再也没走进过那里了。既缺乏理由，也不复有资格。<br/>为了把新的角色扮演下去，一路上越来越亲切的景色掠过眼前时，斯佩多近于完美地压抑了自己心底如火山岩般想要向外沸腾的情绪，所以连随同的部下也没察觉任何异样。近乡情怯，虽然这个词不算准确，但他确实感到异常紧张，仿佛有根弦，他要极其小心才能不去碰响。<br/>在河岸附近下了马车，他们站在预定地点等待着对方到来。盛夏的炎热让部下不停地擦着汗，斯佩多却在树荫下直直眺望着人烟稀少的道路，汗水浸湿了衣领也毫无感觉。<br/>过了没多久，远处隐隐传来一阵马蹄声。<br/>他一开始没有反应过来。等飞驰的马儿靠近一些，斯佩多才忽地浑身一震，露出了惊讶的表情。“？！”<br/>马背上端坐的人，正是门外顾问的首领本人。<br/>他仰着脸，合不拢嘴似的傻傻望向来人。刺眼的阳光下，却仍像薄荷做的一样散发着清凉的气场，那人灰金色的短发随着颠簸而微微荡漾着，而天蓝色的眼睛里是那样——还是那样——敏锐又安然。<br/>马前蹄在几步开外向上一扬，斯佩多心里跟着惊险地一晃悠，失口便叫出来：“阿劳……”他连忙赶上前，然而没事，对方熟练将辔头一勒，稳住身子，然后轻轻巧巧就滑下马来。<br/>“？”<br/>前云守朝他瞥过来，斯佩多立刻意识到自己不妥，连忙刹住脚，以最快速度调整了表情。“……阿劳迪大人。”<br/>“嗯。久等了。”回答是平淡寒暄。<br/>又是一阵微怔，然后斯佩多有些紧巴巴地露出笑容。“在下奉首领命令过来接您。那个……对了、这里有些薄礼，请……”<br/>阿劳迪奇怪地注视着眼前这个年轻人。是二代新任的雾守吧，在家族会议上他还是打过几次照面的。明明是个很有能力的家伙，为什么见了自己却发慌得像初次相亲的毛头小伙子？他心里暗自好笑，只礼貌地略一颔首。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>把马交给下人，阿劳迪接过了斯佩多手里的礼盒，然而并没有请他们进入自己的住所。斯佩多空了双手，在院子的篱笆旁望着阿劳迪独自进屋，等那身影消失在门里，他低下头有些落寞地笑了笑。<br/>真是的，自己刚才看上去一定很蠢吧……松下肩膀，青年的视线仍忍不住朝房子的窗口张望。但他知道，正如自己已经变得面目全非一样，阿劳迪也不再是当初那个不会骑马的、在夜色中局促不安靠在他臂弯里的人了。</p><p> </p><p>第十四章  故人（下）</p><p> </p><p>南下的路上更多是沉默的。阿劳迪不是那种会主动提起话题的类型，斯佩多对此当然一清二楚，而他也想不出以自己眼下的身份聊些什么比较自然。两人差不多并排地骑马在山间道路上前行，斯佩多煞费脑筋地打着哈哈。<br/>“嗯……您的骑术很不错呀。”<br/>“闲来自己学的。”<br/>问一句答一句，这样的谈话实在尴尬，于是斯佩多便闭了嘴。从斜后方，他时不时地觑着阿劳迪随着马步轻微起伏的后背。耿直的脖颈，有些单薄的肩膀，自己曾经一寸寸抚过的漂亮的腰线……他赶紧转开眼睛，但每次回了神时，都发现自己的目光仍然钉在阿劳迪的身上。后面的下属们惊奇地看见他们的长官一改平日的飞扬跋扈，像嫌热似的别开脸呼气，过不了多一会就无意识地朝门外顾问的方向偷瞄。大家嘴上不说，心里多半都在窃笑。<br/>但渐渐地，斯佩多一点点平静了下来。<br/>就这样无言地呆在他身边也挺好，不是吗？不用刻意找些话来说，单只是默默地结伴走路，斯佩多就感到一阵久违的心安。<br/>他们策马迤逦而行。后来斯佩多提起了去年刚从奥地利手里收复的威尼斯，谈话终于变得顺畅起来。他也开始明白门外顾问组织在彭格列安然存在的真正原因：这个机构并不试图阻挠二世的扩张方针，只在具体问题上进行规范，比如这次，阿劳迪是为了防止战争过程中产生的滥杀无辜和其他败德行为，才决定随行的。<br/>不过在这一点上，他们和当年一样，分歧依旧。<br/>“现在手段狠一些是为了将来一劳永逸。”斯佩多轻轻摸了下坐骑的鬃毛。“如果能达到更大的善的目的，过程之恶是可以容忍的。”<br/>阿劳迪皱了一下眉。<br/>“一恶生百恶。我不觉得明知故错会带来什么真正意义上的好结果。”<br/>“但是彭格列就正在证明我说的话！要先掌权，然后才有能力行善。谁的发家史能没有一丝污点？”<br/>“你怎么……”<br/>一瞬间，阿劳迪似乎想说什么，但遇到对方固执的探询目光，他又没有争论下去。雾守睁起眼睛：“怎么？”<br/>“……没什么。”其实他想说：你怎么和斯佩多那家伙一个样。<br/>斯佩多似乎也明白自己口气有点蛮横了，忙不迭张开嘴想道歉，突然，他的肩膀一悚：“小心！！！！”<br/>“唔？——”<br/>阿劳迪刚调转头，却见青年张开双臂，脚下猛地一踩马镫，腾起身体，像只鹰一样从马上跃起，直向他扑了过来。“？！！”<br/>只觉对方的胸膛狠狠撞上自己的，他猝不及防一下失去平稳，两人一同滚下了马背。这时他们的头顶响起了一排抢！</p><p>仰面重重地被扑进草窠，阿劳迪肩膀上传来一阵灼痛，而压在他身上的家伙这时已经一骨碌爬了起来。斯佩多愤怒地咒骂了一声，掏出武器的同时展开了幻术。“别慌！快隐蔽！！”<br/>又是偷袭。<br/>这种排场不是没见识过，但总会让斯佩多无名火起，毕竟偷袭给他带来的痛失太过惨烈，几乎让他对此变得神经质。咬牙想着这次也要来个赶尽杀绝，青年一转脸，熟悉的一幕却让他脚下停顿。<br/>阿劳迪出招了。手铐像长长的银色绸带从前任云守手中甩出湛亮的曲线，带着嗖嗖的响声穿过丛林。阿劳迪脸色镇定，而动作一气呵成，轻盈得像个舞者。想想自己在被视为叛徒时曾从这位手里吃到过的苦头，斯佩多扬起了嘴角。<br/>还能再次并肩作战，这种心情，不是谢天谢地可以形容的。<br/>而这种心情，除了他之外，任何、任何人都不可能明白。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“你受伤了！”<br/>阿劳迪不易察觉地一扬眉毛。这小子居然把敬称给去掉了？虽然他对此并不在意，但看着对面青年大惊小怪的模样，他还是觉得有些无语。<br/>“只是擦伤罢了。”<br/>“什么叫‘只是’？”斯佩多的嗓门像生气似的大起来，“天气热，很容易感染的！得赶紧消消毒才行……”扭头喊着部下拿药箱，他不自觉地朝阿劳迪伸过手，“要不是你们门外顾问非要跟着一起来，也不会——呃……”<br/>云属性疏离地朝后微微一退，斯佩多这才发现自己又一次把该演的角色给忘到了九霄云外。然而晚了，对面那双蓝眼睛闪出了一丝愠意：<br/>“照你这么说，都是我的错咯？”<br/>“不、那个……”慌忙把手抽回来摆了摆，雾守发愣了几秒，然后突然理直气壮回嘴：“就是您的错！拜托多考虑下自己啊！”<br/>阿劳迪诧异地望着他。这个愣头青一样的家伙到底是怎么回事？他打量着眼前人怪异的表情，慢慢浮出一点笑。<br/>“口气倒不小。”<br/>“我——对不起。”斯佩多泄了气。这次实在是各种失态。不过他又有一点混杂辛酸的高兴，因为阿劳迪看起来并没有真的生气。或许这只是由于他目前附身的这个人比阿劳迪年纪轻的缘故，但在他的记忆里，最早时的阿劳迪不是这样的……变了呢，斯佩多想，不再一味孤高，而是能这样稍微地露出柔软的边角了……<br/>“总之您应该更多地保重自己才对，阿劳迪大人。”他严肃地说完，然后不禁也跟着笑开来。</p><p>任务结束、启程北归是在半个月之后。这次他们坐了马车。阿劳迪要赶情报局的一个会议，所以二代雾守护送他连夜穿过广袤的城镇和乡村。午夜时分，斯佩多掀开了车窗的布帘，晴朗的星空正在前方山尖上延伸。<br/>他转脸看了看坐在座位另一端的人。阿劳迪把额头靠在厢壁上，睫毛低垂，像是在因疲倦而打盹。斯佩多觉得阿劳迪或许只是在假寐，因为云守素来又浅眠又警惕。但颠簸了好一阵子，阿劳迪都一直没有睁开眼。<br/>“阿劳……迪？”<br/>轻声的试探淹没在马蹄声和车轮的轰隆声中，阿劳迪没有回应。斯佩多放任自己深深地近距离凝视对方，借着微弱的星光，他的心跳越来越像撞钟一样重。<br/>“呐……”<br/>自己学骑马，有没有摔痛？<br/>给你挑的礼物是暖胃的茶哦，工作狂先生。<br/>我曾经偷偷吩咐部下到你家附近守卫，你一直没发现吧？<br/>就快了，等彭格列尘埃落定，你就可以卸任了。<br/>魔法的马车过了十二点就会变回南瓜和耗子，小人鱼在刀尖上行走守着心上人，却永远无法开口让他知道真相——阿劳迪的手就垂落在斯佩多一旁，他挣扎了一次又一次，还是没敢覆上那手背；他还没有掌握能够变身的魔法，他的双手双腿声音都不是自己的；剩下一颗心，只剩下一颗心。</p><p>“Ti amo。”<br/>这个字一不小心、到底还是溜出了他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>把人安全送到院子门口，斯佩多松口气，正拿不定主意要怎么告辞，阿劳迪忽然朝他转过来。语调仍然很平淡：“进来歇一下再走吧。”<br/>“咦？”<br/>没等他想明白，前脚已经自动踏进了阿劳迪的家门。<br/>这个人只是不愿欠别人的情，斯佩多懂，虽然是“二代目的走狗”但毕竟在这次任务中保护了自己，为了表示感谢，阿劳迪才破例跟他客套。只是斯佩多顾不上为此失落。他的眼睛已经被屋子里经年的熟悉气息像磁石一样吸了过去。<br/>还是他走时的样子。连摆设的位置都没动过。柜子上插着白玫瑰，似乎有佣人定期进来换过，所以还很新鲜。带穗子的桌布。干净的壁炉。还有——他尚未想起这个“还有”是什么，有团毛烘烘的东西就呼地扑到了他的脸上：<br/>“哇啊啊啊啊！！！”<br/>猫咪仍然很茁壮，精神抖擞炸着毛，一边喵喵尖叫一边向斯佩多发动猛烈袭击。阿劳迪换过衣裳，转头就看见客人正狼狈地跟自家宠物战成一团，大为惊奇。<br/>“苏菲！”<br/>他一声喝止，猫儿立刻服帖了，撇下身上满是抓痕的雾守，转而撒娇地蹭上主人的裤脚。爪下败将一边抹脸一边跳脚地指着那只小恶魔：<br/>“太狡猾了吧！！这脸也未免变得太快啊啊！！”<br/>“抱歉。”阿劳迪有些纳闷地把猫抱起来，“它平时不这么凶的。我也是第一次看见这么不受它欢迎的人……”<br/>“是说不受欢迎的我才有问题吗？？？”<br/>挫败地坐到椅子上，斯佩多看着对面的一人一猫，随即才记起自己从前就总不受苏菲的待见。难道是本体被这小家伙看穿了？<br/>主人起身走去沏茶，猫咪跳上桌面，把自己蜷成一团。晶亮的杏仁眼对上斯佩多的眼睛，在那里面，斯佩多觉得自己果然看到了锐利的怀疑和熟悉的讨厌神色。<br/>胸中慢慢开始鼓胀酸痛。他伸出一根手指，做了个“嘘”的动作。<br/>“Nufufu，不要告诉阿劳迪哦？”</p><p>一起吃了下午茶。阿劳迪不催，斯佩多也不想走，然而时间从来没有等待过他们。等再也找不出任何理由拖延下去，他终于磨蹭着起身。<br/>阿劳迪打开门，走在前面。斯佩多跟着走进微暗的院落。盛夏的蝉声还没有歇，在环绕院外的树影里哗哗地震颤成一片，斯佩多抓紧这最后的片刻望着阿劳迪，初降的夜色下阿劳迪的头发像盛开的白玫瑰花。蝉声渐渐灌满他的耳朵里，他忽然起了一个冲动，这冲动如此猛烈，他的理智快要压制不下——告诉他吧，就告诉他又何妨，冲上去，拉住他，不管会有怎样的后果，大声告诉他：我就在这里！阿劳迪，是我啊！！<br/>“阿劳迪！！”<br/>——他转过来了，眉目依旧——斯佩多气息难以控制地乱抖：“我……其实我——”<br/>“对不起。”<br/>真实滑到了斯佩多的舌尖，冻住了。他的脑子停了一拍。“诶？”<br/>“对不起。”阿劳迪抬起眼，正视着他。“我已经有爱人了。”<br/>“诶？”<br/>似乎他只能说得出这一个字。像是为了缓解他的震惊，阿劳迪接着说下去：<br/>“我知道你的意思，虽然不明白你为什么会对我……但我已经爱过一个人了。”<br/>门外顾问把视线移向树梢上的星星。“现在我也……仍然爱他。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>那语气明明凉如冰雪，为何却刹那就把他的心融得不成样子。他望着阿劳迪，他看见阿劳迪在笑，不是对着他，却又是对着他——阿劳迪在安静地微笑。<br/>他知道了，在深夜的马车上，阿劳迪听见了他的傻话。<br/>两道错误的告白，却都向着正确的人，隔着悲哀的面具，他想要说的和想要听的穿过生和死进行投递，竟然都意外地平安抵达。斯佩多觉得手脚再也不会动，他站在那，浑身强忍着颤栗；琴弦被重重一拨，悲与喜揉得分不清，然而全部的天崩地裂全部的轰鸣都只发生在他内部，阿劳迪不解地望着他，许久问：你还好吧？<br/>“他……”<br/>斯佩多用尽力气吸了一口气，然后扯动自己的嘴角向上。“他还真是个混蛋呢，留下您独自一个。”<br/>见这个刚被自己拒绝的失恋青年似乎恢复了正常，阿劳迪略感放心，语调变随意了些：“嗯。是挺混蛋。”<br/>斯佩多干脆地笑了。“抱歉，我让您困扰了。以后不会再失礼了。”<br/>他转身迈开步子，朝院外走了几步，又回头去看。阿劳迪还站在那，脚边蹲着苏菲。斯佩多想了一下，喊道：<br/>“如果那个混蛋哪天回来了，您就朝他不用大意地用力揍过去吧！”<br/>他行了个礼，转身走开。他知道自己这一夜也许要走很久，很久很久，直到眼眶里蓄满的眼泪流干。</p><p>这是发生在一百多年前的，只有一个人知道的故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===================================================<br/>第十五章  开战</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>把辣椒粉拌着橄榄油抹在金黄色的面条上，掌勺人满足地忙着装盘，几秒后身后适时响起另一个声音：<br/>“喂……”<br/>味道很好闻，骸扒在厨房门口吸了吸鼻子。刚要张嘴，斯佩多就像猜中了似的，把托盘往他手里一塞：“Nufufufu~来得很准嘛，正好，帮忙把沙拉和面条端上桌。加料野生菇这份是你的哦。”<br/>“呃，”注意力一瞬被转移，骸盯着那盘意大利面：“你的闲心还是这么多……”野生菇？？<br/>“不是说过了吗，这叫生活品质。”高端人士严肃地点着头。“多学着点，将来总是用得到的。”他看到小孩撇撇嘴，像是在说“又来这套”，然后从衣兜里掏出什么递给他。<br/>“这玩意从刚才起就一直在响，我想还是过来喊你一声。”<br/>手机是加密的，骸忍住一时的好奇，没有试图打开它。也许是紧急联络？出乎意料，他并没在斯佩多脸上发现感兴趣的神色。<br/>“嗯哼。先放那边吧~”<br/>含糊地指了指灶台，初雾提了口气，把两个西瓜抱起来放进水槽。等小孩端着饭出去了，斯佩多才擦干手拿起手机来打开。他的眉心波动了一下，像个不愿假期结束的小学生一样垂下眼角。<br/>“这次玩得有些久了呢……”</p><p>骸用叉子搅合着蔬菜沙拉。“彭格列他们去了西蒙家的岛屿？”<br/>“刚才是内线发来的情报。西蒙的圣地是一座孤岛，刚刚被总部发现，现在九代正护送着泽田纲吉一行到那里去。”<br/>少年对西蒙的事情并不了解，不过根据从斯佩多以及山本武那里听到的，似乎眼下初雾已打入这个小家族内部，把他们当做棋子。对于选择了见机行事的骸来说，目前他也没什么心思去管陌生人的命运。舔掉叉子尖上的鱼籽，他感到斯佩多在观察他的反应。<br/>“也就是说……我们得准备行动了，是吗？”<br/>斯佩多未置可否。<br/>“那群小家伙们估计要先打上一阵子才会轮到我们出场。虽说早晚是要对上的……你可以趁现在考虑一下要怎么面对他们。”<br/>“听你的口气，就好像我已经答应跟你狼狈为奸似的。”<br/>“Nufu，我还没放弃争取你嘛。帮我这个忙或许并没有你想象的那么让人作难，也许泽田很识相，事情会迎刃而解……再说，你可以在事后把罪责都算在我头上。”<br/>“——”<br/>见骸面露迟疑，斯佩多有些不以为然。“好个慈悲的孩子！我记得你说过讨厌黑手党吧？那就不该在意我这号人的名声怎样……如今你应该看得很清楚，我作起恶来可是毫不含糊的，要是你把我像山本武一样划进你莫名其妙的恻隐范围内，那就只能平添烦恼。”<br/>是的，谁也别去碰触对方的黑暗面……只在可以通融的区域维持友善的关系，这样对双方都轻松。哪怕治标不治本。<br/>有可能这就是他们的极限了，骸和斯佩多都感觉到。<br/>空气凝固了一瞬，然后骸埋下头去吃面条。斯佩多越过桌面瞧着他，想着是不是应该再说几句软话，但心里不自在的似乎不止斯佩多一个。骸咀嚼着咽了一口，好像下决心讲什么，却忽然伸直了脖子。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>骸捂住了嘴巴。像是快要引爆似的，他的脸上迅速爬上了红色，蓝色凤梨叶简直要一下子竖起来。斯佩多听到一声卡着嗓子的呼喊：<br/>“辣啊啊啊！！”<br/>顾不上谴责做饭的人坏心眼，十代雾守跳起来疯狂寻找纸巾和水，似乎下一秒就要喷出火来。斯佩多惊奇之余很不厚道地笑出声：“原来你小子对辣椒这么弱吗？努呼呼，忘了提醒你应该拌匀再吃。”<br/>辛辣确实是六道骸的苦手项目，这点就连云雀也不知道。如果不是一日三餐都在一起的话，骸是不至于暴露这种弱点的。初雾站起身，走进厨房从水槽捞了个西瓜，一剖两半，然后把其中一半插上勺子，端到骸面前。<br/>“给。”<br/>小孩没工夫客气，转过去背对着他，一边嘶哈抽气一边哧哧地挖出西瓜瓤填进嘴里。屋里只剩下这个声音，斯佩多觉得很有趣，忍不住又想伸手过去揉他头顶，但想起之前的争吵，手掌便停住了没落下去。他还想起自己明里暗里试探过骸右眼的来历，几次都被骸回避开了。靠近，疏远，再靠近，再疏远……他们在这间屋子里已经重复了多少次这样的循环？他盯着骸的脊背，觉得那儿似乎有双看不见的翅膀，早晚要迎风展开。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“来得不慢啊，纲君。”<br/>纲吉抬起头，悬崖的高处站着炎真和他的守护者们。海鸥在他们上空嗥叫盘旋。<br/>彭格列十代不禁攥紧了拳头。他知道两军对阵应先显示出自己的气势，但从以前到现在，还没有哪次面对敌人让他产生如此不舒服的感觉。一段日子不见，炎真显得更加瘦小、线条生硬，从前嘴角上那种略显腼腆的笑意再也见不到了。<br/>“少来几个人是正确的，”红头发少年漠然道，“因为就算再来多少也只是徒增尸体罢了。”<br/>“炎真……”纲吉忍着不去回忆此前发生的种种，咬起牙：“你是真的打算把我们置于死地吗！”<br/>“还是说你觉得背着痛苦和羞愧苟活下去更好一些？”<br/>接话的是铃木爱迪尔海德，女孩子发出一声冷笑。“就像你的祖先、彭格列初代目那样？置他的好友于不顾，自己跑到海外去逍遥……你也是一路货色，为了boss的席位，立刻就把炎真的请求踩到了脚底下！！”<br/>她把一只手放到炎真的肩上，好像敦促他不要动摇。然而悬崖下面，纲吉的眼睛惊愕地闪动着，他从责骂的言语里听出了另外一层意思。<br/>“……对不起我那时没能察觉到。炎真，是这样吗？”许久他开口，嗓音很深沉，“一开始我不想继承彭格列，那时你很高兴，其实那是因为……”彭格列停顿了一下，还是脱口而出：“因为你心里盼着我不是黑手党，你并不想和我兵戎相见，对吗？”<br/>“别自以为是了！！炎真他——”<br/>铃木想要驳斥，但古里向前迈出一步，额头的火焰迸出了更为明亮的颜色。<br/>“是，我不想！”他的脸上写着深深的凄楚，“我好不容易想要相信，相信你和他们不一样，但你还是背叛了我！！自以为是的是我，我应该想到的，那个没血没肉的彭格列I世的传人怎么可能把西蒙放在眼里？”<br/>“答应继承式只是为了找到骸的线索！即使是现在我也不愿意继承彭格列！”纲吉诚恳地说，然而只换来对方“哈”地一声哂笑。<br/>“你还在说这种话，你到底要狡辩到什么时候？看看你手套上的纹章，难道不就是彭格列的证明？你总是这样……在彭格列的权力中心里，比谁都更多地享受力量的影响，却始终不肯承认自己的责任！！利用着彭格列的各种好处，又想把自己洗得一干二净！！你实在是太自私了！！”<br/>积蓄已久的愤懑一股脑倾泄而出，一旁的铃木、红叶和水野薰等人默不作声地听着，他们都没见过炎真如此滔滔不绝。泽田似乎也很吃惊，有些磕绊地辩解着：<br/>“但我……我并没有伤害他人的打算！力量只为了保护朋友们和自己而用，以前也是今后也是！”<br/>可他的话听起来却十分苍白。<br/>“骗子，你和Primo一样是个骗子。”炎真轻轻说。他的喘息忽然起伏不稳：“呐纲君，你大概觉得我当初对你的信任是来得很容易的，反正你没有亲手伤害过我，对吧？那就告诉你吧，你这个人不仅仅是抛弃西蒙家的彭格列初代的子孙，你……”他用力吸了口气，<br/>“你还是杀死我父母和妹妹的、泽田家光的儿子！！！！”<br/>好像疾风扫过大地，纲吉觉得自己被什么重重一推。所有人、就连西蒙的其他成员也惊呆了。狱寺、了平、库洛姆他们难以置信地望向纲吉，那些字句敲打着少年的耳膜，他僵立着像冻住一般；炎真仍然在说，用尽力气，眼里逐渐充满了泪水。<br/>“在继承式那天，当着所有人的面，我早就可以讲出来的，我可以让你身败名裂！！但我没有，纲君，我没有……我的一家人因为泽田家光的指示被杀害，我妹妹，那时才、才几岁大……”<br/>你活着，有超凡的血统，有个完整的家；事不关己，朋友和导师都送上门来，你大概觉得自己很有资格去谈论正义之类的事情了吧？但我和你不一样，世上还有很多小孩子和你不一样，他们不卑躬屈膝、不双手染血就没法生存下来！遵纪守法是多么容易呀，捐弃仇恨是多么容易呀，办得到就是好人，办不到就是坏蛋，一切都该是“按理说”的模样；现在，告诉我，纲君——你的世界是否还是这样简简单单？</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>他们彼此瞪视着。谁也没有注意到在一侧的另一座山崖上出现了一群乌鸦似的黑色身影。狱寺率先发现了异状：“十代目！那是……”<br/>“黑手党界最被疏离的存在，复仇者……”铃木喃喃道。她转过身去：“你们到西蒙的圣地来做什么？来同情彭格列十代的毁灭吗？”<br/>为首的复仇者发出了嗡嗡的声音。<br/>“不，我们来有两个目的，首先是达成彭格列和西蒙初代之间的盟约。”<br/>阴森的黑袍抖动着：“两个家族的创始者曾发誓后世绝不敌对，并把一些记忆交给我们保管，请求我们在后代起争执的最后时刻将它公之于众。”<br/>“！”岚守立刻振作精神：“发过那样的誓，初代彭格列是不可能背弃西蒙的吧！！十代目——”转过脸他又闭上了嘴，因为纲吉仍然和炎真定定地互相遥望着，眼神十分空洞，像是完全没有听见。<br/>爱迪尔海德不信任地哼了一声。“另一个目的呢？”<br/>“另一个目的在于，我们要追查把重刑犯六道骸劫走的人物。”<br/>“！！！”<br/>这下就连十代目也稍稍扭头看过去。复仇者毫无感情继续道：“前不久那个人带着骸现身了，在意大利某地，和我们交手。”<br/>库洛姆胆战心惊地捂住了脸颊。<br/>“根据记录，此人能够操纵和我们一样的第八种火焰。初步确定他的身份是彭格列初代守护者戴蒙•斯佩多。”<br/>孩子们哄动起来。“但是、不对呀，”狱寺纳闷地指着西蒙一行人，“自称把骸弄走的是这伙人当中的……”<br/>“朱利？不、不可能……”铃木慌了神，“虽然那家伙最近都不怎么露脸，但他怎么会和彭格列的——”<br/>“再说初代怎么会活到现在呢？”了平摸着后脑勺。<br/>“所以不管如何，你们双方都和这件事脱不了干系。”复仇者下了结论，“我们将监督彭格列和西蒙的战争，直到弄清真相、把那个破坏秩序的家伙抓住为止。在这之前，我们将暂时接管每场战斗的败者。Giotto和柯扎特的子孙啊，是你们自己选择了走到敌对的这一步……接下来就只能赌上你们的荣耀，去决定自己的命运吧！”<br/>夜之火一闪，他们消失了。<br/>“这么说来，山本被袭击的事情就更蹊跷了……”狱寺沉思地说，然后朝西蒙家族喊道：“喂！你们那个山羊胡去哪了？”<br/>马尾辫少女心里有些不安，如果复仇者所言不虚，她担心加藤朱利是不是出了什么状况。但她还是高傲地抬起下颌：“凭什么要告诉你们？”<br/>“我们的雨属性可是被袭击受重伤了！！！很可能就是被那个家伙！！”<br/>西蒙的阵型动摇了一下，后排面色阴沉的大个子男孩露出吃惊的模样，那是水野薰，曾经和山本做过短暂的队友。铃木也发现对方家族和己方一样少了人，她皱起眉：“你这么说有什么证据？”<br/>银发少年火了：“那你们说Primo背叛朋友又有什么证据？说十代目的爸爸杀人又有什么证据？！”<br/>“狱寺君！”<br/>纲吉终于说出话，虽然嗓音有些发灰：“我觉得Primo不是那种不仁不义的人，我爸爸也……但今天之所以来到这里就是为了弄清这一切！”他抬头悲伤地看着西蒙十代目，“如果可以，炎真，我们一起来弄清真相；战斗不能帮西蒙家解决真正的问题！！”<br/>他一惊。炎真的样子很奇怪，好像从刚才开始就一直在强抑着什么，少年弓着身子，喉间发出呼呼的声音，像是快要变身的野兽。<br/>“看来你还是一点也不觉得自己有罪啊……彭格列……”<br/>“不是这样！听我说，炎真——”<br/>“我已经不会再相信你一个字了！！”重力场突然爆裂开了，无数道闪电般的异样火炎从操纵者的手臂上窜出来，炎真纵身一跳直扑向纲吉的胸口。他们听见一声狂乱的怒吼，夹杂在铃木的惊叫和狱寺失色的大喊中：“不能原谅——绝对不原谅——除非让我杀了你！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“嗯哼~好像来得还是稍微早了点啊。”<br/>站在能够俯瞰整个岛屿的山岳之巅，斯佩多撩开落地纱帘走上凉台。远处碧波万顷，涛声一阵阵轻柔鼓荡。距离彭格列十代登岛过去了两天，他刺探到战况已经过半。这个坐落在高处的别馆里目前空无一人。西蒙的小鬼们看来没什么戏了呢，他乏味地想。<br/>骸从夜之炎里落了地，跟着他上了阳台，绷着脸四下张望。如果是捉对厮杀的话，现在库洛姆应当暂时还没轮到，少年设想着接下来可能出现的一切情况，风撩乱了头发也没有去管。<br/>考试铃声响了……接下来的选择题，自己要怎么做呢？<br/>武器要指向谁？手要伸给谁？身边是斯佩多，对面是泽田、库洛姆、还有云雀——换做是云雀的话——<br/>风忽然变得大起来。斯佩多拨开刘海，骸转过脸，他们同时听见了由远而近的隆隆声。不是雷声，那是像蜻蜓一样飞进这空荡荡的天空的东西发出的：<br/>“直升机？”<br/>蜻蜓掠出一道看不见的波浪，然后在丛林上方悬停住了。舱门打开来，一个小巧的人影霸气十足毫无畏惧地攀在那里。斯佩多瞠目地望着，而骸下意识地“啊”出声来：“该不会……！”</p><p>——云雀恭弥在气流的漩涡中心绽开一笑，然后手一松，从空中一跃而下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>==============================================<br/>第十六章  末裔（上）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到云雀从身边迈步穿过的时候，泽田纲吉才从魂不守舍的状态中略微清醒了一点。到岛上来两天多，他的守护者们已接连打败了西蒙家族三个人，连同了平在内的负伤者都被复仇者带走了。但纲吉自己却始终萎靡不振。炎真愤怒的质问在他脑海里挥之不去，不论周遭发生什么都难以让他集中精神。<br/>像沉在水底，一切声音迟钝而模糊不清。唯独前日里炎真挥来的拳头仍触感弥新：<br/>“还给我……把真美还给我！！！”<br/>尚未觉醒完毕的西蒙指环力量无法匹配经年累月积累的怨恨，在炎真身上出现了副作用。炎真没能把他杀死，反而痛苦地抽搐着倒了下去，纲吉想去把对方扶起来，但西蒙成员们马上赶上来把他们隔开了。在那之后，他就再没见到过炎真。<br/>真美——那是你妹妹的名字吗？<br/>你的家人都被夺走了吗，被我的长辈、被彭格列？<br/>纲吉曾在指环的试炼里见到过彭格列历代首领。或许是超直感的缘故，他觉得初代目宽和坦荡，绝非西蒙口中的卑鄙之辈。但说实话，他对作为黑手党的彭格列好感也有限。此外，对于常年缺席于家庭的父亲，他也真不敢说十分了解。命案关天，相信谁？怀疑谁？心里的谜团开始把纲吉向着阴影里拖曳，他搞不清真伪，也搞不清自己应在的立场，直到刚才，一只长矛锐利地破空降下、扎进了他混沌的水域。<br/>学长说：好好看着我的战斗吧。</p><p>丛林的谷地上，黑发少年像站在漂满冰碴的海面。对面横亘着壮丽的人造冰川，铃木爱迪尔海德倨高俯瞰，如同冰雪王后一般。两人的战场上萦绕着凛凛寒气。<br/>“为什么？为什么像你这样强大的家伙要追随泽田纲吉那种人？”<br/>云雀恭弥只是一脸桀骜不驯的样子。<br/>“我并没有追随他，反而是你，跟在另外一只小动物后面有意思吗？”<br/>少女绷紧脸色叱道：“炎真才不是什么软弱的小动物！他是背负着西蒙的强大的男人！”<br/>“不，就是小动物。”云雀侧过脸，毫不留情的嘲笑也戳到一旁的纲吉心里。“非要背负不符合他的重荷，所以正在发出悲鸣不是吗？”<br/>“确实炎真一点也不喜欢战斗！但对他来说失去家族同伴比任何事都要痛苦，你根本不会懂……”爱迪尔海德怒视着对手，脚下的冰川开始微微震动。她的声音越来越高：“站在强者行列里的人是不会懂的，就像大树不会理解拼命攀高的藤草！不抱团就会被欺负，不争夺就没有未来，所以我们才要选择修罗之道！！！”<br/>随着她最后一声呐喊，四下里冰的碎片重新动了起来，转眼又拼合成了数百手执利刃的人形。云雀轻蔑哼了一声，举起双手的武器。<br/>“的确，不是光靠漂亮话就能成为食肉动物，在想变强这点上我倒是很认同你。不过有一件事你搞错了——”<br/>手铐增殖、变形，随着身体的旋转像一圈圈涟漪般飞速朝周围扩散。冰块清脆炸裂声此起彼伏，少年火红的袖章在旋转中变成了翻飞的蝴蝶。纲吉抬起手臂挡在额前，飞溅的冰碴不时弹射到他们身上。他瞪大眼睛。学长身形矫捷，远远看去有些模糊，纲吉望着他一次又一次冲击着坚不可摧的冰壁，心神不知为何逐渐清明。<br/>“大树不必去理解藤草，因为它承受着藤草不需面对的危险！你以为成了强者就能活得很容易，小动物就是逆来顺受的代名词？”<br/>酣畅打斗中，云雀居然露出笑意。他和某人不同，很少逞口舌之快，但现在他多少能够懂得，有些话不光是说给对方，甚至也不一定是说给谁听，而是在确认自己的心。<br/>“小动物并非只是弱小的生物而已，否则地球上的小动物早就灭绝了。万物各有其生存之道，变强并不是变成别人。因为不管强弱，谁都有绝不会拱手相让的东西——”<br/>是的，正是为了不能被夺走的事物，正是为了确认自身的位置，现在我站在这里。<br/>冰川炸开了。无数球针体破冰而出，把少女最后的壁垒毁灭。铃木被迫跳下地面，但下一瞬钢拐已经扼上了她的颈侧：<br/>“你输了。不过我的目标并不是你。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>突然甩出的手铐越过溪流、径直飞向相反的方向。铃木和其他人都惊讶地望过去。<br/>“躲在那边的人，出来吧。”云雀说。<br/>“Nu~fu~fu~”<br/>第一声出现的是诡异至极的笑。十代目条件反射一哆嗦：“骸？！”<br/>“不是。”云雀不动声色地盯着晃动的树丛。随后，一个男人从那里现身了。<br/>“好险~”他玩味地晃悠着指尖上那副云之手铐，“一百多年没被这武器攻击过了，真令人怀念啊。”<br/>“！！！！”<br/>狱寺脱口而出：“是彭格列初代雾守戴蒙•斯佩多！！”<br/>“嗯哼♪看来不用自我介绍了，真遗憾。”青年站定脚跟，在场的人们这时看清他拥有精致的容貌，亮蓝色的头发梳成奇怪的形状，好似森林里闯出来的妖精。“幸会了，腐朽年轻的彭格列家族。”<br/>“可……怎么可能？你不会存活到这个年代才对呀！”纲吉不解道。斯佩多嗤笑地瞥向他。<br/>“信不信由你，我现在就存在于此——只要有像你这种人出生，我就会继续存在，泽田纲吉。”<br/>褐发少年怔住了。初雾转向仍呆立在地的铃木：<br/>“你做得很好，小丫头。我想加藤朱利也应该以身为我的容器而感谢着你吧~”<br/>“什么！！”少女惊惧地叫起来：“朱利在哪！你对他干了什么！？”<br/>“在我体内或许还有那么点残渣吧。”斯佩多撇了下嘴角。“烂戏唱完了，你们的使命也结束了，整肃彭格列懦弱十代的工作就由我来接手吧。”<br/>“是你利用了我们！？”铃木发觉到了整个事件背后的阴谋，然而为时太晚。她的表情因愤恨而扭曲了：“复兴西蒙的计划从一开始就是你——”<br/>“一手策划。”男人毫无同情心地点着头。“为了击溃带有I世迂腐思想的十代目候补，西蒙是最称手的工具了。”<br/>“你们在说些什么？”狱寺上前一步，“喂！那边的女人，加藤朱利和这家伙到底是怎么一回事，现在你没必要隐瞒了吧！！”</p><p>“……”铃木咬了咬牙。“从一开始我就知道朱利是通过戴蒙•斯佩多获取彭格列情报的，我们一直以为他只是朱利的合作对象，没想到他占据了朱利的躯壳！！”<br/>纲吉结巴着：“可、可这……究竟为什么？？”<br/>“为什么？目的在你出生之前很久就早已决定了。”<br/>笑容从斯佩多脸上散去，他的蓝眼睛变得阴沉起来：“一切都是为了彭格列。”<br/>几个孩子大吃一惊。男人继续道：<br/>“Primo有实力却缺乏野心，但在黑手党中要想树立秩序就必须贪婪攫取力量……为此我不得不努力清除使彭格列弱化的一切因素。”他险恶地顿了顿：“哪怕是初代首领的挚友也不例外！”<br/>“啊！！！”<br/>“是你把初代西蒙——”爱迪尔因震惊而爆发出绝望的怒火：“你这混蛋……我饶不了你！！！”她顾不得之前战斗的消耗，想要拼命再次调动起冰川的攻击，但旁边的身影突然挡到了她前面。<br/>“要跟你算的账看来相当不少啊。”<br/>云雀恭弥冷冷地看着不速之客，“袭击并中学生山本武的也是你吧？”<br/>狱寺和纲吉都浑身一颤。<br/>“没错。”斯佩多懒洋洋地动了动脖颈，“Nufufu~有没有找到了冤头债主的感觉？顺带一提，你—的—六—道—骸也在我手里哦，因为我需要他作为新的容器。”<br/>库洛姆也颤抖起来。刘海遮住了云雀上挑的眉梢。<br/>“果然还是在这里把你咬杀吧，”少年手里的拐子像弦上之箭一样危险绷紧，“既然明目张胆抢了我的猎物，那就做好觉悟——”<br/>他没有讲下去。其他几人也在同时注意到了，在斯佩多的背后，西蒙家剩下的另外一个战斗力，水野薰，正在悄悄朝敌人靠近。一直默默无闻的少年猛地向前一扑：<br/>“不可饶恕！！！！”<br/>他满怀恨意举起武器，斯佩多未转身猝不及防，眼看薰就能手刃敌人！但更出乎意料的事情就在这时发生了——一团雾气突然蹿向两人之间，只听铿地一声，凭空成形的三叉戟挡住了刺向斯佩多的钢钻。</p><p> </p><p>第十六章  末裔（下）</p><p> </p><p>“骸！！！”<br/>“骸大人！！！”<br/>纲吉和库洛姆忍不住喊起来。雾气散尽了，他们所熟悉的凤梨少年正挡在斯佩多身边，岌岌可危地架住水野薰的攻击。重逢的冲击感过去，十代们随即觉出了疑惑：<br/>“你在干什么啊，六道骸！！”狱寺着急地骂道：“那家伙可是死有余辜啊！！！”<br/>“骸……”纲吉声音发抖，他在这时冒出了一个可怕的想法：“该不会是被那个戴蒙操纵了吧！！”<br/>水野薰被突如其来的阻力搞懵了，还没回过神，斯佩多已经绕到他身后。<br/>“太天真了……！”<br/>鲜血从薰的腹部迸溅出来。初雾把手里的矛向后一掣，他栽倒在地，脸上还带着吃惊的表情。骸别开脸，淡漠似的放下了三叉戟。接下来的一幕让纲吉他们连话都说不出来——斯佩多走向骸，宽慰地把手放到了他的肩膀上。<br/>“谢了，小鬼。虽然我自己也完全能应付……”<br/>骸短促地哼了一声。斯佩多朝目瞪口呆的众人转过身来，还是岚守先回过味，皱眉喝道：“你这混蛋！你操纵了凤梨头雾守的意识，让他替你卖命的吧？！”<br/>“谁是凤梨头雾守啊？”<br/>骸的嗓音带着微微的恼火。很难说是‘凤梨头’还是‘雾守’更让他不喜欢，不过和旁边斯佩多爆出的大笑相比就没什么了。<br/>“哈哈哈……凤梨头雾守倒是可以算我一个~”青年没正经地歪着脑袋。骸不理他，也没有看小溪那边的男孩女孩，他们都没笑，他们现在全都明白了一个事实：<br/>骸是凭自主的意识出手救援斯佩多的。<br/>也就是说，骸是站在斯佩多一方的。<br/>“该死！”狱寺咬牙切齿：“看错你了……你们是一伙儿的？？”<br/>“骸大人……”库洛姆把手拢在胸口，样子很难受。“骸大人，为什么？”<br/>骸不回答他们。<br/>纲吉凝视着骸。他在此前曾经隐约地担忧过，因为骸一直独自游离在他们的群体之外，而且常常做出让人不明就里的行动，所以纲吉摸不清骸的心思。山本遇袭时，学长曾说事情和骸有关，该不会山本也像薰一样……或者——<br/>“戴蒙•斯佩多，”他气愤地问：“你是不是威胁了骸，强迫他听你的话？”<br/>“老天保佑，他从来没听过我的话！”斯佩多翻翻眼睛，“不过要说是威胁倒也没错……总之正如你们所看到的。”他把手叉在腰间。“泽田纲吉，我需要骸的力量，为的是除掉你。今天只是先来打个招呼，同时给你们留一小会时间来考虑考虑——你有两条路可选：乖乖奉还十代首领之位和戒指，永不介入彭格列的事情；或者抛弃你的天真，成为最强大的黑手党权力者。不肯的话，我就只能取你的性命了。”<br/>“！！”<br/>十代目哑然。初雾满意地看着一群人面色各异的模样，随即一个嘶哑的声音打破了沉默：<br/>“不能……让你得逞……”<br/>倒地不起的西蒙家战士仍试图继续向敌人进击，身后拖出一片吓人的血迹，他喘着气爬行，想重新抬起身子。<br/>爱迪尔海德急的大喊：“薰！快逃！！”<br/>“真不自量力啊，莫非是想为山本武报仇？”巨大的镰刀刷地展开了，斯佩多脸上一黑。“我看就先杀鸡儆猴，把你跟你的队友送作对好了~”<br/>他眯着眼朝伤者迈出一步，但骸抬起手臂阻止了他。<br/>“复仇者恐怕就要来了，这里不宜久留。”少年平板地说。斯佩多瞅了他一眼。<br/>“也罢，看着骸的面上就留你一命。”男人玩味地说，“我们走吧。”<br/>“骸、等等……！”<br/>纲吉脑中一片空白，想不出用什么理由能把骸留下，他身边的库洛姆差不多要哭出来了。骸听到他的声音，骸这时才第一次把目光转向了他们。纲吉忽然留意到少年的两只眼睛竟然都是蔚蓝的。“咦？”<br/>斯佩多抓住了骸的胳膊。在进入夜之焰的前一刹，他偏过脸颊莞尔一笑：“玩手铐的那个牛气烘烘的小子，怎么，还不过来抢人吗~？”<br/>骸的手臂在他掌中滑动了一下。非常短暂地，少年久违地对上了云雀的视线。没有失望，也没有焦躁，云守自始至终嘴唇紧闭遥站着，眼神像刀子一样带着森森的冷。<br/>“Nufufu~既然如此，我就在终点恭候你们咯。” <br/>火焰跳荡了一下，两个雾属性不见了。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>几乎是同一时间，复仇者庞大的黑影就罩在了铃木和薰的头顶。被粗大的枷锁卡住脖子，失神的少女向后跌倒了。<br/>“唔！”<br/>“爱迪尔海德！”纲吉朝她奔过去，他蓦地回想起在黑曜战的时候，昏迷不醒的骸也是这么被拖走的。心里突然狠狠翻腾起来，铃木挣扎着抬了一下头，纲吉看见这个一向好强的女孩流泪了。<br/>“炎真！炎真在中央山峰的地下城堡里……！”<br/>“爱迪尔……”<br/>“去找他，拜托了泽田！虽然现在我没有任何向你们请求的资格……但是拜托了！那孩子直到继承式前一天都还在信任着你！求你了！！”<br/>她看起来完全不像战斗时那样强悍，而是终于变成了一个普通的无助的姑娘。拖行中粗糙的石砾划到了她腿上，眼泪顺着她长长的睫毛掉进沙土里；复仇者像是动了恻隐一般稍微停顿了动作，乌云一样飘动的斗篷下面，纲吉急迫地向前跪倒，抓住了对方的手。<br/>他们抓住最后一刻，好像在拢住几次濒临熄灭的微弱烛光。<br/>“那天，炎真从你家回来，我在厨房做晚饭。他在门口来回转悠了好半天，终于鼓起勇气挪到我面前说：‘我觉得纲君是个好人。’我这么些年第一次见他那样的表情……”铃木喘了口气憋住泪水。“他害怕我不同意，事实上我也确实没信任过你，但我知道他有多喜欢你，不声不响、举步维艰地……”<br/>“他还好吗？”纲吉颤声问。爱迪尔摇了下头。<br/>“那天指环暴走之后，就遏制不住了……他醒不过来……你快去——”<br/>“我会的，绝对会把他好好地带回来！！”<br/>所有人都看着彭格列十代目。自从来到西蒙圣地之后，这是他做出的第一个明确决定。爱迪尔也惊讶地望着他，接着像得到安慰似的，发出一丝叹息松开了手。<br/>“还有……对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“我记得我说过你不需要出面的。”<br/>斯佩多说。他们穿过岛屿另一侧的林子，他不时从旁瞅瞅骸，小孩显得有些忧郁，敷衍地答着腔。<br/>“还是说你很想装作被刺中然后鲜血淋漓地吓唬人？恶趣味。”<br/>“咱可是反派嘛。”斯佩多哼唧地说，心里知道骸出手掩护自己其实是出于好意，所以感到十分高兴。他抬头望着交错镂光的树枝，“这下子一群小家伙全都被我得罪遍了……不好办啊……”<br/>青年回味着指尖触到的手铐的质感。是阿劳迪的武器呢，给十代毛头小子用了有点让人不爽来着。不过那孩子倒也确实跟阿劳迪几分像啊，出招的动作真叫他有点恍惚……斯佩多莫名有些兴奋又莫名有些苍凉。<br/>骸没做声，脑内仍在循环播放刚才云雀冷眼相待的镜头。这下子，不管对方怎么想，和泽田一干人再见面似乎都变成了一件不可能愉快的事情。他仍然没有松口答应把身体借给斯佩多，但他也不希望泽田纲吉把斯佩多打败——打败就意味着斯佩多将迎来真正的死亡。可云雀的眼神着实戳疼了他，让他感到自己正和从前的所有疏离开去。<br/>这会儿库洛姆一定伤心死了……<br/>“刚才为什么没跟他们解释清楚？”斯佩多忽然问。<br/>骸没好气地拨开眼前的树枝。“让我怎么解释？说我只是跟你组团去旅游了？”<br/>“解释你为什么要跟我在一起。”初雾认真地不依不饶，“我已经充分展现了我是个丧尽天良的大坏蛋，这样你就可以告诉他们你的右眼被我封印、你是不得已而为之、你的心仍然和‘他’在一起……”<br/>少年叹了口气。<br/>“……我不知道。”</p><p>不知道为什么无法那样说。当他生命中的人们站上了天平的两端，他不知道该向哪一边说谎。而且——骸一想到就觉得心脏皱起来——他也不知道那个‘他’的心是否仍然愿意和这样的自己在一起。<br/>走到溪流旁，骸蹲下去，掬起水洗了把脸。<br/>“六道轮回当中要是有这样的技能就好了。”教人学会怎么处理感情问题。不知道那本《青春期卫生与健康100问》里有没有。<br/>“嗯哼~说来，你那样的右眼表示着经历过六世轮回？”<br/>“算是吧，但……”骸用手支着膝盖托起腮帮。“我也不知道那些轮回的记忆究竟是不是我自己的。这倒是要感谢我出身的艾斯托拉涅欧……”<br/>少年无意识地说下去，不知道身后的人已经像遭了雷击一样完全惊呆了。<br/>“那时候我还很小，家族不知从哪里搞到了那颗轮回之眼，他们失败了很多次，最后在我身上成功了……某种意义上真是托他们的福，比起一般小孩来，我掌握的力量要多得多。只是我不知道轮回究竟是我经历的还是‘眼’经历的——”</p><p>他僵住了。透过面前溪水的倒影，六道骸看到在自己身后，刚刚还在和他谈笑打趣的、熟悉的、被流水扭曲成古怪形状的身影，正向他无声无息举起了锋利的镰刀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>=============================================</p><p>第十七章  瓦解（上）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伤口总是从同样的地方裂开。不能原谅的名字在心头温习过成千上万遍，像硝石一样被固执地保存干燥，一碰就擦出新的火花：艾斯托拉涅欧，这个词是一道咒语吧？它用卑鄙的偷袭将艾琳娜毁灭，险些把阿劳迪也置于死地；它让斯佩多变成了疯子，变成一支箭不回头地向前飞了一百年。现在它又回来了，改头换面，以几乎让人卸下心防的温情方式，重新渗进了他的生命：此刻在对面一脸惊慌地望着他的那孩子，正是这道咒语最后的毒液。</p><p>“唔！！”<br/>斯佩多的第二道攻击已经到了，骸被迫召出了三叉戟，大得惊人的力量让他差点跌进水里。仓促跳到小溪另一边，少年难以置信地抬起头：“你在干什……”<br/>话问到一半。斯佩多的样子是他前所未见的，斯佩多的动作古怪而僵硬，似乎身体先于意识在作出行动；杀戮的念头占据了全身。<br/>“哈……哈哈……”<br/>镰刀垂下，初代雾守发出一阵寒冷的断断续续的笑声。<br/>“艾斯托拉涅欧……原来如此……呵呵呵。”<br/>果然这是台烂戏，果然自己是个小丑。试图主宰舞台的人，到底还是遭到上帝的愚弄。他心心念念恨着艾斯托拉涅欧，不惜一切手段想将它们抹杀干净，殊不知最大的后患就在自己身边。不过还好，现在刹车为时不晚……<br/>斯佩多缓慢地耸起脖颈。不远处，六道骸看见他脸上浮现出面具般的冰凉笑容。头一次，骸清晰感到这个人已经死去很长时间了。<br/>“原来是艾斯托拉涅欧的人啊，”初雾做梦般地念着，“你这样的身份居然能混迹在彭格列十代里，泽田纲吉也真算是无可救药……也难怪，你对人是闭口不提嘛。”<br/>话中的不善令骸绷紧了嘴唇。的确，他从来不愿主动跟人提及自己小时候的经历，这是骸的个性，他讨厌被同情，也不在意被外人误解。向斯佩多吐露那段过往，对骸而言是破天荒了，眼下他着实生自己的气。<br/>“不要把我和彭格列十代混为一谈，那并不是我的本意。”<br/>少年抵触地说，心里却是一沉。斯佩多像抓住了猎物踪迹一样，眯起的眼睛开始危险发亮。<br/>“非我族类其心必异啊。 我记得你说过，我的目的是让彭格列强大而你恰好相反……现在我总算明白为什么了。”<br/>——没错，因为你注定是彭格列的敌人！！！<br/>下一秒，闪电般的刀光直劈骸的面门而来。三叉戟被重重撞开，骸两臂打弯，兵戎相见的困惑让他反应变慢。为什么？被动地抵挡着攻击，骸将这个疑问从脑中驱逐出去。他觉得自己并不很想知道那个答案，但有一件事他一直是明白的：豺狼一时兴起抚养了兔崽子，也总有一天会向它露出致命的獠牙。<br/>少年紧紧攥着自己的武器。无论如何，现在，那个时刻降临了。<br/>曾经在复仇者面前保护过他的镰刀，现在向他索命，向他索回斯佩多曾经对他付出的一切。骸咬着牙关架住一下接一下的无情劈砍，斯佩多的弯刀不时扫断他头顶的树枝，两人一个奋力自卫，一个步步紧逼，碎叶和土石在林间乱飞，野鸟嘎嘎惊逃。骸越来越落于下风，可是斯佩多丝毫没有停下的意思，小孩接不上气，下意识横过三叉戟，指环上点燃了幻术的火焰。然而男人的脸色却一下子变了。<br/>“你敢用这招来对付我？！你！一个艾斯托拉涅欧的小杂种！！你竟敢用我的彭格列指环来对付我？！！”<br/>镰刀凶狠直取他右臂。骸胸口一窒，向后连退几步，只觉眼冒金星，许久才意识到血正在浸湿自己的衣袖。疼痛从伤口一直裂到心上，他喘息着举起被刺伤的胳膊，银光在手指上晃动。<br/>“是啊，杂种不配戴你们的玩意！”他愤怒地瞪着戴蒙•斯佩多，“可是你的宝贝指环怎么偏偏认可了我来继承呢？又是谁亲自把指环交到了我这种人手里？抱着些迂腐的信条，口口声声把我们贬得一钱不值，可说到底不还是腆着脸想借用我的身体？别让人发笑了！！”<br/>斯佩多的声音愈发凄厉。“稍微钻空子尝到了甜头，你就真以为自己有多了不得？彭格列就因为有你们这样的蛀虫才变得越来越弱！！居然留你到今天，这次是我大意……但今后绝不会再有了！！！”<br/>他猛地扬起了镰刀，但在这之前他的每句话已经戳碎了骸好不容易放软的壳，十五年来对黑手党、对成年人的全部仇恨顿时都回到了骸的身上。少年全身紧绷，牙齿咯咯响：<br/>“果然天下乌鸦一般黑，彭格列之类的还是毁灭掉比较好……你们这些腐烂的黑手党，我永远不要——唔！！！”<br/>重创让骸脚下一滑，手里的戟被挑飞出去，他在天旋地转中看见斯佩多扑上来的脸，那里已不复有任何认识他的痕迹。斯佩多在这一刹变成了鬼。骸的后脑勺撞到了地面，紧接着一双手像钳子般掐上了他的脖子，狂暴地将他往泥土里摁下去！</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>气息卡在喉管里，血液在头颅内疯狂打转，骸的手抓住斯佩多腕子，想将那双致命的铁钳拔掉。然而斯佩多的每根手指都只更深地陷进他脖颈，不顾一切想要掐死他！<br/>后背僵硬弓起，斯佩多没有看骸的脸，吐息混乱重浊。斯佩多杀过太多人，他知道如何最痛快地置人于死地、如何最缓慢地让人生不如死，却从不知道杀人会像这样疼，疼得他自己抽搐成一团！<br/>“啊……啊啊……！！！”<br/>那孩子在呻吟……求饶啊，快向我求饶，快啊！那样我就会松手，一定会的！可是那孩子看过来的眼睛里只有痛恨！！不，不，为了彭格列必须杀死他，他恨黑手党，让他活着总有一天会危害彭格列……必须……为了彭格列……！</p><p>为了彭格列他的艾琳娜死了<br/>为了彭格列他抛下阿劳迪一人<br/>为了彭格列他干尽坏事背负恶名<br/>为了彭格列他要杀掉唯一疼惜过的孩子<br/>为什么守护反让他失去一切重要东西 彭格列究竟又是什么</p><p>双手逐渐使不上力。骸感到自己的眼珠快要爆炸，极度痛苦中他只剩下本能的挣扎，斯佩多压制着他的身子，行凶的手臂剧烈颤抖着，连带着他也痉挛般晃动。斯佩多嘴里在念着什么杂乱的话，骸耳鸣轰轰隆隆，完全听不见，只感受到无限的恐怖、愤怒以及汹涌而来的悲伤。他看见斯佩多被刘海半遮住的脸，这或许是他在世上最后看见的画面。最后，竟然是被这个人……到底是不该相信黑手党吗，可为什么这个该死的敌人也一副快要崩溃的模样？他真想一拳揍到对方脸上，他还想漂漂亮亮地报复，还想风风光光地回去，回去看黑曜的几人会怎么激动到哭，看恭弥吹掉每一年蛋糕上的蜡烛……骸茫然地拼命扭动脖颈，让自己挤出声音：<br/>“放……开……不要！！”<br/>眼眶里泛起了水花，在那下面，蓝色的右瞳深处渐渐渗出血色。求生的意念盖过了其他，而斯佩多动作的僵硬颤抖也挽救了他。气管里漏进一丝氧气，骸死死撬住对方的魔爪，孤注一掷猛然向上一推！脑海里仿佛有几根绳索绷裂，与此同时他的右眼突然感到挣脱般的刺痛，然后是一阵久违的跃动……斯佩多像被什么反弹开一样，一下子松开了他的脖子。<br/>骸剧烈地咳嗽着，躺在地上大口喘气，几乎没注意到是什么让他摆脱了危机：凭空出现的莲花藤蔓蟠曲扭动着，初雾没有防备，立刻被缠得结结实实。斯佩多惊愕挣扎着，随即把视线猛地转向仍在草丛里无力咳喘的施术者：<br/>“你这小子——！！”<br/>轮回之眼的封印被冲破了。生死关头，骸用自己的意志取回了六道能力。<br/>但斯佩多马上回过神。“小看你了，不过还是赢不了我……”他可怕地说着，右眼中的黑桃晃动起来，“这次就让你直接解脱吧！！”<br/>藤蔓瞬间枯萎成了灰烬，斯佩多一跃而出，还没从窒息中完全缓过来的小孩被悬殊的力道一下掀翻。腿上也划开了血口子，骸难以招架，斯佩多的镰刀重新对准了他的前心。手起刀落，千钧一发之际只听“当”地一记脆响，青年竟被震得向后退了两步。<br/>骸惊诧抬头，来人背对着他：</p><p>“不好意思，来晚了。”<br/>竖起刀尖，山本武挡到了两个雾属性之间。</p><p> </p><p>第十七章  瓦解（下）</p><p>“真让我吃惊。原本应该非死即残的小鬼居然出现在这里。”<br/>“啊哈哈，元气是我的优点嘛。”<br/>棒球少年直起腰。“而且要说吃惊的应该是我。醒来后听说阿纲他们来了这个岛，急匆匆赶过来，先碰上的竟然又是你！看来我一定要做你的对手才行了啊。”<br/>“别太得意，山本武，你和我根本不是一个等级。”<br/>“……或许的确如此。”山本坦率地说，一点也不怕。“雾属性术士的幻觉有多恐怖，我此前已经领教过好些次了。但这次是不一样的，因为能破解你的人就在我身边！”<br/>他略侧过脸，骸的表情仍然僵着，听见少年声音响亮：“上次的欠账就让我在这还给你吧！从坟墓里爬出来的幽灵——你再也休想伤害任何人了！！”<br/>斯佩多阴沉着脸，视线从对面两个孩子身上扫过，然后突然哈哈大笑。<br/>“真高尚！”他嘲讽地、感慨似的看着山本武。“初来乍到，什么都不了解，就这么不加考虑地当起救世主了？你可知道你身边的那小子是什么来历、该不该救他？如果我告诉你，那小子其实跟你们不是一路人，而我却是在为了整个彭格列的未来着想，你又要怎么做？”<br/>骸喘息稍定，喉咙里却仍刺痛得说不出话来。他愤恨地瞪着斯佩多。山本在距他两步远的地方稍微动了动，但并没有把刀放下。<br/>“确实我还不知道你所谓的真相。就连西蒙家和你的关系我也一无所知。”雨属性沉稳地抿着嘴角。“但是我很清楚，就在我的眼前有一个人正要杀死另一个，而后者曾经努力想从前者手里保护我，还在其他的场合帮助过我们不止一次！这事实足以让我决定站在哪一边。况且，一个把人命视同草芥的家伙，又谈得上什么为未来着想？你的那个未来不会有人想要！”<br/>六道骸静静听着。斯佩多不笑了。<br/>“哼，目光短浅……”他冷冷地说。山本耸了耸肩。<br/>“是吗？很抱歉这就是我的做法。”<br/>“都是些不中用的蠢孩子，那就一并处理掉好了！！”<br/>镰刀瞬间舞动起来，而山本的刀光也像霰雪般铺天盖地扑了上去。骸站直身子，腿伤让他有些发抖，他注视着战作一处的两人。初雾还在盛怒之中，而雨守虽然轻捷，终究伤病刚愈，拖得越久就越不利。骸忖思着泽田一行人应该离这里并没有很远，不知是否该搬救兵，这时斯佩多一个跳跃，用雾气隐藏了身影。<br/>“Nufufu，等你知道我的真身在何处，怕也来不及活着挥刀了！”<br/>“！”<br/>山本飞快退后，准备使出左太刀来嗅出敌人，但骸敏锐地察觉到雾中的气息已经逼近到了他眼前。“在这！”<br/>少年沙哑地喊着，用力拖起三叉戟朝地下一戳，雾气顷刻被驱散。突如其来的拆台让斯佩多措手不及，刚刹住脚，山本的刀已经到了。<br/>“看招！！”<br/>他反手挑向斯佩多正面。男人仓促向后躲闪，面门被一刀划中。骸觉得胃里一阵紧缩，但还是站着没动。斯佩多和山本分开了距离，少年喘着气降低重心，斯佩多同样膝盖点地，一道细细的血红顺着他的前额流到鼻翼上。斯佩多没看山本，而是盯着骸，盯着这个一同生活了月余、刚刚终于和他成为寇仇的后辈。他深深地盯着骸，眸子像寒冷的大海。<br/>“啧……加藤朱利这副身体让我的实力连一成都发挥不出。便宜你们了……”<br/>山本还不知道朱利被附身的事，闻言露出惊讶的表情。斯佩多并不理睬，站起来，仰起头做了个深呼吸。</p><p>“你走吧。”</p><p>他没再看向骸，但骸知道这是对自己说的。斯佩多的声音恢复冷静之后由于灰心和苦涩而变得嘶哑了。<br/>“走吧，走得远远的！！不要再让我看见你，否则下次……”<br/>他不曾说完。夜之炎一晃，那里已空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>黄昏降临到山峦上。山本远远地走在前面，偶尔回头看一眼骸的状况。雨属性曾经想要扶着受伤的骸一起走，自然骸是拒绝了，他拄着三叉戟，慢慢跟随。没有别的选择，眼下只能先和泽田纲吉他们会合。<br/>林间影影绰绰，骸的心思像脚下的树根一样缠绕成一团。戴蒙•斯佩多的翻脸并不在他意料之外，但时间和方式却都狠狠地给他造成了痛苦。一个月来的点点滴滴，他都没力气再想起来。现在，不管是斯佩多，还是十代的众人，对他而言都隔了一道墙——他沦落到了进退维谷的境地。<br/>本来，人在一开始就是孤单的。少年自嘲地望着变幻颜色的天空，身上的伤一阵阵作痛。不被人接受是正常的，被唾弃是正常的，明明早就习惯了……如今又有什么可难过的？<br/>这样想着，前方传来山本高兴的喊声。他抬起头，看见对方正朝同伴挥手。骸不害怕接下来的见面，但脚步还是不由得停住了。<br/>“山、山本！！！”<br/>纲吉和狱寺正在生火煮晚餐。库洛姆抱着蓝波在小溪边洗东西。几个人转过脸时全都愣了，然后彭格列十代目赶紧跳起来，飞快地跑到山本面前。<br/>“你……你怎么……”少年惊喜得语无伦次，“太好了！不过你怎么会……身体呢？已经没事了吗？”<br/>“嗯，大致上算是吧。”山本咧嘴一笑，“我一醒来就赶着追你们……大家都好吗，和西蒙家见面了？”<br/>“说来话长！我们战斗了好几场，大哥被复仇者带走了，不过蓝波和狱寺还……狱寺？”<br/>他望着一言不发走近的岚守。狱寺隼人低着头，表情很古怪。山本笑呵呵地举起手打招呼，谁知对方猛地一把揪住了他的前襟。<br/>“你这个棒球混蛋！！大白痴！！！”<br/>狱寺大吼一声，把大家都吓了一跳。少年眉头紧皱，摇晃着山本开始怒骂：<br/>“你知道你出事时我们有多担心吗！！！像个傻子一样被袭击，躺到医院里，害得十代目几夜不合眼就因为你！！你……”觉得语言不够过瘾，岚守拽过雨守，挥拳就朝他身上暴打。<br/>“这是替十代目揍你的！！！”<br/>“哇啊！等下啦狱寺君……”<br/>他们一个愿打一个愿挨的揍成一团，纲吉笨手笨脚在旁边劝架，抹了眼角笑起来。山本哈哈地接受着这种特殊欢迎式，一边息事宁人：“我这边也是说来话长啦……不过这个一会再讲。你们快看我找到了谁？”</p><p>他朝后一指。库洛姆倒吸一口气，他们这时才看见了沉沉站在树影里的凤梨少年。<br/>“骸大人！！”<br/>女孩子欲言又止，其他人脸上也变僵了。山本奇怪地看着他们。“你们怎么啦？”<br/>“往后站。”狱寺没好气地推开他，掏出炸弹摆出了防御姿势。“骸！你又回来做什么？！那个混蛋戴蒙派你来的？”<br/>“啊咧？你们也见过那个初代雾守了？”山本摸不着头脑地来回看着。狱寺气愤地说：<br/>“不只见过，还见过某个跟他沆瀣一气的叛徒！”<br/>纲吉没吭气，把目光投向了离他们最远的草丛，在那后面，他的云守独自坐在溪水下游，对山本和骸的重返都不置一词。他移回视线，清了下嗓子。<br/>“骸，你的伤……还有脖子上是……？”<br/>“我赶到的时候，那个戴蒙•斯佩多正要杀死骸，还好我们勉强脱身了。”山本解释道。<br/>“！！”<br/>一时间彭格列们都显得惊愕又迷惑。然而骸自己开口了。<br/>“不用猜了。我一直都并不是你们的同伴。”<br/>“骸……”<br/>骸打断泽田，一口气说下去：“确实我因为一些原因而选择了和斯佩多一起行动，不过目前是闹崩了。我知道你们不会待见我这样的人，跟着山本武来这里只是还有一些事情要办罢了。在这之后，不劳你们赶我。”<br/>他的语调和平日一样，圆滑而疏离。纲吉望着他伤痕累累却仍毫不服软的模样，忍不住一阵难受，突然间又回想起了前一战中云雀学长的话。<br/>任谁都有不能拱手相让的东西<br/>“山本武被袭击的事我要负一部分责任，但对于之前的所作所为我没有什么好说的。此外，还是谢谢你们照顾了库洛姆——”<br/>这次是骸被纲吉打断了。<br/>“不管你之前之后是怎么想的，骸，现在那都不重要！最重要的是你没事真的太好了！！”他真切地凝视雾守的眸子，“右眼恢复了吗？总之先歇一歇、快点包扎一下伤口……”<br/>骸微微地怔了。<br/>“彭格列，”他带着点复杂的神色说，“你的性子真是一点改观都没有。”<br/>“是吗？”气氛缓和了些，纲吉笑了笑。这时库洛姆已经抱了药箱朝他们跑过来。狱寺愤愤不平地收起了武器，山本趁机把他拉走了。纲吉平心静气地说：“我们很担心你。”<br/>“像担心山本武一样？”<br/>骸习惯性就想噎老好人一下，没想到，十代很认真：<br/>“如果你非要在程度上做比较……狱寺也许要少一点，库洛姆也许要多一点，但对我而言，一样。”<br/>他们互相望着。然后纲吉小声说：“还有云雀学长也……”</p><p>“哇哦，是谁允许你代表我的？”</p><p>越过正在微笑的彭格列的头顶，骸看见了，自己一直想念又不敢想念的人正昂着头，穿过草地向他走来。</p><p> </p><p>====================================================</p><p>第十八章  流云（上）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>篝火在林间空地上燃起一堆暖红色。纲吉、狱寺和山本围坐着，背对着山脊上漆黑的夜幕。山本和其他两人交换了彼此知道的信息，拼图合并起来，目前发生过的事情大部分变得比较明朗了。在讲到斯佩多对自己和对骸的两次攻击情景时，山本看见两位好朋友都不由自主露出揪心的样子，忍不住有点感动。<br/>“不过为什么初代雾之守护者要跟六道骸翻脸啊。他们俩到底是什么关系？”情报交换完毕，沉默一阵之后狱寺说。<br/>“我也说不准。”山本思索地说，“当初在并中棒球部那里，骸怎么也不肯透露给我……不过感觉他既不愿我们卷进来，也不想跟那个戴蒙交恶。”<br/>“是啊，和我们见面的时候，他还掩护了那个人……”纲吉喃喃地说。<br/>“没准这也没什么复杂的，”狱寺坐直身子，“十代目，一定是那两人本来打算沆瀣一气跟您作对，后来因为利益分配不均之类的就决裂了呗。黑手党之间也常常有这种事的！”<br/>“唔……”斯佩多说过他威胁了骸，可骸似乎又不是被动在为他做事。纲吉觉得凭自己的直感，稍微能抓住一些什么东西，但那好像又并非能说出口的事情。<br/>“你们要是这么在意的话，干嘛不直接去问本人呢？骸不就在那儿吗。”山本说。<br/>看见他大咧咧地就要起身去喊六道骸，狱寺和纲吉连忙一齐把他摁了回去。“你个情商负值的少根筋的白痴！”岚守低声骂，“这么多事之后你还以为那家伙会和盘托出吗！笨蛋！！”<br/>“也是啊哈哈哈……”<br/>他们的话题暂时转向了别处。纲吉有一搭没一搭地听着，视线却转向了不远处的骸。骸和库洛姆坐在另一块干燥的空地上，女孩似乎正在给骸换药，低垂的脸颊上带着幸福的微笑。是啊，终于用真身相见了，虽然经过了这么多波折，但库洛姆一定还是相当高兴的。骸也看着她，不过温柔的表情之下若有所思。<br/>换做是我，大概会难堪吧，纲吉想。和旧日伙伴分道扬镳，却又没能被新的一方接纳，最后只能回到原来的阵营中，这整个过程听起来多少有些灰溜溜的自作自受。但骸是那样高傲的人，即使面临这种窘境也没有丧失自己的尊严。落魄时仍保持得体，或许这也是学长所谓的肉食动物的一种表现？<br/>（不过学长大概会说他只是脸皮比较厚……）<br/>“阿纲想什么呢？一脸的笑。”<br/>他回过神来，狱寺瞪了山本一眼：“你这混蛋别打断十代目的冥想！！”<br/>“啊，没事啦……”纲吉连忙摆手，“抱歉，怎么了吗？”<br/>“其实是这家伙在问我，”狱寺又瞪了山本一眼，“复仇者首次在岛上出现时曾经说过，关于初代的记忆，他们被要求‘在后代起争执的最后时刻将它公之于众’。这句话的意思是说，等最终胜负见分晓，我们才能看到初代的真相吧？可为什么一定要等到最后呢？万一这中间有什么误会，子孙却打到奄奄一息了才知道，那不是晚了吗？”<br/>“对啊，”山本摆弄着拨火棍，火堆里的柴噼啪作响。“干嘛不在开战之前就让我们看看那些记忆呢？”<br/>三人一时无言，纲吉低头摸了摸在自己膝盖上熟睡的蓝波。<br/>许久他说：“我觉得——只是猜测——我觉得初代们是想让我们靠自己去认识到一些什么。大概，他们希望我们和炎真不依靠祖辈揭示、而是全凭自己的心去达成互相信任吧。”<br/>篝火映亮了他的眸子，金红颜色很像彭格列I世。<br/>“一路到现在，已经能确定西蒙家也是这件事的受害者，只要能找到炎真，一定可以重新和解的。白天从云雀学长那里我也得到了一些启示……”<br/>纲吉顿了顿。雨守和岚守都会心地看着他。<br/>“剩下要做的只有两件事：救回炎真，还有，去见戴蒙•斯佩多！”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“这么长时间，你们过得很辛苦吧。”骸说。“能自己用幻术维持内脏了，很了不起呢。”<br/>库洛姆•髑髅摇了摇头。<br/>“阿犬和千种都很好，还有首领和云雀先生很照顾我。维持内脏的事也是云雀先生帮忙才做到的……”她小声地说着，抱着膝盖坐在骸的旁边。夜空很晴朗，少女享受着这难得的共处。她是很容易感到满足的，因为已经尝了太多漠视和遗弃的滋味。但满足是暂时的。害怕失去就意味着把某些东西看做了自己拥有之物，库洛姆不清楚这是不是狂妄或者贪婪的表现，但她抑制不住那样的念头。<br/>“骸大人，之后是怎样打算的？白天和首领讲话的时候——”<br/>“我回来这里情非得已。是的，”骸很敏锐地明白了女孩的心思所在，而他并不想给她虚假的保证。“虽然还没有最终下定决心，但我并不准备留下。”<br/>“……”<br/>库洛姆低着头，一时茫然。六道骸担心会助长她的依赖感，所以克制着不去安慰。他正想着自己是否表现得过于无情，然而姑娘比他想象的要更加懂事。<br/>“骸大人不用挂念我们，库洛姆没事的。”<br/>她的十指交握在一起，抬起头看夜空里的云朵。<br/>“云雀先生在救我的时候，曾经问我想呆在骸大人的哪里。我认真地想了……骸大人有自己的想法，和我们或许并不总是一致，虽然曾经做过您的容器，但我和您确实是两个不同的人。”说出这样的话，姑娘缩了下肩膀，好像被什么蜇疼了似的。骸看过去，她的脸却是微笑的。“所以库洛姆决定呆在骸大人需要的地方。即使不在身边，对我来说，能帮到骸大人，无论在哪儿都愿意。”<br/>“你一直都干得很好。不过你有没有想过这样对你是否公平？你不想要完全属于自己的人生吗？”<br/>“骸大人已经给了我选择的机会，所以这人生本来就属于库洛姆自己，不是吗？”<br/>骸凝视着她，然后伸手抚了抚她的头顶，看见女孩像从前一样微微红了脸。<br/>“只是……”过了一会她说，“云雀先生那里您要怎么做……”<br/>凤梨少年kufufu地笑了。<br/>“我可爱的库洛姆，如果你都已经想到了刚才说的那么多，你觉得云雀恭弥难道会一点都没想过吗？”<br/>也许，正是从刚刚和少女的对话当中，骸意识到了一些事情——在不同的地方，云雀和他一样，自我探询着，前进着，并且也在一点点改变。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>云雀独自休憩在溪流边一块巨大的岩石顶上，和其他两撮人保持距离。听见后面有谁爬上来时他正侧躺着，把刺猬和云豆罩在外套的一角下面。泽田纲吉当然不会傻到故意靠近来打扰他，所以不难猜出来者何人。<br/>六道骸在他背后坐下，嘘了口气。<br/>“到哪里都不忘挑个高处筑巢，果然是属鸟的。”<br/>一如既往的挑衅调调又回来了。云雀翻个身坐起来：“吵醒我睡觉的后果，看来很需要提醒你一下呢。”<br/>“唔，罚唱并盛校歌100遍？”外校生装傻地说，见对方的眸子像黑珍珠一闪，他的嘴角线条便柔软了些。“想听催眠曲的话，我可是有保留曲目。”<br/>他们的肩膀互相碰触着。云雀一副嗤之以鼻的样子：“这么想被咬杀？我对丧家犬可没兴趣。”<br/>骸摸着自己身上缠着的绷带，“虽然很想反驳你的用词……恭弥，好久不见你真是越来越伶牙俐齿了。”<br/>“和某人的巧言令色有本质区别。”云守挑起眉：“想说什么？赶紧的。”<br/>“……”<br/>如果是道歉或者其他的丧气话就立刻把他咬杀成渣渣，云雀这样想着。然而骸的神情稍稍出乎了他的意外。</p><p>“恭弥，你杀过人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>===================================================<br/>第十八章  流云（下）</p><p> </p><p>远处的森林发出多声部合唱一样的飒飒响声，偶尔有鸟兽的啼叫在山间回荡。云雀的头发微微被风掀动，他用手指逗弄着肚皮朝上的刺猬，没有看骸。他在并盛做混世魔王很多年，把人揍到伤筋动骨进医院的情况数不胜数，不过他确实没有置对手于死地的经历。<br/>“问这个做什么？”<br/>骸转开头，没有立即回答。<br/>“小时候我带着犬和千种四处流浪，一路狠狠报复过很多黑手党。是黑手党——只要是黑手党——在我们眼里就是披着人皮的野兽，是碾成粉末也不足惜的臭虫。我们不是正义的使者，而是比恶更恶的存在，所以手段一开始就是决定好的：杀戮，而不是打败。我没有任何疑虑，直到遇见兰奇亚那年。”<br/>“黑手党里也有异类吗？这个问题也许更应该去问泽田纲吉。对那时的我来说，这是不可相信的事情。兰奇亚的家族收养了我，他自认为是我的前辈，很照顾我，至少在不危害他们利益的范围内是如此。然而越是知道这条看不见的底线，我就越想从上面踏过去。果然那时是小孩心性吧……<br/>“然后，一切都被我毁了。<br/>“他恨我。从天界道的操纵中清醒过来的时候，他站在家族成员的尸堆中央，眼睛通红地盯着我：我们当初是多么善待你——你这个恶魔——我后悔把你带回来！……我静静等着，如果兰奇亚想杀死我报仇，我的三叉戟就会毫不犹豫地穿透他。但那个男人没有扑过来，他只是跪倒在血泊里，嚎啕大哭。”<br/>云雀安静地听他话唠。那些话题遥远、带着风干的腥咸气味，云守对别人的陈年旧事并无探究欲，从前他从不觉得有必要去了解别人的内心。或许就是在认识六道骸之后，他才知道把握人心本身就是一种强大的力量形式，只是获得这种力量有如在荆棘中前行，因为了解他人也是在一次次地面对自己，面对世间种种刺痛的可能。<br/>他身边的骸闭了一会眼睛，然后重新开口。<br/>“那时我不明白，为什么自己当时竟突然会感到难过。人的善意都是有限的，能付出全部、能包容一切的，或许只有生身父母吧？这是人类的真相，但即使有限，那也是人类的真心……”少年干笑一声。“我仍然继续消灭黑手党，但从那时起我不再让自己被任何的‘家庭关系’吸纳，免得兰奇亚这样的事情再度发生，不过我认为像他那样的人反正也不会再出现了。可是……”</p><p>那个名字浮上了他的舌尖，他停下来思忖要如何讲下去。夜色加深，泽田那边的篝火已经熄灭。溪水在黑暗中潺潺作响，萤火虫围绕着他们闪烁出远近流动的黄绿光点。骸伸开双腿，枕着没受伤的那只胳膊仰躺着，岩石有点凉，云雀一直坐在他边上，像树梢上醒着的一只鸟。<br/>然后骸对云雀谈起了斯佩多，细节简略，语调平缓，但讲的却是和云雀、和其他人所见到的完全不同的斯佩多。那个人作起恶来毫不含糊，为善时却讳莫如深；一手拿着死神的镰刀，另一手却也推着婴儿的摇篮。骸知道，那个人在什么地方和他一样，注定彻夜无眠。<br/>“他想借用我的身体，那样才能使他获得完全的能力，而他打算以此逼迫泽田纲吉作选择——这你们已经知道了。照彭格列的性子，不会对他言听计从。你说呢？”<br/>“那个草食动物，可以想见。”云雀哼了一声。<br/>“所以最后只有战斗这一条路可选。”骸侧支起身，离对方近了一点。“如果泽田输了，斯佩多就会在彭格列家族的内脏里继续寄生着，当它的幕后boss。如果想赢，要么说服他改变主意——这比登天还难——要么，就只能把他打到永远退休了。”<br/>“这些假设，前提是让他使用你的身体？”<br/>“……是的。”对方敏锐地跟上了他的思路，骸松了口气，但与此同时，他觉得说出每一句话都变得越发困难，好像登山到了最陡峭的阶段。“本来他封印了我的右眼、从你跟库洛姆那儿抢走雾之指环，就是为了让我答应这桩交易。如果没有我作为容器，单凭他目前的状况，大概会输给纲吉吧。”<br/>“那么，”云雀说，“如果你回到他那里去，他会变得很强？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>他们的视线相交了。云雀目光如注，清澈而锐利，骸知道他一定已经猜到了。雾属性的心脏绷紧着，脸上却扯出一丝玩笑的神情：<br/>“纲吉君火焰的威力自然不只是用来取暖的，作为容器不管是输是赢，大概都够受的。<br/>“Kufufu……不过斯佩多让我滚蛋时说再也不想看见我了，要是我回去，也有可能先就被他给干掉吧。<br/>“当然，如果你想跟我一起带着库洛姆私奔……”<br/>所有的箭都故意地偏差，而所有的箭都围绕着真正的靶心。骸无法让自己再说得更直接，此间云雀一直凝视着他，像盯着一只好不容易快要抓到却又跑掉的猎物。银河在他们头顶很高的地方，波澜万丈从云中流过。骸等了一阵，然后，</p><p>“你去吧。”</p><p>黑发少年不知道，在一百多年之前，曾经有另一个云属性向着雾属性说出了同样的一句话，目送爱人独自去向注定会失败的战场。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“那家伙能操纵第八种属性的火焰，一旦被吞进去就会困在他构造出的亚空间里。我曾经问过他如何破解，但没得到答案。不过我猜既然掌控火焰需要强大的执念，或许破除的条件也是一样——我说恭弥，你有在听吗？”<br/>山风吹过。两个人并排躺着，骸见云雀垂着眼皮像在打瞌睡，忍不住用一根指头去戳他的脸蛋。还没戳到，属鸟的人一张嘴：“是你太啰嗦。”<br/>“请别啄我，云雀大人，这边可是一生一次的请求啊！”<br/>“好，那你以后一辈子都别再求我第二次了。”<br/>“那怎么行！我要是有朝一日想求婚……”<br/>他轻声笑着，同时躲开云雀想把他从石头顶上踹下去的企图。计划大致交代完毕，一夜星辰已经从东转到了西，林间万物、空地上的同伴都陷入最深的睡梦当中。骸深深嗅了一口森林散发出的清香。<br/>“呐……谢谢。”<br/>“和你的所谓请求没有半点关系，我只是觉得能咬杀最强形态的猎物比较过瘾罢了。况且你怎么做本来也不是我想管的。”<br/>“Kufufu，也对，那我换种说法。”雾守动弹了一下偏过脸：“——我很高兴。”<br/>云雀也偏过脸，他们躺在圆形的广袤天穹下，互相望着对方的眼睛。云雀回想起自己在继承式上暗暗下过的决心，它在他闯进库洛姆的危重病房那时开始变成隐约的困惑，而他追着这困惑一路到了这里——你想呆在哪里，我又想呆在你的哪里？追得太紧，看得太重，眼下的他们还无法把握好自己。或许，一个人生命的特定阶段，旁人在其中的出场机会也并不是靠争取就能夺得的。<br/>少年动了动指头，捏住骸的手，发现他手背冰凉，手心却笼着一小片暖。这就是本尊啊，他想。<br/>“……有个东西，之前没找到机会给你。”<br/>骸看见云雀欠起身，从外套的里衬口袋中掏出了什么东西，然后朝他伸过手，那里发出细小精巧的叮当声。是一对耳钉。<br/>“你的生日礼物。”云雀平淡地说。<br/>没来得及把手抽回来，骸忽地一个豹扑，他的后脑勺撞到了石头表面。“啧…干什么！！”<br/>“接收我的礼物。”骸明知故错地搂紧怀里扑腾的小鸟。“Kufufu，我是不是应该回个礼？”他把额头抵上了云雀的，两人的鼻尖轻轻摩擦。<br/>“除了现金，其余不要。”云雀板着脸低声说。骸大笑起来，睫毛在对方脸上搔动：<br/>“真不要？”<br/>“……”</p><p>再说说话吧。再多听几句，再多看几眼，再多拥抱一会，再亲吻得热烈一点，再多哭些，多笑些，多吵些嘴，多打些架；我们的初恋时代马上就要到头了。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>破晓的时候骸跳下了岩石。泽田一行刚刚起床。<br/>“你这就要走了？！自己一个人吗？”纲吉吃惊地望着他。山本在旁边劝道：“伤没好，还是一起行动安全些吧！”<br/>“之前说过了，事情办完我就走。”骸回答平淡，不过不似上次那样隔阂。“运气好的话——或者说运气不好的话——或许我们很快还会再见的，彭格列，好自为之。”<br/>十代目一愣，明白了话里的意思，随即露出难受的表情。他的雾守点点头就要动身，他无暇组织语言，脱口而出：“骸……你不一定非要回去的！我知道你对那个戴蒙很在意，那为什么不能和我们一块去见他、慢慢试着说服他别再作乱？你这样把自己重新送回虎口里实在太危险了！！”<br/>“我知道。你的努力方式一直很值得钦佩，”骸说，少有的郑重让首领顿住了。“但是泽田纲吉，我更了解那个人。对手是他的话，这次继承式的整场纷争就只有一种方法能够真正地停止——而那是只有我才可能帮忙办到的，帮他，也帮你们。”<br/>“可是……”纲吉不知如何表达才好，他预见到了骸所说的方法，但他看不出那和自我牺牲有什么区别。“你怎么能拿自己的命去赌博！！”<br/>“我并没有把这条命当儿戏的意思，彭格列。不过我在六道中经历过很多更糟糕的情况，我能够忍受——”<br/>“——但你现在已经是个人了！！！”<br/>一片沉默。许久，骸褪下雾之指环，把它交到一旁的库洛姆手里。女孩忍不住泪涌于睫。他环顾了他们所有人，抱着蓝波的狱寺、山本、纲吉、库洛姆、还有远处岩石顶上云雀一副“好走不送”模样的背影。骸的眸子里微微闪动。</p><p>“是啊。我从来没有像现在这样地庆幸这一点。”</p><p> </p><p>=====================================================</p><p>第十九章  缔结</p><p> </p><p>斯佩多独自坐在山顶别馆的露台上，靠着窗，纱帘随风轻柔地撩到他身上。天黑了又亮了，他似乎没怎么察觉，一直像凝固一般坐在那里。<br/>没了。除了彭格列之外，什么都没了。他的心是一个掏空了的洞，风一吹就剌剌地响。斯佩多记得自己说过不后悔，这是真话，但他确实不止一次对脚下的路发生过绝望。能保住彭格列的延续，明明是最有成就感的，为什么现在却觉得自己像个输光了的穷光蛋一样？<br/>远处的海面上在发亮。太阳又要升起来了，一个人的日子再度了无生趣。斯佩多虚脱地动了一下干涸的眼睑。此刻他不愿去想任何事，不管是回忆，还是筹划将来，都显得如此令人疲倦。男人的视线扫过下方葱茏的山林，零落的意式建筑废墟映衬着蜿蜒的海岸。“西蒙•柯扎特，”他小声说，“现在你的敌人正坐在你的领地上……看，你的尸骨都在地下变成了粉末，可我却还没能腐烂……”<br/>老而不死是为贼。经过这一场折腾，他感到自己老得连灵魂都布满了龟裂，再也没有力气斗下去了。好不容易成了违背天意的存在，难道注定还是被天意愚弄么？他不恨谁，只是不甘心。<br/>“上帝啊，我曾经为了阿劳迪向你祈祷过，感谢你替我保护了他的一生。但在我下地狱之前，还要反抗你最后一回……我一个人，反抗你的世界。”<br/>青年站了起来，走下阳台准备稍作休整，刚回到空落落的厅堂里，突然有声音难以置信地回答了他。<br/>“一个人？Kufufu，你也未免太自大了吧。”<br/>世上充满欺骗，充满不公，充满荒谬和蛮横。经历过一次又一次的伤害，当你变得和伤害你的一样冷酷坚硬之后，是否敢相信还有人想要用真心生存，你是否会嘲笑说，那只是因为他们太年轻？斯佩多迟缓地转过身，他不知道这是否也是天意的安排，非要人尝尽惊讶、怀疑、伴着强烈痛苦的喜悦……他看见六道骸推开门，海潮山风在背后翻卷着经久不息的哗响。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“打算来给我养老送终？”<br/>骸走近来。“那也要看你愿不愿意。”<br/>斯佩多轻描淡写地笑了。“愿意，当然愿意——”他的镰刀一下子阴森展开，“你期待我会这么说？太天真了。泽田纲吉他们没有跟你讲吗，我在继承式的那天是怎么当众羞辱他们、折磨库洛姆•髑髅和你的小情人……艾斯托拉涅欧的傻小子，我以为经过这一连串事情，你应该认清我的嘴脸了。还是说，”蓝眼睛里隐约闪着锋芒，“你是想可怜我？”<br/>少年的脸色有些苍白，然而并没有退却。<br/>“你的确很可怜。”他说，“总想一个人唱奸角，把所有人都从身边推开，然后又躲在暗处孤影自怜。你就没有想过为什么你这么辛苦、为什么彭格列树敌这么多？是你自己选择了恶性循环，是你自己抛弃了伙伴、亲手制造了敌人！！——”<br/>刀刃刷地勾在了骸的脖颈上，斯佩多脸上一沉：“好大的口气！区区十五岁的小毛孩子知道些什么？你不听我的警告跑回来，看来是不想要这条小命了！！”<br/>“从前的事我不知道，你和艾斯托拉涅欧有什么仇我也不想知道。”骸站在原地，没有拿出自己的武器，两手空空昂起头迎着对方。“我是可以像你嘱咐的那样，跑得远远的，再也不用看见你的脸；但如果我不回来，某个孤身一人的混蛋要怎么办呢？再寻找另一具躯体跟泽田纲吉死磕？抱着无可救药的偏执继续成百上千年游荡下去？我从前和你一样可悲，不知道让世界整个变暗的只是挡住眼睛的一片树叶，但现在我明白谁待我好、待我差，谁给过我值得装进心里的，哪怕只有一点点！”小孩的声音打了个颤，“你对我说过，我也不是什么善类……没错！但是就像你从复仇者手里保护我的那一天一样，你救我，不是因为我是好人或者坏蛋，是艾斯托拉涅欧或者彭格列，只因为我是骸，是你愿意留在自己家里的那个六道骸……我很清楚回来意味着什么，但我还是想赌一把，为了不让自己后悔！！我回来，不是因为你是好人或者坏蛋，也不因为你是黑手党或者别的什么，只因为你是……是……”<br/>他没再说下去。斯佩多看见他的眼睛莹莹发亮。<br/>初雾定定地端详着刀尖下的那张脸，年少的，略显消瘦的，脖颈上还带着之前被自己掐出的瘀伤。他望着这露水一般的孩子。养不长，留不住，可又撇不下；他想到一百多年前那些腥风血雨的恩恩怨怨，如果当初把艾斯托拉涅欧灭绝，也许就不会有如今的骸，而此刻站在眼前的，或许就会是他自己的孩子啊……是的，某种意义上，骸也是他带到这个世上来的孩子……<br/>六道骸等了很久，等镰刀向自己劈下来，或者斯佩多再说什么，或者直接被夺走身体，想到这他忍不住有些紧张，不知那会不会很难受。这时，无声地，影子忽然罩住了他。骸刚抬头，一个吻轻暖地掉落在他鼻尖上。</p><p>他呆呆地望着对方，斯佩多直起身，镰刀不知什么时候已经收起来。斯佩多在笑，很普通的那种，和他之前在家里偶尔看见的一样。<br/>“再做一次香草丸子面条怎样。”<br/>“……诶？”<br/>“得先让你洗个澡吃顿饭啊，我看看……”掏出怀表，斯佩多眯起眼睛，“这个时间意大利正好是夜里，再补一觉也不迟。”<br/>初雾手一挥，召出了第八属性的夜之炎，回过头见小家伙还没回神似的摸着自己的鼻头站着发愣，他忍不住笑出声。<br/>“Nufufu，这次可不许再给我使劲洗脸了哦。”<br/>“……”六道骸不知用什么词表达自己复杂的情绪，这时斯佩多又轻声问：“你的小朋友们那边呢，都交代好了？”<br/>骸感到一阵奇怪的痉挛从鼻尖上向整个脸颊扩散开，好像刚刚落在那里的是一片芥末似的。他屏住鼻腔里的酸胀。“嗯。”<br/>“跟十代云守呢？”<br/>“……分开了。”<br/>斯佩多有些意外，审视地望过去，骸的气息轻微揪了一下又抹平，此刻已朝前迈开脚步。“如果不是恭弥替我下了决心，其实我不会这么快就决定回来。大概，就是在失去联系的这段日子里，恭弥和我一样发现了，我们实际并没做好在一起的准备……”他想了想，没有更多地解释。“在那之前，我和他都想首先去成为自己想要的自己。”<br/>少年抬起头。飘忽不定的火焰传送门前，戴蒙•斯佩多的目光显得很深沉，其中含着几分说不出滋味的怜爱。<br/>“回家吧。分手需要的勇气的确不亚于上战场送死，我懂……今晚就破例喝一杯以资奖励？——也许，再给你讲讲爷爷年轻时候的故事。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“地下竟然有这样的规模的城堡！”<br/>钻出洞口，山本和狱寺惊讶地抬头瞭望，抱着蓝波的库洛姆跟上去，最后是抱臂独行的云雀。纲吉直起身子，默默咬紧了牙根。<br/>跋涉半天之后他们穿进了山洞，没想到眼前竟然是一座雄伟的地下城，不过虽然楼阁高耸，却已经老旧不堪，不时有灰土从上空簌簌飘落。而最引他注意的是从城堡里喷发出的咄咄烈焰——那是炎真的火焰……<br/>他马上要直接面对的是西蒙首领的领域。<br/>“我们进去吧，十代目。”狱寺转脸请示，忽然发现纲吉的表情不同以往。“十代目？”<br/>“我……我有个想法。”<br/>咽了口唾沫，矮个子少年双手握拳，好像想为自己增加点底气。“我想单独进去和炎真见面。”<br/>“！！！”<br/>“您是说……靠您一个人去和他……但这可能很危险！”狱寺马上变得忧心忡忡，而山本歪了歪头：“阿纲既然想这么做，一定已经考虑过危险性了吧。”<br/>“我当然知道！！十代目一向很稳重的！”岚守没好气地把他瞪开，又转向纲吉，“可是让您自己去我们还是不放心啊，至少您还是带上我这个左右手——”<br/>后方传来一个不耐烦的声音。<br/>“草食动物。想去死的话就让他自己去死好了。”<br/>“你个混蛋你说什么啊啊啊！！！！”<br/>无视被山本死死抱住还拼命想扑过来的暴跳的岚属性，云雀望着彭格列十代目。泽田看过来的神色是松了一口气的，甚至有点感激。<br/>“谢谢你，云雀学长。”他说。<br/>“随便吧。不过如果你被杀死了，那只小动物就是我的猎物了。”<br/>纲吉笑了。<br/>“炎真的事是必须由我去解开的，放心，会没事的。”他环顾了一下山本、狱寺和库洛姆，还有学长，每当这种时刻他总是倍觉大家的亲切。“交给我吧，我一定带他回来。所以大家就先走一步，继续向前到山顶那里去，那里……”</p><p>那里是终点——是他们将要最后对阵戴蒙•斯佩多的地方。</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================</p><p>第二十章  梦醒</p><p> </p><p>“哥……哥……”<br/>谁在喊？<br/>“炎真哥哥……”<br/>这个声音是——真美？<br/>“救……”<br/>但是怎么可能？！真美在那天就已经——<br/>他的面前是一扇门，熟悉而陈旧，他懵怔地站了一会，猛然意识到这是哪儿：他正站在遭到袭击那一夜的自己家里！！<br/>膝盖开始发抖，恐惧抓住了他。不，不想回来，我不要回来……可怕，好可怕……头顶的灯兹兹地响着，时明时暗的屋子里一片凌乱坍塌，炎真口干舌燥低下头，忽然尖叫着向后倒退；他看见从门缝底下开始渗出血，殷红色像有生命一样迅速扩大，直向他脚边蔓延。<br/>不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要！！！！！我不想看！我想离开这里再也不想面对这些！！！可是不能这样做，这是我的家……我的亲人……明明是这样，可为什么会感到这么害怕，恶心，难受，不愿再扯上关系，想逃跑，想遗忘……可是不行、不行……这是我的——我必须去——<br/>他哆嗦着强迫自己向前迈开腿，脚底踩进血污里的声音和触感让他浑身汗毛都竖了起来。生理性的泪水溢了上来，炎真急促地喘息着推开那扇门，刺鼻的腥味扑面而来。凶手已经走掉了，他看见斜靠在对面墙角的尸体，像是父亲，但头部已血肉模糊辨认不出……少年颤抖得更加厉害，一阵阵反胃感直涌上来，他下意识用手去扶住门框，这时脚边传来扑通一声倒地的钝响。他一个踉跄几乎绊倒，定睛去看，正对上母亲已经死去的睁大的眼睛。<br/>“啊——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！——”<br/>他几乎用爬的向后挪动，喊叫声在深夜的宅子里拍打着四壁又弹回来，变成绝望的回声。最后他抱着头在血泊里缩成一团，眼泪不受控制地簌簌落下，他抽泣着，直到细如蚊蝇的呼唤声让他脊背再次变得僵直。<br/>“哥……”<br/>真美，对了，真美还——<br/>“救救……我……”<br/>可是她在哪？他嗓子里粗乱地喘息，从手臂里慢慢抬起头。四下都没有妹妹的影子，但他记得那时，那一晚她被——<br/>“在这……在………”<br/>一滴稠热的液体落在了他的脸上。炎真一个激灵，感到从四肢一直冷到心窝。他惊恐地抬头向天花板上望去……</p><p>“炎真！！！”<br/>一个巴掌啪地落在了脸上。男孩回过神来，面前是马尾辫少女正盯着自己，脸上写满焦虑。“你又做噩梦了！！”<br/>“诶……？”他心有余悸地大口喘着气。<br/>铃木直起身，叹息一声。“这个月是第几次了，转学之后你是不是神经太紧张了啊？”见他坐起来茫然地用手背擦着眼角，女生没有多问下去。“既然醒了就过来帮我做早饭吧。”她轻声说着，转身走开了。<br/>胸口的紧窒并没有立刻消失。炎真在褥子上发了一会呆，觉得心脏稍稍舒张了些，便掀开被从榻榻米上爬起来。他绕过旁边的被褥，看见西蒙家的其他几个孩子还睡得很熟，也许梦里那些歇斯底里的尖叫并没有发生在现实中，所以大家没被他吵醒。炎真望着他们，有些无力地一笑。<br/>爱迪尔海德总是起的很早，正在厨房里忙活为一群人准备早餐。他走进去的时候她已经系好围裙，麻利来来去去的动作像个小妈妈。她一手拿着筷子朝水池一指：“你把这些菜洗一下。辛苦了。”<br/>炎真卷起袖子走过去，感觉比刚才放松了点。“今天看上去天气不是很好啊。”他望着窗外灰蒙蒙的颜色，天还没完全亮。<br/>“大概要下雨。”铃木把碗里的鸡蛋搅碎了倒进面粉。“我们的伞好像又少了，奇怪……”<br/>“上次在路上被几个混混欺负，我的伞给折坏了，”少年闷闷地回想着。“对不起爱迪尔，我们本来就手头很紧，我还——”<br/>还这么窝囊废，他是想这样说的，但女孩阻止了他。“我知道你的实力，炎真，所以别说那些不争气的话。很快我们就能向彭格列报仇了，再忍一忍。”<br/>炎真心里一抽。报仇……他又想起了刚刚的噩梦，连忙摇了摇头让自己回到现实。他的心头并没有像她那样的熊熊烈焰，他怀着的更多是单纯的痛苦，就算有怨气，也没指向特定的对象。铃木很关心他，经常会给他鼓励，但是杀害他一家人的那个凶手，说句实话，他一点也不想再见到。这是懦夫的想法，是会被谴责的，所以炎真从没对任何人讲过。<br/>旁边的姑娘没有留意到他的消沉，继续着刚才的话题。“伞你可以带我的，我和朱利用一把就行……不，”她的脸忽然红了一下，掩饰般说道：“那个没心没肺家伙根本用不着打伞，让他淋着好了！”<br/>炎真把洗好的生菜放到小筐里，看着爱迪尔把搅匀的面糊倒在煎锅里。他知道她虽然总被加藤朱利逗急，但其实很喜欢朱利。铃木一边摊鸡蛋饼一边抱怨：“最近他越来越不靠谱了，也不做家务，还总往外跑……你笑什么？”<br/>“没什么。”他弯着嘴角。总觉得像是在听主妇的牢骚啊……能和他们一起过上这样的生活真是太幸运了，他想，明明这就足够好……<br/>“差不多了，去喊大家起床吧。”<br/>炎真刚刚逐渐习惯这里的环境。他们寄宿在一间私家公寓里，一边上学一边打工，房东可怜他们，每月收的钱并不多。条件一般，男生们像兄弟一样挤在一个房间里。<br/>少年离开厨房，穿过狭窄昏暗的走廊。卧室里仍然很寂静，他走到门口伸手去够电灯开关，灯泡兹兹地闪烁了几下。睡梦里的寒意突然再次从他脚下窜了上来。<br/>一明一暗的灯光里，他看见被褥上全都空空如也。所有人都消失了。<br/>“！！！”<br/>炎真开始向后退。这不可能是真的！“爱迪尔！！”他掉头冲向厨房，“爱迪尔，不好了……！？”<br/>厨房空无一人。铃木刚才拿在手里的那双筷子掉在地板上。少年吓呆了。饭菜的香味变成了焦糊味，越来越浓，冒出黑烟——<br/>“不、不要……爱迪尔！朱利！薰、红叶！！你们在哪……”<br/>房间开始熔化。炎真站立不住，满目晕眩，被烟尘和砸落的石块包围着。他想蜷缩身子却做不到，仿佛有什么东西正从他身体里向外奔涌，黑色的，将一切都吞噬掉。这也是梦吗？可怎么才能醒……他又看到了那栋可怕的凶宅，他再也出不去了……别丢下我……拜托了！有人能听见吗！！！救救爸妈，救救真美……救救我！！！！！</p><p>浓烟呛进了他的喉咙，炎真嘶哑地尖声叫喊，不知道自己喊了什么。然而在这毁灭的嘈杂里，逐渐有个声音闪现，并且向他呼应靠拢。<br/>“听见……吗……能听见我吗！！？”<br/>这是？<br/>仿佛收音机在许久的调频后终于抓住了一线断续的信号，炎真拼命去分辨。是谁？那声音和他有些像，又有些不同，似乎已被他遗忘很久，却听起来很熟悉，在黑暗的湍急中逆流而上。溺水般扑腾着，炎真脑海里突然间像开了扇窗，此前发生过的一切画面都灌了进来。“阿纲……？”<br/>“炎真！！！！”<br/>“是……是你吗？纲君……”说出来的时候，他忽然意识到自己已经满眼是泪。“纲君，你在那吗？”<br/>“我在！！炎真，我就在这里！！我现在就救你！！！”<br/>“可是……”可是我应该恨你，我之前那样待你，我不能喜欢你，我要怎么面对你？为什么，为什么最后想把我从梦里拉出来的是你啊，为什么彭格列的十代目要拯救一个渺小家族的碍事的敌人？？<br/>“别说了！！”泽田纲吉的声音越发清晰，前所未有的洪亮，甚至显得威严，“不管你对我是怎么想的，都等我把你的力量暴走止住之后再说！！！相信我，炎真，哪怕只信我这一次！！！！”<br/>橙色的巨大火焰像烟花一样朝他飞过来，越来越耀眼，直到占满他整个视野。划破火焰的激流，炎真在泪眼模糊中看见了另一个少年的脸。那是从没有出现在他噩梦中的人。在大地被人践踏、被沉重的引力牢牢束缚的全部时光里，只有那是抬头就能看见的——</p><p>然后火光消失了，十四年的疼痛戛然而止，他看见天空。天空一直在那里，就在大地的对面。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>其实不想去恨，也并没想报仇……古里炎真知道这样想对不起死去的家人，但他真的已经在这件事的阴影里徘徊了整整七年。报仇的重荷逼着他，他不能让伤口愈合，他的心因而永远被困在那个血淋淋的夜晚。<br/>“为了西蒙的大家，我更没法允许自己逃开……可是……”<br/>硝烟散尽。纲吉听着伏在自己肩上的人良久啜泣着。<br/>怎么会不懂得呢……作为彭格列的十代候补，他同样背负了太多的期待和责任。用手拍着对方的后背，他仰起头舒了口气。柯扎特的古老城堡伤痕斑斑地俯视着他们。<br/>“我很难过，炎真，关于你家人的事情……”他说，“我认为我父亲不是会做出那种事的人，不过为了弄清楚，我希望和你一起去调查。还有初代的纠葛也是。彭格列做过的事情，不能赖账。如果我真的当上首领，那么我希望把父辈传承的‘罪’在我们这一代永远结束掉。”<br/>他看见炎真抬起头来，眼眶发红。<br/>“之前我说过，我一直想去相信你，纲君，即使你是彭格列、是泽田家光的儿子……”<br/>“现在呢？”<br/>“现在……还是想相信。”炎真很轻地说。<br/>纲吉抹了抹满是灰土的脸，冲他笑了一下。炎真也笑了，但随即又低下头。<br/>“可是我不想动手杀人……就算是仇人也……我不敢把这告诉爱迪尔。你觉得我是个没出息的胆小鬼吧？”<br/>“大概是。”见对方有些惊讶地顿住，纲吉不禁笑意加深。“因为Reborn也是这么说我的。”<br/>他们四目相对。从炎真的脸上，纲吉第一次看到了如释重负的光彩。他忽然有些理解了骸之前的话：生为一个人的庆幸是什么？在六道之中，或许没有别的地方比这个人间拥有更多的烦扰和伤悲。但也正因如此，人类能够体验得到无与伦比的欢喜。 <br/>“之前云雀学长说，谁都有不能出让的东西，虽然不知道对他来说指的是什么……”其实，学长居然成为精神的导师这件事才是最神奇的——“我觉得他说的很对。即使再迷茫、再看不清周围，至少我要守住不能出让的东西，而这让我能够好好活下去。”<br/>“那纲君不能出让的东西是什么？”<br/>彭格列十代突然觉得很想把脸捂起来。“就……就……就是你啊。”<br/>“啊？？”<br/>“我是说、还有朋友们……”他脸红地挠着头发找补道。炎真像是被逗乐了，然后眼神变得很悠长。<br/>“那就让我来作为后盾来支持你吧，纲君。我的姓是‘古里’呀。”<br/>“Kozato？”<br/>“嗯，和初代西蒙一样。”炎真站起来，环视着柯扎特遗留下的古迹，“但在日文里它还有另一个读音。”<br/>他说：“意思是‘故乡’……”</p><p> </p><p>注：【古里】有两个音，コザト（kozato）和フルサト（furusato），后者的意思是故乡。可能这里面有天野娘的文字游戏w</p><p>===================================================</p><p>第二十一章  花冠</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>突然，从头顶传来一阵闷雷般的轰鸣，两个孩子吃惊地抬起头，城堡的墙壁嗡嗡摇晃着，穹顶的缝隙里簌簌落下尘土。<br/>“地震吗？”炎真说。<br/>“恐怕不是。”纲吉仰着脖颈，显得神色很严峻，“声音是从山顶传过来的……”<br/>震颤短暂地停止了，他们朝出口的方向走了几步，又是轰隆一声，整个岩洞都晃动起来。扶持着对方稳住脚下，炎真感到彭格列十代的手把他攥得紧紧的。<br/>“不好了……”<br/>纲吉咬着牙，“一定是那家伙来了——那个戴蒙•斯佩多和狱寺君他们对上了！！我们得马上赶过去！！！”</p><p>利用力场和火焰的滑翔，两个首领赶到山顶并没有花很长时间。在很远之外就看见了，山巅上原有的别馆已经整个被削平，巨大的爆炸扬起高高的尘嚣，他们难以从中发现伙伴的影子。纲吉觉得心里一阵阵发紧，在呛人的烟雾中落地，少年抬头寻找着：<br/>“狱寺君！山本！库洛姆！！——”<br/>“小心！！！”<br/>听见熟悉的声线，炎真惊讶地喊出来：“朱利！？”<br/>加藤朱利一边咳嗽一边从对面慌慌张张窜了出来。“这里太危险了！！咦、炎真？！”<br/>“你没事啦？”西蒙十代目欣喜地朝他跑去，但朱利忽然向后一瞥，然后张开双臂向炎真大喊：“快跑！！！”<br/>话音刚落，有什么东西像网一样嗖地在他身后张开了。炎真脚下一顿，然后恐惧地看见那东西攫住了他的家族成员，如同陷进一团有生命的泥沼，朱利连挣扎都没来得及就一下子被吞没了！<br/>“朱利！！”<br/>吃人的火焰在空中像魔法一样缩小熄灭，然后化作空白的纸牌飘落不见。炎真难以置信地望着这一幕，感到膝盖发软。纲吉赶到他身边：“那是夜之炎！那就是初代雾的武器，被抓住的人都会困在他构筑的亚空间里！骸之前告诉我们——”<br/>“哦？看来我家那个小两面派告诉了你们不少啊……”<br/>少年打了个哆嗦。一阵风吹开浓烟，他们不由得瞪大了眼睛。<br/>钢拐直扑而下，镰刀像开屏的尾羽，两个人影破空跃出；直追而上的云雀恭弥凤眼里光芒灼亮。碰撞四散的火花里，敌人的面貌似曾相识却又诡异无比：长长的黑色头发飘忽不定，没有血色的脸上，唯独右眼闪动着艳红的光芒，但那里面不再是“六”字，而是恶魔剑锋的形状——<br/>新生的戴蒙•斯佩多露出戏弄的笑容。<br/>“Nu Fu Fu~别来无恙。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“D……？！”<br/>纲吉半晌出不了声。“你……把骸的身体……”<br/>“小红帽已经被狼外婆吃掉了哦~正如你所见，这是我们联合之后形成的最强形态。”<br/>库洛姆忍不住发出一声痛心的呜咽。纲吉望向她，这才发现不止朱利，连山本狱寺和蓝波也不见了。失重般在空中向他们转过脸，初雾的神色不紧不慢：“碍事的娃娃就先让他们退场休息了。放心，他们在我的幻觉世界里会很舒适的。接下来就——哦呀？”<br/>“专心点让我猎杀你吧，狼外婆。”<br/>“云雀学长！！”<br/>并不留意泽田和炎真，云雀恭弥紧接着一拐抽上去。辗转腾挪中斯佩多意外地笑眯眯，“果真是个有趣的孩子，难怪骸对你另眼相看……他选择了回到我身边，你就没有一点不甘心？”<br/>“笑话。”扫开冰凌和树叶的障碍，云雀飞身跃过对方制造的泥沼，“那家伙主动提出，也正好用不着我来甩掉他了。”<br/>斯佩多转了转眼珠。他的笑越发深刻起来：“年轻人啊，可不要总以为在一起的机会还有的是，有些人一旦放开了手，这辈子或许就再也没机会遇上！更何况眼下他的安危已经和我这个大反派绑定在一起，你知道这意味着什么？”<br/>“呵，我当然知道。”<br/>黑发少年盯着面前肖似六道骸的那张脸，毫不犹豫以十成的力道劈上去。他等这一刻已经很久了……当骸发现自己忙于应付生命里的重要构建，云雀也对所谓的执着于某个人感到了束缚，或许正是斯佩多的出现给了他们打破胶着的契机：找回来吧，找回初见时那个风光凛凛、独立于对方的自己；世间矛盾之说重出，他宁肯凭心而行，哪去管能否自圆！“从一开始我就想要这么做了，”云雀说，“六道骸要变成怎样是他的事情，而我只想咬杀我所认为的强敌。既然狭路相逢，那就来随我心愿、一决高下！！”<br/>“就算你不吝惜骸这副身体，为自身计，你和那边的小丫头还不如抽身而退，别搀和彭格列才比较明智。”<br/>“你的意思是我会输掉咯？”云雀的攻击更加逼紧，斯佩多轻巧躲避着，青丝在攻击的气流中飘扬。<br/>“Nufufu，我只是在建议罢了。”他说，“骸和你不一样，他天性不是个自由自在的孩子，所以你们想要的东西也很不同。也许他愿意做你的对手，但在心底里他绝不会渴望终结……”之前收敛的戾气此时隐隐开始散发，红蓝双眸逐渐变得严厉：“虽然我不想插手后辈的恋爱，但有些话还是说在前面吧——既然骸把身体借给了我，那么我也将用全力保护他，为了他，也为了我自己，接下来可别怪我不客气！！！”<br/>黑发少年舔了下嘴角。<br/>“正合我意。”</p><p>沼泽乍现，冰刃迭出，四下里落叶蜂起，黄沙碎石如疾风骤雨；纲吉看得悬心，却一点也无法插手。斯佩多一人操纵各路攻击，金鼓齐鸣向云雀碾压倾泻，然而无论如何却都不能伤及对方近身；真罕见啊，这样的旗鼓相当是多久没遇到过了？真可悲啊，他也好，骸也好，都和这种对手不相合却偏偏相知，不同路却又偏在生命中狠狠遇上！<br/>云之火焰不知何时从手指上汩汩流出，少年被紫色包裹着，几十回合过去，斯佩多渐渐发现正是那火焰像保护罩一般，帮助云雀敏锐地躲过他的一道又一道刁难。“这是？！”<br/>惊奇之间，他看见对方的武器随之变形，云雀把身子一转，万道银光如同闪电从云中四散。斯佩多忽然心头一震。<br/>金属环扣上了手腕，初雾一刀斩过去，笑意在嘴唇上变得苦涩了。<br/>“哦呀哦呀……”他望着手腕上铮亮的手铐。“原来如此。”<br/>攻击停滞了。<br/>凶险的战斗被置之度外，他晃神了，觉得自己像是回到了彭格列城堡地下室里的那天。<br/>“原来如此，是你的力量在护着这孩子啊……”<br/>步步后退，斯佩多听凭手铐击打在镰刀上发出当当声响。他眼神缭乱，嗓音沙沙，像在对着空气中的另一个人说话。<br/>“想阻止我吗？那时候也好，现在也好，你还真是总和我意见相左啊……大概也只有你，明知道说服不了我却始终不肯离开……对吗，阿劳迪？”</p><p>是否这又是我的幻觉<br/>不是的话，为何你从不出现<br/>可我宁愿你再不要提醒<br/>一百年的笑话我不想让人看</p><p>如果当初我舍弃其他的选择<br/>选了你 <br/>难道就会有所改变</p><p>不断甩来的手铐渐次缠绕上四肢，斯佩多像接受绞刑的人一样低头不语。渔网上传来猎物的震动，云雀迅即收紧手中的钢索，不料猛然间反向传来巨大的拉力，他未及松手，整个人已经被扯向对方面前。“！！”<br/>丝毫不顾锁链缠身、被划得鲜血直流，斯佩多像着魔一样只盯着少年手上的指环，眼里竟是一片做梦般的神色。云雀没有犹豫，钢拐顶端咔嚓一声现出锐利的矛尖，他凝聚力气，借着距离的迅速拉近击向对方的腹部。尖刺瞬间撕裂皮肉，贯穿了斯佩多的身体，但没有想到的是男人居然伸出了手：<br/>“抓住你了——”<br/>在意识到中计之前，少年的手腕被死死掐住了，他的敌人用身体固定他的武器，紧接着带他一起摔向地面！！！<br/>后背重重触地，云雀的瞳孔因震惊而缩小，他感到自己的利刃又向对方的内脏里深陷了几寸！远处传来泽田纲吉的惊叫，他咬紧牙关瞪着咫尺之距的那张脸，斯佩多的头发垂落到他脸上，热乎乎的血从伤口顺着拐子淌到他的手背。<br/> “真是越看越像啊，你和阿劳迪……”<br/>云雀一颤，这声音有些像六道骸，但那感觉转瞬却又消失了。“疯子……”他不禁说出口。<br/>“Nu……fufu，也许是呢……”斯佩多把少年的手臂连同半截没入体内的金属尖刺一起握紧，喉咙里卡着疼痛的喘息。“在这个时代还能和他那样的人一战，说实话我……有点开心……”<br/>他弓着身子，嘴角的血丝滑落到闪亮的云之指环上。</p><p>“但就算是阿劳迪也不行……抱歉，现在还不行……”</p><p>夜之火从地面上腾起，像霸王花盛开，黑暗瞬间席卷了云雀的背后。纲吉和炎真抢上前两步，已经来不及了——火焰散去，云守连同着他的武器一起消失了。<br/>男人重新站起来，不理会身上触目惊心的伤口，如一架机器般缓慢地向他们转过了脸。</p><p> “来吧，”他轻轻吐掉嘴里的头发，“来终结你们的世代。”</p><p> </p><p>=====================================================</p><p>第二十二章  元凶</p><p> </p><p>“这么快就能冰释前嫌，让人刮目相看呢。”<br/>盯着对面肩并肩的纲吉和炎真，斯佩多嗓音像轻烟，裹着未知的危险。“Nufufu，也是，抓着仇恨不放，那是像我这样的老顽固才会干的事情。”<br/>“你，”纲吉压住心头的恐惧感，“你的伤……”他望着对面血淋淋的人。斯佩多笑了。<br/>“这种时候竟然先担心敌人吗？”<br/>“那是骸的身体啊！我当然会——”<br/>“而这正是你最大的弱点，泽田纲吉。作为一个首领你不懂得要为了集团的利益而牺牲必须的个体……不过不用多虑。”男人不在意地晃了晃脖颈，“我说过了，我会尽力保护这孩子——”<br/>随着话音，他们听见像皮革撕裂一样令人汗毛倒竖的声音，斯佩多/骸的身体变化了。从身上的不同位置，他们赫然看到一张一翕的唇齿化出狞笑的形状，许多个数倍放大的眼球挣开皮肤，带着血丝疯狂转动……不远处的库洛姆发出一声闷住的惊叫，纲吉吓白了脸倒退两步，转瞬间，那具骇人的身体却又突然恢复了原样，而之前被云雀造成的伤都消失不见了。<br/>初雾撩开长发低头一笑，妖气横生。<br/>“不好意思，似乎吓着你们了~现在应当明白了吧？你们和我有着本质上的差距。希望刚才的开场演出不会给你带来心理阴影？”他绅士似的转向库洛姆，姑娘从头到脚都在发抖。<br/>“好了，开始正篇吧。让我听听你的回答，泽田纲吉，to be or not to be，这真是一个永恒的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>纲吉匀了口气。炎真和库洛姆站在他左右两侧。他预备着当自己说到某个字的时候，对面那人就会变成怪物冲过来砍掉他的脑袋。但他还是开口了：<br/>“我不能……不能去做一个冷酷的黑手党boss，就像我不愿意牺牲同伴一样。本来我是拒绝出席继承式的，因为这种排斥感一直挥之不去……”<br/>“但你还是接受了十代首领的证明。”<br/>“之前炎真也骂过我这一点，”纲吉瞥了一眼旁边的少年，发现对方同样在看着他。“我从彭格列得到的东西很多，想甩手不管未免太自私了。那些东西当中，有些已经变成了我不想失去的：不是财富与权力，而是和人的羁绊……我所珍惜的人，有很多和黑手党脱不开干系，所以要我完全不介入彭格列也是不可能的。”<br/>“不打算抛弃天真，也不愿退出么……”<br/>斯佩多神色沉了沉。“真糟。其实我倒指望你聪明点，向你的老祖宗Giotto学学如何全身而退。”他的视线在纲吉琥珀一样的眸子停留片刻。“罢了……剩下的选择就是让我在这里杀死你，对你而言倒也算轻松。”<br/>“不，还有另一种选择！”<br/>纲吉握紧双拳。“D，难道你不能改变你的想法？彭格列并不一定要靠钱和暴虐才能存活下去，你为什么要让它永远像乌云一样压在自己和别人头上！！”<br/>“形势不是按你的空想在运作。”镰刀在斯佩多手中耸立着，他如一尊神像般挡在孩子们面前。“彭格列之所以有今天，都归功于强硬派的作风！百十年来我让这家族避开了多少愚蠢懦弱的选择啊……我挑选有力的领导者，我修正那些目光短浅的决策，我把所有令人动摇的家伙抹杀……如果不是错估了九代目的势力，我早让XANXAS取而代之了。”<br/>泽田听得呆了。<br/>“当年是你……是你暗中推动XANXAS叛乱？！！”<br/>红蓝两色的瞳孔幽幽放着光。“没错。而且也是我把他放出笼子，好叫Varia发动指环争夺战、除掉温和改良的九世和弱小的十代候补！只可惜他又一次失败了。”<br/>“怎么会……”仿佛冥冥中晦暗不清的线索逐渐连接在了一起，纲吉心惊胆寒地望着初代雾守。“这一切都是你在操纵？！”<br/>“这是我的工作。稳居巅峰，彭格列才能震慑其他势力、最大限度维持和平，而这就是它给予大众的福荫。”<br/>“但那样靠畏惧得来的和平不会让人幸福！！”<br/>“孩子气，和I世一个样！”男人提高声音，脸上开始显出怒意：“与世无争、不慕名利，你们的话听起来句句善良又漂亮，但你以为敌人会这么高尚吗？包容谦让带来的结果是什么？是将主导权一次次拱手让给真正的邪恶！等权柄落到那些乌七八糟的鼠辈手里，你会明白恪守正道才是最大的错！不是你死就是我活，黑手党的世界就是这样！！！”<br/>“那就去改变这样的世界！！！”纲吉脱口喊出来，嘭地点亮了大空之火。“不管多难、多慢，只要去改变，曾经的黑手党也总有一天可以无需杀戮、像普通人一样安宁地活下去！想想骸吧……D，你明知道自己的做法带来了多大的痛苦，你只是不愿意改变！！”<br/>他感到了什么，立刻向后跳开，斯佩多的镰刀马上砍进了他刚刚站过的地方。疾风骤临，炎真和库洛姆都被掀出几米开外。<br/>“小鬼，你没资格教训我！”<br/>“不是教训，也无关资格。”纲吉站稳脚跟，空手入白刃，用力合住了迎面追来的刀尖。“应该终结的不是我们，而是你的世代！！”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>你看，骸，好人是没法与之讲理的，因为他们永远站在道德的制高点。<br/>短兵相接缠斗在一起，斯佩多的各种属性攻击越发咄咄逼人。全身的机能都在高度运转，他感受到骸年轻的躯体借与他新鲜活力，沿着四肢，如同地下河在奔流。他知道骸不会回答他自言自语的感叹。那孩子的意识在他的覆盖下沉睡，却又和他共同感知一切，像蜷在冬眠的巢穴里谛听风雪。鏖战之间，这种感觉竟然沉酣、温暖，让他胸口曾经的空洞被填满了。<br/>是啊，还是战斗来得痛快。拿出全力，胜负立判，这样打上一场也就能心甘无怨了——你回来，也是想给我这个机会吧？<br/>好啊，那就不让小家伙失望，全心全力，用这机会来绽放！<br/>速度快到无法捕捉，纲吉凭借超直感也仅仅能勉强招架。夜之炎的瞬间位移加上高超的幻术，让斯佩多变成了真正的幽灵。用火焰奋力烧散劈头盖脸的冰凌攻击，少年皱紧眉头一点不敢大意：“D！为什么你对彭格列的强大有这样的执念！！你根本不肯冷静下来想一想别人的话吗！？”<br/>“Nufufu，那就先分出成败来吧~要是你能把爷爷我打趴下，我再洗耳恭听！”<br/>初雾在忽远忽近中微笑，头发缭乱，身形纤细如燕，这样的人自称“爷爷”着实违和无比，然而纲吉感受到的压迫力却是经年累月实打实的。挡住岚属性暴风的席卷，他刚要出招，身体一个痉挛：“！！？”<br/>混合了雷属性电流的风一瞬让彭格列十代四肢麻痹，斯佩多抓准机会一步抢上去，但突然有人斜刺里一击踢来，他被迫翻滚避开。“嚯？”<br/>“纲君！没事儿吧?”<br/>“炎真！！”<br/>“那家伙太强了，我来帮你打倒他！”亮红色扑扑跃动，纲吉看见炎真的重力场已经张开，像卫星轨道一样奇妙地绕着他们旋转不停。斯佩多远远地重新站定，脸上一刹闪过阴郁。<br/>“瞧瞧，”他小声说，“最爱插手别家内务的西蒙•柯扎特的翻版……你一点都不恨旁边的那个人吗，古里炎真？那可是仇人的儿子、一直欺压你们的彭格列的首领！”<br/>纲吉心里一阵抽搐。炎真在他身边动了动，眼睛却一直盯着敌人。<br/>“我知道。但我已经不想再去恨纲君了……”男孩低下头，“彭格列还有纲君的爸爸是怎样的，都和纲君没有关系，因为不管发生什么，纲君都绝不会背叛我！”<br/>十代目感动地看着伙伴。<br/>“好一对罗密欧与朱丽叶。”斯佩多嗤笑道，“这也怪不得你，毕竟你是平庸堕落的——和艾斯托拉涅欧狼狈为奸的——西蒙家族的子孙啊。”<br/>“！！！”<br/>原来还有这层关系？纲吉思考着这一令人惊讶的因果，然而炎真比他还要震惊。少年的脸色变得异常惨白。<br/>“你！！你就是——”<br/>“哦呀？看来你还记得嘛。”斯佩多恶毒地抿着嘴角。“七年前的晚上，血案中唯一的幸存者和目击者,还要我再描述的详细点吗？”<br/>“炎真，这是什么意……？”纲吉的声音打住了，他发现炎真咬着牙浑身颤抖，眼睛里强忍着愤怒的泪花。他一下子明白了。</p><p>“我从一开始就不喜欢西蒙•柯扎特。”斯佩多捻着指尖。“这不是我的偏见，那个人只知道纵容Primo，对首领一直有害无益。在削减战力的方针影响下，彭格列付出了惨痛的代价……但他却！！！”<br/>男人的眼神变得森冷异常。多少年了，艾琳娜•帕尔卡葬礼的钟声又回响在他脑海里，那是他压在最底处、永远不愿想起的痛苦。“呐……他们关于和平正义的空话和幼稚葬送了多少自己人，你们知道吗？别人的屠刀把你的亲眷一个个杀光、架在你头顶上的时候，西蒙的小鬼，你是什么感觉？对着这样的惨状，泽田纲吉，你还能说出刚才的那些？Primo那所谓的挚友啊，受了托却没去保护她；害得公馆里一家人几乎死绝，居然还有脸继续讲大道理……我恨透了那个自以为是的男人，而这种人的家族竟然瞒着我苟延至今！！！”<br/>他声色俱厉，眸子里深切的悲愤却和炎真不相上下。纲吉并不能完全听懂他的那些话，可是心中莫名感到沉重若失。就像无法相信父亲会杀人一样，听说祖先曾犯下的错误也是叫人难过的，他隐隐开始明白为什么彭格列的传世之物会叫做“罪”。<br/>那是原罪……<br/>“就算那时候有过节，可那是你们前代人之间的纠葛！炎真和他的同伴们并没有错！”<br/>斯佩多的脸上又恢复了扭曲的微笑。<br/>“我说了，在我眼里只有彭格列的利益……后代能成为土里的花肥，西蒙应该会感到高兴才是，毕竟他当年那么热衷于‘帮’彭格列——”<br/>“闭嘴，你闭嘴！！”炎真大吼出来，“是你害死了我的家人，然后嫁祸给纲君的爸爸；你挑起误会，唆使我们互相残杀！！！你说初代西蒙自以为是，可你比他还要坏上一百倍！！！你杀死我妈妈，一个普通的家庭主妇，只想拼命保护她的孩子；你在我眼前把真美活活地……”眼泪顺着他的脸颊滚滚滑落，少年始终死死地瞪着这一切苦难的元凶，他只有仇恨，再也没有恐惧：“你这个杀人凶手……我绝不原谅你，永远不会原谅你！！！！！”<br/>……这就对了。<br/>斯佩多没有做声，看对面两个孩子展开各自的蓬勃火焰。攻击呼啸而至，他接下雷霆万钧的二人夹攻，重力的牵扯和灼烫的气流中他近乎满意地感受到后辈人的能量。对了，这就对了，你们要强大起来才行啊……<br/>辅以库洛姆的幻术支援，大空大地的组合和斯佩多渐渐趋于平手。彼此的攻击互相消解，他们谁也无法伤及对方。战斗开始转向消耗，纲吉落地喘息着，斯佩多正抗拒住炎真的力场，这时他们突然感到了一阵新的、让人极其不舒服的气息。黑洞般的火焰漫开了，一道带有锋利尖端的铁索从中刺来，斯佩多身子一歪，臂膀上立刻溅出了血。<br/>“啊！！！”十代目大吃一惊，“复仇者？！——”<br/>“不止他们！”炎真紧张地说。<br/>随着话音，纲吉看到许许多多的身影从树林里显现了出来。已被夷为平地的山顶战场四周，增援而来的彭格列部下们举起武器形成了包围阵。带领他们的竟然是纲吉再熟悉不过的人。<br/>“时机赶得不太好啊。”<br/>里包恩抬了抬帽檐。他的脸上没有笑容。</p><p> </p><p>================================================</p><p>第二十三章  无题</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>太阳正在落向大海。攻击暂时停止了，斯佩多沉默地注视着新来的人们，薄薄的暮色映在他身上。纲吉诧异地望着周围。<br/>“里包恩！你们……这是怎么回事？！”<br/>彩虹婴儿没有立刻回答，倒是斯夸罗在另一边大喝起来：“喂——垃圾！你太磨蹭了！好不容易引出了那家伙，到现在还没收拾掉么！！”<br/>“引出？”十代目一脸愕然。他迷惑地看向九代首领，老人的眼里有些微的不忍。<br/>“抱歉，纲吉君，没有提前告诉你。”<br/>他说：“百年来彭格列存在着幕后推手，这件事我们早就有所察觉，也知道他一定会在交接时期做出动作，所以为了找出真相，我们才决定举办你的继承式。是的，这是继承式的真正目的之一……”看见纲吉惊讶而刺痛的表情，九代目心里很不是滋味。他瞥了斯佩多一眼，“我相信那个人会接近你和你的同伴，不出所料，他果然对你们现出真身了。”<br/>“也就是说……彭格列利用了我们？”<br/>十代慢慢地说。他的声音里压抑着无法平静的情绪。“我答应继承式原是想找到骸的下落，但正因为我答应继承，炎真才决定向我报复，库洛姆被弄得差点死掉，我们还和西蒙家族无意义地拼命战斗了这么久！继承式让大伙儿受了那么多苦，而这一切其实都是你们为找出D的存在而设的局？！”<br/>少年气愤地瞪着远处那些成年人。迪诺叹了口气：<br/>“阿纲，你不用讲得这么难听，这次的整个事件不是故意想瞒着你们或者骗你们什么的。你的同伴和朋友，本来也是被D给坑害了吧？要想还给你爸爸一个清白，解开和西蒙家族的矛盾，一定得找出真凶才行啊！但那家伙隐藏很深，我们不知道他在彭格列里有多少触角！为了不被发觉，只有极其谨慎地设下陷阱才可能网住他——”<br/>“可是——”<br/>“够了！”里包恩说。<br/>两个弟子都朝他转过脸。婴儿杀手的声音很平静：<br/>“废柴纲，听着，在这里先不讨论你对彭格列策略的道德判断。我说过，你是怎么想的，就怎么走下去，你和炎真到这里来，是为了做必须做的事情吧？”<br/>纲吉脸色有些发白。在他的对面，斯佩多静静伫立，低垂的长发遮住了表情。里包恩继续道：<br/>“九代目早先答应过你们，处理西蒙的事由你和你的守护者全权负责，我们不会插手帮忙。但在复仇者把D的情形通知了彭格列总部之后，绝大多数干部认为现在已经不是和西蒙的纠纷，而是针对D•斯佩多的总讨伐了。”<br/>所以出动大部队跟到岛上打算围剿吗……少年不安地握紧拳头。<br/>谁知接下来的一句却石破天惊。<br/>“不过，我不会搀和你们的战斗。我也希望其他人不要出手。”</p><p>周围立刻炸锅，包括Varia在内反对声此起彼伏：<br/>“开什么玩笑！我们又不是来当观众的，这种时候不使出最强的合力还要等什么！！”<br/>“如果让那家伙跑了，就永远别想再抓住他了！！！”<br/>帽檐下面的那双眼睛毫不退却：“帮小鬼们打架，我只是不打算当那种拙劣的大人罢了。”<br/>“里包恩，这是彭格列生死攸关的决定战，不是你拿来训练泽田的练习场！！我们是输不起的，你还要讲究风度？！”<br/>“的确战争中的一切都是合法的！但对战争之后更久远的时间来说，需要的是胜利之外的更多东西。即使会被指责埋怨，九代目还是在这里选择了告诉阿纲实话，为什么？我们可以胜之不武，但我们没有权利让后代也放弃他们的荣耀！”里包恩提高声音，气场一瞬变得刚硬如铁。“而且别人是用不着出手的，因为我相信凭阿纲和他的家族就能解决问题。”<br/>“我同意。”九代目简单地说。“纲吉君，我们也许不该在这个时刻出现。不过躲在暗处等事成再现身的话，你会更觉得我们卑鄙吧？”<br/>“九代爷爷……”<br/>纲吉心里一时间五味杂陈。老人又转向复仇者：“虽然很感谢你们带我们到岛上来，但这是彭格列自己的恩怨，希望复仇者也先不要插手。”<br/>“可以。但这个男人竟敢使用复仇者专属的夜之火焰，而且是劫狱的犯人，我们必定要追缉——”<br/>这时，一阵痉挛的怪笑声打断了他们。<br/>“呵呵呵……哈哈……专属！哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>所有人都寂静下来，目光集中到刚才一直没说话的戴蒙•斯佩多身上。<br/>“糟了。”里包恩低声说。彭格列阵营的出现进一步刺激了初雾，而这正是他最担心的情况。斯佩多仰起脖颈，笑容在脸上怪异地抽搐。<br/>“死去时的绝望，活下去的执念，当这两者到达极限，夜之火就会诞生……诞生在每一个发誓永世化为厉鬼的可怜虫身上……而蠢货们竟然认为它是自己发明的，哈哈哈……”<br/>男人摇头又点头，上气不接下气，精神失常一样呓语。近距离地，纲吉看到那张脸变得越发扭曲，有什么正从他的笑声中可怕地成长起来。<br/>“多搞笑啊……夜之火不许你用，斯佩多，你不够格嘛……”初雾双眼失神，凌乱的长发随着身体瑟瑟抖动。“可你为什么要用它呢？你为什么要死去活来地折腾到今天呢？多简单，为了彭格列、为了你亲手一点点建起来的家族啊……结果呢？彭格列现在已经不•需•要你了！！哈哈哈，傻子！你却还在处处替它着想……好、好，真是好极了！你自己的宝贝彭格列，处心积虑，大费周章，从始至终，彻头彻尾，全都是为了算计你啊！！！！”<br/>没有人说话。</p><p>斯佩多的狂笑渐渐低下去，变成了灰心的喘息。空气像暴雨前一样无形地震颤着。他把头歪成不自然的角度，声音虚无而甜蜜：<br/>“我说，你们一起上呗？什么荣誉、什么胜之不武……我不在乎。对付我这种亡命徒还讲什么仁义，别客气呀？”<br/>他疯了。纲吉觉得他这次是真的疯了。少年壮起胆：“D，并不像你说的那样！大家都是希望彭格列好，只——”<br/>烟尘轰然腾起迷住了少年的眼睛，与此同时他听见一片混乱的惨叫声。谁也没看清发生了什么，增援们手里的武器已经齐刷刷被斩碎了！鲜血四处喷溅，大多数人连自卫的能力都没有，那已不是人类所能做到的攻击——<br/>“九代目，小心！！！”迪诺大喊。举着镰刀扑来的身影如流星当空划过，撕开所有拦路者冲向老人；里包恩以最快的速度挡上去，但斯佩多鬼魅般消失，又马上出现在另外一处。<br/>“让部下们都撤退！可恶，没法捕捉住那混蛋么！”伤亡在以分秒计增长，斯夸罗着恼地喊道，一旁的迪诺倒吸一口气：“阿纲后面！！！”<br/>纲吉拼力调转身体，斯佩多已近在咫尺。突然，初雾动作一缓，然后躯体被一股无形的力量吸向了空中。十代目一抬头，最大限度施展开黑洞的炎真和用雾属性帮忙掩护的库洛姆正一起望着他。<br/>“纲君，快！！！”<br/>没有选择，没有过多停顿，少年咬紧牙关双手向前，高强度的X-Burner对准敌人喷薄而去。爆炸席卷了整个空中，纲吉自己也向后跌了出去。<br/>尘土蔽天，他一时难以看清其他人的情况，直到有谁在他附近咳嗽起来。<br/>“炎真？”<br/>“纲君……咳咳咳，我没事……”<br/>“那就好，斯佩多怎么样了？”他担心刚才那一下骸的身体是否能承受。‘炎真’有些僵硬地走近两步，纲吉突然发现了自己的大意：</p><p>“——你说呢？”</p><p>下一秒他的手臂被抓住了。只觉身体像卷入了离心机一样被狠狠一甩，他听到了自己骨头断裂的声音。</p><p>***<br/>“都别动！！！”<br/>纲吉艰难地喘了口气。他听到斯佩多吼着。剧痛令他眼前一阵阵发黑，一只胳膊软绵绵地垂在身体一侧。但他所感到的剧烈颤抖并非来自自己。<br/>“不插手，真是笑话！以为我用得着你们让？活该，带着没用的败类们来这里找死！……不会给的……彭格列绝对不会交给你们的！！！”<br/>斯佩多挟持着他，用手臂死死地勒着他，男人像一只发狂的怪兽，喉咙里嘶嘶作响，全身上下一片漆黑，无数只眼瞳犹如伤口般淌着血仍愤怒地乱转瞪视。然后纲吉感到气息喷到自己耳边：<br/>“答应我……泽田纲吉……”<br/>斯佩多的纷乱的发丝像蛇一样飘动。<br/>他耳语着，对着自己的人质，声音几不可闻：<br/>“你流着Giotto的血……比他还要强……答应我，变强，成为让人恐惧的首领，然后保护彭格列——答应我，答应啊！！！！”<br/>“我——”<br/>腿上另一阵剧痛，纲吉惨呼一声，险些要昏过去。九代目他们似乎在远处喊着什么，他听不真切，但他能看清紧紧抓着他的这个人原本属于六道骸的眼睛，在那目眦欲裂中，纲吉看见了隐约的泪光。<br/>心脏痛苦得快要爆裂。这痛苦不是他的，而是来自一个罪大恶极的敌人，他听到了那个人唯一的、唯一一次的求救，可他却偏偏无法相帮。他在一刹那看清了自己的路，看清了自己曾经说过的那些话有多么沉重的重量：坦荡、善良、变革、光明——为了达到那样的理想，他将会在一生中无数次目睹这样的绝望，为什么天堂的创造者同时也在创造地狱！<br/>“对……不起，”少年每一个字都吐得很艰难，“对不起，我……”<br/>“放开纲君！！！”<br/>古里炎真不顾一切地扑上来，抱住敌人的腿不放。斯佩多一脚踹下去，男孩疼得在地上缩成一团。就在这一刻，他的西蒙指环突然夺目的亮光：<br/>“！！”<br/>光芒照亮了纲吉的脸，也照亮了斯佩多的。他们看见大地的火焰把指环轻轻托了起来，接着，像彼此吸引一般，纲吉感到自己的身体被同样盛大的光芒包裹了。斯佩多惊慌失措般地松开了手，倒退两步。<br/>“不可能……他们……”<br/>他呆呆地望着眼前的火焰，纲吉支撑起了身体，透过夕照般流动的光幕，缓缓向他转过身来。<br/>“你也察觉到了吗，D•斯佩多。就像云雀学长那时一样，和你战斗的并不只是我们自己的力量！”<br/>斯佩多突然尖叫起来，不成人样、遍体鳞伤、却像个小孩子一样尖叫着：“他们死了！！！！不管做过什么小手脚，他们都早就入土了！！一百多年前选择留下的只有我，现在还守着这里的也只有我……只有我一个！！！”<br/>“你错了！！”泽田纲吉恳切地吼回去，“他们还活着，就活在这火焰里面！！！”<br/>青年愣了愣，然后神经质地大笑起来。<br/>“那就看着吧！！！”他盯着那跳动的火焰，那是他始终无法得到的大空和大地的火焰，百年从未接纳过他的苍天与土地啊——“Primo，睁眼看看你这些可诅咒的子孙，看看你身后的这个彭格列！！！自以为是的小鬼们所做的一切都只为了他们自己，要是我也走了，还有哪个人肯替彭格列付出他的一切？”<br/>纲吉痛心地望着他。<br/>“D，真正的家族本就不该让人为它付出一切，而是为了让人幸福才存在！！已经够了，拜托你了，停手吧！！！”<br/>望着眼前的、周围的、所有同仇敌忾向他瞄准的人们，斯佩多笑了一下，然后举起了镰刀。</p><p>“不。告诉你——不！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>睡着还是醒着，死了还是活着？六道骸像在做一场很长的梦，里面充满尘埃，叫喊，血，疼痛；他封闭在他冬眠的巢穴里，意识弥散，却又接收着外界一切。他听见滚滚的雷声越来越近，春天的热量开始融化覆盖着他的雪，春天的野火灼烧着他的巢穴，逼着他从蛰伏中解脱出来。<br/>不，不对，他就是那巢穴……<br/>只是一瞬间，但骸却觉得这个过程如同在鬼门关走一遭。熊熊的火光中，有什么开始从他的身体里分离，好像他的灵魂由五脏六腑之间一点点扯下来，好像连体婴儿在被硬生生撕成两半。要命的痛楚中，他感到自己在沉甸甸地往下坠落，然后很近的地方响起了斯佩多的声音。</p><p>——不会让你和我一样的——</p><p>骸突然明白发生了什么。他奋力睁开眼睛，正对上越离越远的、那家伙的脸。永不止息的在低处奔涌的蓝色，无论怎样试图上升，最后仍然会从云端上掉下来的蓝色，执迷不悟的、千百次撞死在礁石上也不后悔的蓝色，那是大海的颜色，是斯佩多的眼睛。<br/>“不要……”<br/>小孩张了张嘴，喉咙里却只发出一声喑哑。斯佩多似笑非笑，最后一丝触感从他紧握的手指缝里滑开了。紧接着，火焰的湍流从他们之间冲了过去，少年被隔向地面，远远摔了出去。<br/>然后，百年以来，他们第一次看见了初代雾之守护者的亡灵形态。</p><p>“Nufufu，六道骸就还给你们了！但我是不会乖乖去死的，我不能在这里让你们得逞！！！”<br/>青年的轮廓流沙一样模糊，浑身笼罩着幽蓝的微光。<br/>“D！”纲吉没有料到斯佩多竟然主动从骸的身体脱离了，他擎起手臂，“你……”<br/>“还在愣什么，泽田！！”斯夸罗大喊，“快趁现在！！！”<br/>十代目瞄准了敌人，“但、但是……”斯佩多是为了保护骸才这样做的，纲吉相信自己刚才绝对没有看错！在他的攻击抵达之前，斯佩多就自己和骸分离，好让后者避开！少年盯着那个倔强的男人，地空的火焰在他手掌上跃动着。真的要杀死这家伙吗！？<br/>他犹豫了。趁着这个空隙，斯佩多逃出了他的攻击范围：<br/>“傻小子，果然你还是太嫩了！”他大声嘲笑着，“那就洗净脖子等着下回吧！”随着话音，夜之火在不远处张开了。<br/>“西蒙的小鬼，拦住他！！！”有人叫道。<br/>炎真浑身一激。少年离得最近，他抢上一步只身挡在了斯佩多的去路上，心脏快要跳出嗓子眼：这是他报仇雪恨的最好机会！他望着逼近的那个男人，那是从小到大让他饱受煎熬的、杀害他全家的罪犯——现在，结果仇敌的机会就握在自己的手里！！！<br/>但是……<br/>杀了他！<br/>但是……<br/>我恨他，但是——！<br/>每一个细胞都在激烈交战，神经绷得要断裂，炎真正面对上了斯佩多的眼睛。少年颤了一下，终究没有做出行动。<br/>初雾什么也没说，一阵风从他身边掠了过去。<br/>复仇者似乎想要阻止，但里包恩喊道：“等一下！”所有人看着斯佩多到达了那火焰跟前，男人转过身，朝向他们的双眸里不变的荧荧发亮：</p><p>“为你们可笑的慈悲后悔吧！！我不会死，我还不能——”</p><p>他的声音突然消失了。有什么尖锐的东西从他的胸膛里破穿而出。像慢镜头一般，人们看到斯佩多的蓝色头发轻轻飘扬，他被挑向半空，脸上还凝固着惊讶的表情。一只闪着金光的怀表从他怀里飞起来，在空中划出一道弧线。有个身影在他后面不可思议地浮现了，不带一丝犹豫，那是从夜之炎亚空间的牢笼里独力突破出来的少年——云雀恭弥掣回了带着尖刺的钢拐，带出一道长长的、漂亮的紫色火焰。<br/>然后他们听见斯佩多令人心悸地吁出一口气。初代雾守低了低头，抬起手指，轻柔地触碰了一下在自己胸口绽放的云之火。他像一片羽毛一样落了下去。</p><p> </p><p>================================================</p><p> </p><p>第二十四章  天命</p><p> </p><p>——恭弥，你杀过人吗？<br/>——那家伙能操纵第八种属性的火焰，一旦被吞进去就会困在他构造出的亚空间里。我曾经问过他如何破解，但没得到答案。不过我猜既然掌控火焰需要强大的执念，或许破除的条件也是一样……我说恭弥，你有在听吗？</p><p>云雀抬起头。拐子在手里握得有些发烫，他沉默地站在那，凤眼看着很远的地方。海风吹动夕阳的余晖，逐渐将万顷波涛染红，整个岛屿像一只螺号在风中呜呜作响。<br/>斯佩多仰面躺在他身后不远的地上。<br/>他感到有些茫然。真正的咬杀之后的心情，居然并不一定是满足的。余光里，云雀觉察得到周围有很多人在盯着他看。不是为了你们。他攥了攥钢拐。这么做不是为了你们……不是为了任何人……<br/>他的视线落到六道骸的身上。骸在离他很远的地方，头发散开在灰土里，衣服破破烂烂的，一动不动像是昏过去一样。库洛姆跪在骸的边上，低着头，肩膀抽动着。<br/>战斗结束了。</p><p>***<br/>死气火焰从额头上消失。纲吉弯下腰，之前的骨折虽然由初代的火焰愈合住了，但那痛感仍然像幻觉残留一样丝丝缕缕不散。<br/>他捡起那只带着暖意的旧怀表，小心地打开它。炎真蹒跚着走近过来，两个人一起看向那里面。绯红的霞光中，八个年轻人笑靥盈盈的合影显得有些不真实，但却无限安详。<br/>“中间的那个就是你的祖爷爷，Giotto。这只表也是他订做的，呵……彭格列初代唯一的肉麻纪念品……”<br/>纲吉扭过脸，斯佩多在地上咳嗽着，胸口费力地一起一伏。那对蓝眼睛空洞地望向天空。<br/>“第二次了。”青年喃喃地说，“真难看啊……到最后，竟然躺在这种地方……”<br/>“每个人都是一样要归尘归土，没什么难看的。”里包恩不知什么时候已经走了过来，抬起帽檐注视着他。“我说过凭阿纲和他的守护者们就能够打败你，D，现在你也认可这一点了吧？”<br/>“勉强算是吧。”依然是微微讥讽的表情，斯佩多轻声说。“但别想对我念经，我还是坚持我的主张……”<br/>里包恩叹了口气。<br/>“D，我们知道你有多在意彭格列，阿纲他们也并不打算糟蹋你的心血。长江后浪推前浪，你带了六道骸那么久，不可能没看到这些孩子身上的潜力吧？”<br/>斯佩多没说话。他侧过脸颊，泽田纲吉就站在几步之外，脸色凝重，手里爱惜地捧着初代留下的那只怀表。旁边是西蒙家的男孩，注意到他的目光，炎真咬了咬嘴唇，把身子转开了。蓝发青年的嘴角动了动。<br/>“是啊，我已经活了太久了……可有很多事情小家伙们是没法理解的……”<br/>他像一架快要转不动的机器，断断续续：“最强的彭格列，第一的彭格列，要不是有了这样的龙头老大，各地的小黑手党早就会互相争夺、陷入混战……那比一家独裁还要糟糕得多……可我再说多少遍，他们也不会明白……”<br/>“不是那样的！”<br/>纲吉的声音很单纯，却也是沉稳的。“我明白，或者说……我一定会明白的！虽然我永远没法变成你要求的那种首领，但是，”他顿了顿，褪下手套，夕阳的反光停留在他的大空指环上。“在战斗中我感觉得到，帮助着我的火焰，那里面真的存在着I世他们的心情……不是愤怒，不是反对，——”<br/>而是想要传给你的 呼唤的心情<br/>他停顿了一下，闭上眼睛。</p><p>“很想你……他们和你一样在守护着彭格列，也守护着守护彭格列的你……替他们一直艰辛地活下去，谢谢……让你受苦了。”</p><p>长久的沉默，只有风扑打到纲吉的脸上。少年有些赧然，知道自己的大言不惭一定很笨拙，很让人发笑……然后他听见斯佩多果然嗤笑了一声，很轻地。<br/>“胡说……你知道什么啊……”<br/>那句尾淹没在了突如其来的泪水里。<br/>“真是……你……知道什么……”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>——只要我所不能原谅的人还在这个世上，我就无法得到安宁。<br/>——我唯一不能原谅的人，就是我自己。</p><p>他们看着斯佩多躺在那里哭泣，彭格列古今第一大麻烦人物，同时可能也是彭格列历史上最忠诚最强大的守护者，此刻像个婴儿一样躺在那里哭泣。六道骸浑身酸疼，想要挣扎起来，却连抬一抬胳膊的力气都没有。他知道那个人被打碎了最硬也最里层的壳，正柔软无依地暴露在空气中，但那份痛苦他也无能为力。<br/>有些事情是不能被安慰的。<br/>真是不见棺材不掉泪啊，笨蛋家伙。骸想着，把手指抠进泥土里，忍住灼着眼睑的炙热。<br/>斯佩多哭了很久，眼泪像雪花一般，掉下来就在空中化开不见了。他的身形越来越模糊，呼吸显得愈发困难，肢体犹如轻烟一点点开始蒸腾飞散。终于，斯佩多再次开口，声音带着湿润的虚脱。<br/>“唉，有几十年没觉得这么困过了……都没劲儿再生小鬼的气了……”<br/>大地像摇篮一样轻轻摇晃。他忽然产生一丝错觉，仿佛正躺在当年和阿劳迪一起出航的那艘船上。<br/>“D，你就放心吧。”<br/>纲吉看见里包恩示意他走到斯佩多近旁。<br/>“彭格列十代目虽然是个天真的废柴没错，但还没有弱到需要担心的地步哦。”<br/>褐发少年被说得脸上一红，他俯下身，却看见斯佩多明亮如洗的蓝色眸子里映出了自己。<br/>“Nu……fufu……”<br/>他笑了，纲吉惊讶地想，原来他真的笑起来的时候是这个样子的啊。<br/>“要是敢辱没了我的彭格列，爷爷可饶不了你们哦……绝对会从坟墓里爬出来找你们算账！”<br/>见小孩露出吓一跳的表情，斯佩多揶揄地移开了目光。</p><p>“还好，你也有个出色的云之守护者啊……”</p><p>初代雾守闭上了双眼。然后，像被吹熄的火苗一样，他散进漫天晚霞，灰飞烟灭。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“十代目——！！”<br/>亚空间随着施术者的死亡而开始崩解。纲吉回过头，只见山本和狱寺正飞快地朝自己跑过来。另一边，西蒙家的孩子们也在团圆。大块头男生抱着朋友哭得稀里哗啦，爱迪尔和朱利吻在一起，而彭格列一时忙着救治伤员，没有人来打断他们的喜悦。<br/>“我没能动手……”<br/>混乱之中，纲吉听见炎真细小的声音，不知什么时候他们已经来到了激动的人群之外。炎真的肩膀紧挨着他的。<br/>“到最后我还是做了胆小鬼。”西蒙低头看着自己沾满灰尘的双手。“我没能自己替爸爸妈妈和真美报仇……”<br/>纲吉淡淡地笑了一下。<br/>“你已经做了该做的……相信我，炎真，你的家人一定会为你没有选择去杀人而高兴的。”<br/>他停了一阵，出神地听着不远处的喧嚣。天开始黑下来，星星一颗又一颗在空中闪现。有人点起了火把，四处都弥漫着决战之后疲惫而放松的气氛，然而……<br/>“说实话，我开心不起来。”纲吉说。<br/>“我也是。”炎真叹息道。<br/>就好像有什么不一样了。就好像突然长大了。就好像……十代目动了动手指，忽然意识到那只怀表还沉甸甸地攥着自己的手心里。</p><p>骸仍然躺在那里。他感到有些发凉的液体滴落到脸颊上。<br/>“傻丫头，哭什么？已经没事了。”<br/>库洛姆摇摇头，不说话，但还是一个劲地擦着眼泪。<br/>山巅上的晚风很大，鼻孔嘴巴里灌满苦涩的沙子。他觉得身体很重，却也很轻，像个空壳，有什么东西被永远地挖走了……他觉得自己简直想就这样躺着，一直躺下去，躺到天荒地老算了。<br/>然后，一阵不快不慢的脚步声靠近了他，在他耳畔停下了。骸感到一只鞋尖触到他，用相对于这只脚的主人来说十分温柔的力道，踢了踢他的头顶。</p><p>“快点好起来。我会去找你。”</p><p>云雀掉转身子，走开了。</p><p>骸有些懵怔，过了一会，他忽然非常庆幸云雀恭弥已经走掉了。在逐渐漫上来的夜色里kufufu地笑着，十五岁少年艰难地抬起手臂，用手背遮住了自己的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>===================================================</p><p>第二十五章  （尾声）爱</p><p> </p><p>“那之后我们在彭格列城堡的陈列室里发现了那个D•斯佩多的遗嘱。从日期上看，是决战之前就写好了放在那里的。”<br/>天气已经开始变凉，差不多这是秋季最平和的时间。泽田家光坐在自家后院的走廊上，看着妻子晾衣服，寄住的小孩子们在草坪上跑来跑去。他旁边的里包恩轻轻“哦”了一声。<br/>“遗嘱的内容是什么？”<br/>“完全没有提到彭格列的事。”家光声音平静：“D在遗嘱里只说，把他的房子和全部私人财产留给六道骸。”<br/>他们沉默了一阵，二楼传来乒乒乓乓的声音，还有少年们的笑闹声。里包恩用手摆弄着自己鬓角的卷发，脸上露出笑意。<br/>“呐，家光，你有没有想过自己的百年之后，要留给阿纲些什么？”<br/>“啊哈哈哈……”<br/>男人笑出声来。他伸开双腿，享受着院落里午后的暖阳。<br/>“是啊，留点什么好呢？一个父亲的伟岸背影怎样？”<br/>“可惜蠢纲不在这，不然他就可以吐槽你了。”<br/>“别这么说嘛……”<br/>他们又聊了些别的，之后家光说：“遗嘱和有关的文件我都已经转交给六道骸了。说起来那孩子也真不简单啊，像个小大人似的，什么事都自己做主自己料理。唉，如果阿纲什么时候也长成那样——”<br/>里包恩扫了他一眼，然后目光落在轻快忙碌的泽田太太身上。<br/>失去了老鸟庇护的小鸟，翅膀才是最先变硬的啊……他这样想着，没有说出来。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“停停停！救命，放我去趟洗手间啦！！”<br/>迪诺大喊。<br/>云雀举着拐子正冲到一半，一脸意犹未尽，但还是停下了脚步。加百罗涅除了感慨自己的学生最近武力值又不科学地升高了之外，还在心里哀叹自己请求暂停的借口已经快要告罄了。<br/>不过总觉得……跟以前相比，这家伙现在好像更能听得进别人讲话了？<br/>“我说恭弥，”从洗手间出来时迪诺说，“人家难得专门抽空从意大利飞过来一次，你就不要一直追着我揍了嘛？”<br/>“专门？”<br/>不知为何，他发现云雀忽然流露出一丝不高兴的神色。<br/>“我可没有要你跑过来。不要擅自搞这些名堂，然后期待我会回报什么，我最讨厌这种事。”<br/>少年走到水池边，丢下拐子，撩起水花洗脸。迪诺在后面有些惊讶地看着他，随即会心地抿起嘴角。<br/>原来如此。虽然是个兵来将挡的孩子，但不管别人递来的是好意，还是爱，他都不愿意被动接受。人情会妨碍自由，不可轻易对待……反过来，这也正说明他懂得并且重视着感情的分量啊。<br/>“我知道了。”青年笑着收起鞭子，“只是我自己想过来看看，和恭弥没有关系的~~差不多也到时间了，走之前就一起去吃个饭如何？”<br/>“我要吃和食。”<br/>“听你的……”</p><p>他们离开学校，沿着并盛的街道前行。秋风卷着落叶，在空中洋洋洒洒地飘舞。走过街角，云雀忽然隔着灌木丛听见了一个熟悉的嗓音。<br/>“Kufufu，再撑一下就到家了，不要跟我耍赖哦。”<br/>“可是师匠，me真的走不动了嘛……”<br/>“那你要怎样！”<br/>“Me需要休息和补充能量。翻译：需要师匠抱着我然后把师匠口袋里的巧克力给我吃——啊痛！”<br/>“我看你个臭小鬼就是欠扁！看我削了你的苹果皮！”<br/>“快来看啊有人虐待儿童啦——唔唔唔……”<br/>越过树梢，云雀望着街对面正气急败坏捂住徒弟嘴巴的那个少年。他没有留意自己已经停住了脚步。迪诺奇怪地看着他，又顺着他的视线寻过去，随即眨了眨眼睛。<br/>在斯佩多一战之后，这还是第一次遇见六道骸。<br/>雾属性少年没有马上发现云雀。骸伤脑筋地一手拽着弗兰，另一手从兜里掏出巧克力，然后蹲下身，掰下一小块填到对方嘴里。看着小家伙拖着过长的黑曜制服袖子，鼓着腮帮贪嘴的模样，骸显得又好气又好笑，眼神却是少见的宽容。在他的耳垂上，云雀看见自己当初送给他的银耳钉微弱地闪着光。<br/>一边念叨着“不许弄到我衣服上啊”一边把弗兰抱起来，雾守转了个身，目光瞬间和对街的云雀撞了个正着。</p><p>他们像发呆似的遥遥对视。秋风微凉，叶子在他们周围飞旋，两人如同站在水底，周围空旷无比而又异常安静。感觉像是隔了很多年、经历了很多事才再度邂逅，这一次，没有血和樱花，没有争强斗胜，也没有你侬我侬，他们各自的世界像两个透明的气泡，天高云淡地互相靠近，然后“啪”地碰在一起。<br/>骸看见迪诺俯身对云雀说了什么。云雀点了一下头，眼睛仍然看着他这边。迪诺直起腰，朝他意味深长地挥了挥手，先行走掉了。<br/>云雀穿过马路，来到他面前。<br/>“好久不见。”骸说。</p><p>他们并排坐在街心公园的秋千上。弗兰被放在不远处的沙坑里堆沙子玩。骸抻直两条腿小幅度地晃悠着，秋千发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。<br/>“前阵子你去黑曜找过我吧？库洛姆跟我说了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“抱歉，那几天我回意大利去了……处理那个人留下来的一些东西。”骸低下头，脸侧的蓝色发丝垂晃着。云雀扭头看着他，不过他马上又笑着转过脸。“之后我们跑到法国兜了一圈，接那个小屁孩……”<br/>他冲弗兰的方向扬了扬下巴颏儿。男孩正用幻术制造一场微型的沙尘暴。“和我一样是雾属性。”<br/>“哇哦。”<br/>他们默然了一会。云雀本身话很少，而骸也不怎么开口，就好像聒噪的技能从他身上消失了似的。云雀大概知道这是为什么，但不知道这是否只是短期现象。</p><p>“……你开心吗？”许久他问。</p><p>骸凝视着他的眼睛。谁说云雀恭弥不通世故？骸想，眼前的这位虽然没有彭格列的超直感，也不太在乎别人的想法，但却凭借一种天生的敏锐活着。真正重要的事情，云雀似乎从来都不会遗漏。<br/>“一个人的时候偶尔有些难熬。”他回答，“不过，现在是真的挺开心的。”<br/>少年站起来，云雀觉得他好像个子又长高了点。“呐，恭弥，为了补偿你上次白跑一趟，我改天带你去一个地方好吗？”<br/>“哪里？”<br/>骸轻轻推了一把秋千，看它空落落地摆动。熟悉的诡秘微笑回到他脸上。<br/>“到时候你就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>并没有约定具体的日期。发现自己被骸拉着走在路上的时候，云雀竟一时想不起是怎么变成这样状况的。<br/>“我记得，我刚刚还在床上睡觉。你是什么时候闯进来的？”<br/>“就在刚才嘛。”骸回头朝他一乐，“好啦，我们快赶路吧。”<br/>云雀疑惑地瞅了他一眼。<br/>“先把手放开。”<br/>“Kufufu，不行哦，我们要去的地方很不容易找的，半路上失散的话可就麻烦了。”<br/>“你当我像三岁小孩一样会跟丢吗？”<br/>骸却依然牢牢地拉着他。他感到那手指握得非常紧，几乎像是在紧张着。有些不情愿地跟骸手牵手走出一段距离，云雀注意到周围开始起雾了。<br/>“一定要抓紧我哦，恭弥。”<br/>此后，六道骸一直没有再开口。雾越来越大，淹没了四下的一切，云雀觉得不太对劲，然而骸始终笃定地朝前走着。不知过了多久，前方影影绰绰出现了一些房子的轮廓。云雀低下头，看见乳白的雾气正在石头铺成的路上棉絮一样飘浮着。<br/>然后，景物一点点地清晰起来。雾散了，他们沿着一条河步行，河两边看上去像是意式的高高矮矮的民居。偶尔有人经过，但不知为何云雀看不清他们的面孔。他们经过了一座修道院灰白色的钟塔，然后从石桥过了河。<br/>骸的脚步慢下来。云雀向前看去，只见道路尽头的树荫对面有一座小院，墙上挂着漂亮的藤蔓。有个人正站在院子门口，挽着袖子，给铁皮信箱上油漆。<br/>那个人有着灰金色的短发。<br/>青年转过身来，把刷子往桶里沾了沾，抬起头的时候正好看见两个孩子站在路中间。他停顿了片刻，然后转过脸，朝屋里喊了一句什么。<br/>接着另一个人从屋里飞奔了出来，推开院门，探头朝外张望。这个人系着一条花边大围裙，手里攥着一把长柄汤勺，蓝色的头发在脑后和骸一模一样地翘着。<br/>不知什么时候，骸的手已经松开了，云雀便率先迈开步。骸在原地戳了一会，抬脚跟上去。斯佩多和阿劳迪并肩站在家门口，望着他们走近。</p><p>“……我只是陪恭弥过来而已……”<br/>骸的声音像是被什么给塞住了。云雀懒得戳穿他的谎话，抬起眼，看着面前湛蓝的凤眼。“你好。”<br/>“进来吧。”初代云守干脆利索地说。青年推开篱笆门，冲还在发愣的另一位撂下一句：“斯佩多，你的锅要糊了。”<br/>“啊！！”<br/>双闪电青年这才从愣神中惊醒过来，转身跑出两步，又回来，一脸不知如何是好的喜悦表情，招呼着骸和云雀：“快进来进来！Nufufu~”<br/>院子里有一群小猫。他们一走近，猫就咪咪叫着跑来蹭人裤腿，不知道为什么唯独漏过了斯佩多。云雀见了小动物的群聚就有点挪不动脚，停下来任它们磨蹭。骸先进了客厅，只见屋里布置得非常整洁，壁炉架上摆着一束白玫瑰花。有些摆设风格像极了他在某人的意大利那栋公寓里看见过的。<br/>“坐。”<br/>初云的行为处事极其简洁，把杯子和点心盒子往他面前一放，如同办公务。骸感到很新奇，同时觉得斯佩多那号人跟这样迥然不同的一位呆在一起，真是遇上了克星。<br/>“你就是骸吧？那家伙跟我讲了不少你的事。”<br/>骸呛了一口茶。“是吗……”<br/>“凭你的能力，找到这里的确不奇怪。”阿劳迪打量着少年，“路上有碰到其他人吗？”<br/>“并没……”<br/>小孩有些局促地看着杯子里的茶叶，这时厨房里传来斯佩多的笑语：“我说阿劳迪你就别审问他了，把我可爱的继承人吓跑了怎么办？”<br/>阿劳迪挑了挑眉毛。这时云雀出现在门口，他便转过脸：“十代云守，过来后院一下，跟我比试比试。”<br/>黑发少年闻言顿时两眼放光，立刻跟着到户外去了。骸在桌旁小坐一阵，然后终于起身，走到了厨房门前。</p><p>***<br/>“我想问一件事。”<br/>几回合酣畅淋漓，云雀甩了甩拐子，忽然问道。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“这里到底是什么地方？”少年盯着初云沉稳的五官，说出了自己的疑惑。“你们都不在人世了，可骸却能带我找到你们……这里是梦境？幻觉？还是——阴间？”<br/>阿劳迪没有马上回答，而是抬头望着屋顶冒出的炊烟。<br/>“都对，也都不对。”他说，“在和斯佩多决战的时候，你跟彭格列十世应该多少都有感觉，通过指环的火焰，你们感应到了我们力量的存在……但这存在又并不是具体存在于指环里或者某个空间的，而是一种抽象的精神。”<br/>青年转了一下指尖的手铐。<br/>“或许可以叫做……‘思念体’。”<br/>云雀听得有些云山雾罩，不过这么一说他确实想起，在自己突破亚空间、刺向斯佩多的时候，感觉正像有另一个人将自己的手微微向前拽了一把。阿劳迪继续道：“指环是一种能将这种力量固定并物理化的东西，所以接触指环的人，或许在某些特殊时刻会有所感觉。但因为斯佩多的灵魂一直辗转在人间，所以他始终没法‘回来’。而帮他完成这一步的，就是你们。”<br/>他转向云雀，不过小孩还是没有完全明白。<br/>“我知道那个凤梨能经常在精神空间散步什么的。但是，已经死去的人的精神，也能用这种方式到达吗？”<br/>亮蓝的眼睛里含着一抹深沉。<br/>“回去再慢慢让他招供如何？现在，稍微给他们一点时间吧。”</p><p>“我就知道你一定会找来。”斯佩多搅着锅里的汤，脸上带着淡淡的笑。“那之后复仇者没再找你麻烦吧？”<br/>“将功折过，既往不咎什么的。”<br/>骸低头切着萝卜片，许久又低声道：“真不想因为这种理由被释放……”<br/>“Nufufu，又嫌弃爷爷给的福利？”<br/>“福利个鬼……说起来，你的那套房子害我收拾了好久，里面堆了太多没用的东西！那盏落地灯我可以扔了吧？”<br/>“不行啊啊那可是我最中意的！！”<br/>两个人在热气缭绕的灶台边上有一搭没一搭地说着话，直到饭菜将近煮熟。骸清洗着盘子，这时斯佩多柔声说：<br/>“那时候走得狼狈，没来得及好好嘱咐你几句。唉，真希望能儿孙环绕地死在舒服的床上才好啊……总之，愿陪着这样的我走最后一程，谢谢你。”<br/>他看着骸。</p><p>“以后不要再到这里来找我了。你的未来在别的地方，懂吗？”</p><p>骸呆呆地仰脸看着男人的笑脸。他的嘴唇抖动了一下：“我——”然后忽然深吸一口气，转开了脸。<br/>斯佩多用手覆上小孩微微发颤的头顶。“乖。”他揉了揉骸的凤梨叶子。<br/>骸不做声，只是低着头把手上的白色泡沫抹了一脸。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>云雀醒过来的时候自己还躺在床上。晨光照亮房间，云豆在床头上喳喳地唱歌。他动了一下，这时感觉到手仍然被人攥着。然后他发现骸趴在他的床头上，脸上是一种他头一次见到的舒展的笑。<br/>“早安。”<br/>“……”他坐起来，有点迷糊，随即感到自己的袖口上不知为何全湿透了。想抽回手，但骸并没有放开的意思。<br/>“恭弥，我又有个一生一次的请求。”<br/>“我很怀疑你一生一共有多少个这样的请求。”<br/>骸笑起来，红蓝的眼睛很干净地望着他。</p><p>“如果……”</p><p> </p><p>如果再过五年、十年，你们还能像这样牵着手的话<br/>到时候 别再犹豫<br/>给我们发个喜帖吧</p><p> </p><p>【美狄亚 正文•完】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>====================================================<br/>Free Talk: 雾、云、继承式篇和美狄亚</p><p>每次在写完长篇的最初总是大脑一片空白_(:3√∠)_ <br/>“窝明明有一大堆想说的！！！”←悲鸣<br/>其实很多想法我知道不需要或者不一定该说出来，不过还是不吐不快啦。总之以下主要是写《美狄亚》过程中的一些札记之类的东西。感兴趣的亲可以搂一眼。 <br/>♠剧透有♠<br/>以及，这些只是作者的一面之词，所以对文和人物有自己不同理解的菇凉们可以仅作参考或者无视它w</p><p>♠“美狄亚”</p><p>美狄亚是希腊神话里的人物，欧里庇德斯将她的故事写成了古希腊悲剧《美狄亚》。她可以说是西方文学史上最著名的复仇女性形象之一。美狄亚是个会法术的公主，因为爱上伊阿宋而为他盗取金羊毛，背叛了自己的国家与他私奔，并设计杀死自己的兄弟。然而后来伊阿宋移情别恋，已经身为人母的美狄亚为了报复丈夫，毒死情敌和情敌的父亲，然后狠心杀死了自己的两个孩子，带着他们的尸体乘龙车腾空而去。在希腊神话里还讲到美狄亚之后的生涯，基本都是把她当做反面的女巫形象。<br/>一直对美狄亚这个剧印象很深，重点还是在于“杀子”的母题。在我看来美狄亚所代表的个性是一种极端的执着和绝决：为了追求爱不择手段，恨起来也同样天崩地裂不肯停手。而“杀子”的行为，又让我联想到分析心理学里河合隼雄提到过的负面的母性。美狄亚非常可怕，反过来也非常可怜。作为文学形象我对这种个性鲜明甚至有些疯狂的人物总是印象比较深刻。<br/>拐回来说这篇《美狄亚》，这个题目想表达的基本就是斯佩多。原作爷爷篇虽然有诸多残念，但在总体上，它让我不得不想到“杀子”。实际上，不仅是文中16章写到的爷孙相杀，原作里斯佩多整个在做的一件事就是想抹杀掉第十代彭格列，也就是长辈想杀掉晚辈。因此，很有意思地，我觉得继承式篇内含着一种十分古典的结构。<br/>河合在他的心理学里认为，母亲形象中蕴含的负面力量，常常表现为一种吞噬性的存在，民间故事的山姥、狼外婆之类人物的身上可能就隐晦地折射着这种力量。这是将孩子吞回母体当中的倾向，也是一种“杀子”行为。<br/>具体来分析斯佩多和骸的关系。虽然这可能压根只是雾家恶趣味设定的一部分，但不知为什么，斯佩多对骸所采取的很神奇地也正好是“夺取身体”这种吞并的手段。在爷孙的前提下，这就变成了亲子之间的一种隐藏威胁性，也就是说，虽然他们的共同生活是亲情温馨的，但斯佩多对骸始终存在着伤害的威胁，骸也因此无法完全接受他。这也是他们那段共处时光一直隐隐有不安定感的原因之一。<br/>在斯佩多这个人物的身上，结合了父性的破坏力和母性的吞噬力。他是长辈，同时也是敌人。而反抗这种父母形象的负面威胁的过程，正可以看做是自我的确立之旅。斯佩多的到来，客观上催成骸、云雀、纲吉和炎真各自思考了不同的问题，在结束的时候，四个孩子全都已经发生了改变。这也是爷爷带来的一场成年礼了吧。T^T<br/>然后，关于美狄亚的其他方面：背叛和被背叛。爷爷在《星辰》里背叛（？）初代去追求他的彭格列之道，在《美》里，他最后发现自己其实也被最珍视的彭格列给抛弃了。爷爷的杯具虽然有他自己造成的成分，但也真的是时代的杯具……</p><p>♠“狼外婆”</p><p>开篇道，西蒙一家被神秘灭门，幸存的少年从此踏上拜师学艺之路最后变成一代大侠报仇雪恨……开玩笑的。并不是想搞这么个武侠小说的常见开头方法。认真地说，我觉得这件惨案对斯佩多乃至全文来说都很重要。<br/>斯佩多的滥杀无辜，尤其是杀死炎真父母和妹妹这件事，个人感觉是他不能被洗白的最主要罪状。我觉得原作里他到最后也并没有被洗白，怎么说呢，只要炎真作为重要配角出场，就不可能让大仇人斯佩多逍遥和平地一起出现了。因此我对原作能不能再让他露脸也不敢很抱希望……<br/>斯佩多是那种缺乏博爱之心的人，他的善良是比较狭窄的。他只对自己认为重要的人好，对其他人都很冷酷。在《美狄亚》里，斯佩多把骸当成自家小鬼之后，对骸非常之好，但对于库洛姆、云雀还有山本、纲吉他们，他是挨个狠狠折腾了一遍。就因为这种内外的分别对待心理。实际上，如果不是因为产生了感情之后才发现骸是仇家的后裔，如果是一开始就发现的话，斯佩多大概会毫不犹豫把骸整死的吧。<br/>所以阿骸骸确实还是够幸运w总体上，我还是把斯佩多当做一位长辈在写。他很坏，但他对自己喜欢的人很宝贝。在这里，爷爷可恨可怜却也可亲可爱，文里的阿骸大概也是这么想的吧？</p><p>♠云雀的问题</p><p>爷爷：小红帽已经被狼外婆吃掉了诶嘿嘿~<br/>云雀：（怒）给我吐出来！<br/>关于阿雀的部分我后来整个修改了一遍，想让他的心理轨迹变得稍微清楚一点。也不知道改的效果是怎样_(:3√∠)_ 有姑娘在回复里提到说这篇的骸云和以往不同，可能就是这次选择了写他们的可变性吧。一只修正主义的阿雀XD<br/>以前在自己论证了阿骸啊雀的整个发展历程之后对于他们的HE很坚信，所以经常是直接去写“已经HE之后的”状态的骸云。但是这一篇里面，默认了人物思想感情的可变，以之为前提，几乎所有主要人物（除了奶奶）全都处在一个动态的变化过程中。<br/>相对而言，表现云雀的“变”还是挺难的，一开始不太习惯，也没有完全考虑清楚，到后来好像慢慢地我也跟着想通了什么似的……救命，果然一到云雀我就不知道该怎么表达了_(:3√∠)_在这里他和纲吉代表着两种理想主义的人生，但是我不想把他们写得过于概念化。将脑内模糊的一团感觉给转化成精确的语言其实对我而言不容易，经常因为感到自己的局限性而苦恼，不过到终章里面两人相见的那一幕，我觉得表述基本是还原了脑内状态了，因此还蛮开心的（泪<br/>然后阿劳迪的部分，虽然很少，和《星辰》里的他其实也有了一点点的差别。这篇里的奶奶我是按“斯佩多离开之后”的状态来描写的。虽然是让人觉得很悲伤的事，但阿劳迪自己能过得很好，我一直这么相信着。（其实某种意义上初云才是整个文里最强大的一个）然后，《美狄亚》里的奶奶还有一种微妙的幽默感w</p><p>♠结局</p><p>如果能再见死去的亲人一次就好了，我是这么想。再见一次，告诉他们我的想念、痛悔和感激。<br/>所以能再见一次面就好了。</p><p>♠美狄亚和其他文</p><p>其实很多主题、甚至结构，并不是第一次写。六道骸夺还大作战什么的XDD<br/>仔细回想的话，《美狄亚》很多地方是对《何处安放我们的光阴》的一种变形。成长、两代人之间的羁绊与断裂……等等。此外在一些章节里细节上都呼应了《一夜星辰》。可能有读者会注意到，斯佩多和纲吉在决战中的对话，正是《星辰》的开篇那里。<br/>写《光阴》那时候原作爷爷篇还没有出来，虽然已经预感到了，不过原作出来之后还是完全被虐翻啊（一把泪）……所以写《一夜星辰》和《美狄亚》最初就是抱着改编原作继承式篇的想法。算是“楼主打开爷爷篇的方式”这样。想让爷爷走得体面些，中间也加入了若干的推测和妄想。时隔一年多，终于算是把关于爷爷的故事整个自己构建了一遍。斯佩多这个人物好像扭转了我对家教的整个萌法，可能也是因为他出现在一个对我比较特殊的时期吧。大概就像《光阴》里说的，对骸来说他是亲情的象征，是生命中最后被拼合上的那块七巧板。与生命相关的问题，此后也在不厌其烦地追问着。<br/>之前从来没有哪篇像《美狄亚》这样包含如此多的残酷描写以及争吵辩论、大喊大叫。写文的时候像提着一口真气在写，有时候真是觉得一口气接不上我就要吐血了啊……近两年写长篇最后总还是会有一些遗憾和不安，但是绝对没有BE呀！写同人就是想看他们经历各种各样的事仍然相亲相爱！TTwTT</p><p>♠感谢</p><p>感谢所有追文的菇凉。虽然不怎么回留言但是有不少真的很让我感动。谢谢你们，我会努力的。还要感谢所有给我扔插图的菇凉。非常开心，谢谢你们！o(*￣▽￣*)o<br/>特别感谢几位机油~感谢在我写文过程中一直陪着我的阿鸟，帮我叫外卖以免我饿死在电脑前XD感谢经常作为第一读者的胡嘻嘻，还有鞭策我的小鲤鱼。爱你们！</p><p>========================================</p><p> </p><p>番外篇<br/>【初雾云】最后一块拼图<br/> 本番外收录于既刊《美狄亚》，是《一夜星辰》和《美狄亚》所有故事最后的隐藏结局。感谢所有喜欢这套书的人！</p><p>P.S.《烟火人间》这篇将不会在网络上放出。</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【1859年末】</p><p>初代家族解散前夕，Giotto和除了雾守之外的五位守护者开了最后一个会议。他似乎有什么很重要的事情，斟酌着想征求大家的意见。</p><p>“你从‘那位夫人’那里听到了什么吗？”</p><p>即将卸任的首领笑了。“不愧是阿劳迪，说对了。”</p><p>“那位夫人”指的是基里奥内罗家族的女首领，一位不可思议的女性[1]。从前，Giotto从她那里获赠了七个拥有力量的指环，这些指环因此成为彭格列传世之物。“莫非她做了什么预言？”G问。</p><p>“是的。不过塞佩拉夫人只告诉我一句话。”</p><p>Giotto沉吟了一下：</p><p>“走了的，都还会回来。”</p><p>这几个字让大家沉默了。回来？这预言所指的主体究竟是谁？从“都”这个词判断，应该不止一个。</p><p>“难道说在未来，我们的子孙还会再次聚到这里吗？”</p><p>“也有可能是指其他离开的人吧。”晴之守护者视线投向空缺的那把椅子。它曾经属于戴蒙·斯佩多。</p><p>“或许她指的根本不是人，而是说彭格列失落的精神还有希望再次回归。”</p><p>初代首领笑笑，“不管怎样，这个预言听起来并不坏，不过在这里凭空猜测也没什么用，我们应该为那个遥远的未来做一些准备。”</p><p>“怎么讲？”</p><p>“我和Secondo已经商定了，为了分散首领的权力，彭格列在未来需要建立一个门外顾问组织。这个组织的领导者作为监督人，既在彭格列之中，又在彭格列之外。”</p><p>“亏Secondo那样的男人能答应啊！”蓝宝惊奇道。</p><p>“他当然不大情愿，但还是同意了。我个人认为，为了确保威慑力，至少门外顾问的第一代首席应当由我们当中的一个来担任。”Giotto的目光转向一直面无表情的云守。“阿劳迪，没有人比你更合适了。”</p><p>纳克尔担心地望着他的朋友。他觉得阿劳迪会一口回绝，这样的工作对阿劳迪有什么吸引力呢？但事情的结果出乎了他的意料。“我考虑一下。”云守说。</p><p>初代目的笑容几乎是感激的。</p><p>当其他人离开后，Giotto单独叫住了阿劳迪。“把额外的工作加到你身上，我真的很抱歉。不过想让你来担任门外顾问除了因为你能够保持与彭格列的独立性，还有另一个原因，那就是……关于戴蒙。”</p><p>阿劳迪发现，Giotto似乎是下了很大决心才说出这些的。</p><p>“你知道戴蒙最恨的是谁。”</p><p>“艾斯托拉涅欧家族。”阿劳迪缓缓道。“……还有西蒙·科扎特。”</p><p>“是的，我所担心的正是这个……不论过多少年，戴蒙对他们的复仇永远不会停止，而这只会带来无穷无尽的悲剧。科扎特已经告诫了他的家族，为了避免迫害，他们世世代代绝不能再回到意大利来。但我担心预言中所说的也有可能是他们。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“尽管科扎特隐瞒了真相，但在必要的时候，我希望能够让西蒙的孩子们知道我们的这段记忆。这需要一个触发物……”</p><p>“由彭格列保留一件西蒙的遗物如何[2]，”阿劳迪深思之后说，“这样西蒙的后代也许在将来会想要将它拿回去，那时候公开真相是最佳时机。”</p><p>“好主意。”</p><p>Giotto叹了口气。“那么剩下的就是艾斯托拉涅欧家族了。”</p><p>正是这个家族导致了初代彭格列的分裂，提到这个名字，首领还是忍不住皱了下眉。“艾斯托拉涅欧已经被戴蒙重创了，仇恨的种子撒下，没有办法收回……但那个家族的孩子是无辜的。”</p><p>“你知道我们永远没法保护所有人。”</p><p>“我知道。我只希望门外顾问组织在暗中能注意一下艾斯托拉涅欧，保证他们的血脉不会断绝，同时在适当的时机，让艾斯托拉涅欧家的后代与彭格列的后代和解。[3]”</p><p>“这只能作为门外顾问组织的一项长期计划，至于能否做到，我无法预知那么远之后的事。Primo，是你点燃了彭格列的火，但你却不能有效控制它，你该明白这些遗留问题不是靠我一人能够收拾的。”</p><p>阿劳迪并非在抱怨，不过这些话仍然透出一丝严厉。Giotto抱以酸楚的笑。</p><p>“是的，我其实是个真正的失败者。我的余生将一直活在这个阴影当中。”</p><p>“往前走吧，惩罚自己是一种愚蠢且毫无意义的做法。”</p><p>“哈哈，说真的，我还挺羡慕你这个性格的……阿劳迪，我知道其实你并不在意西蒙或者艾斯托拉涅欧的未来，但我相信你会去做的。”</p><p>——因为这样就有可能再和戴蒙·斯佩多见面。Giotto知道阿劳迪会为此而留下，他也知道自己在利用这一点。某种意义上这很狡猾，也很残忍。</p><p>阿劳迪盯着他，瞳孔像冬天结冰的湖。Giotto觉得自己被看透了。</p><p>“你终于还是学会狠心了。”阿劳迪说。</p><p>初代目未予置否。重复的道歉是没有意义的。</p><p> </p><p>【1863年】</p><p>意大利统一后一年，距离斯佩多在远征中阵亡也已经过去一年。彭格列二世家族与门外顾问机构在战后都构建完毕并且开始运作，为了处理一些具体事宜，阿劳迪去了一趟总部。二代首领很客气地接待了他。</p><p>临走前，Secondo突然唐突地问：“戴蒙·斯佩多的事，你怎么看？”</p><p>阿劳迪正从墙边取下大衣。和斯佩多有关的破事太多了，他心想。“你指哪件？”</p><p>“听说他在战争中殉国了，真令人惋惜。但我怀疑他并没有死。”首领没多绕弯子，这是这个男人值得称道的优点之一。“我认为他有可能是诈死，然后改头换面回到彭格列内部潜伏起来。”</p><p>“这个想法很有趣。”</p><p>“我知道这样说很离奇，但我所知道的戴蒙绝对超出常识。也或者他找到了某种金蝉脱壳的方法……你是怎么想的？”</p><p>前任云守挑起眉毛。“原来你害怕自己身边藏着一个看不见的幽灵。”</p><p>“看在上帝的份上，我也不想讲这种荒唐的鬼故事。”二代有些恼火，因为他看到阿劳迪似乎对此无动于衷。“阿劳迪先生，我知道你和他的关系，你答应成为门外顾问也和他有关，我猜得没错吧？”</p><p>阿劳迪把大衣搭在臂弯，没有马上回答。Secondo像盯住了猎物的猎人般继续追击。“你也跟我有相同的怀疑，对吗？那么我们在这点上是可以合作的。如果我发现了他的蛛丝马迹，我会告诉你的，反过来倘若你得到了有价值的情报，也请及时分享给我们。如何？”</p><p>首领觉得自己提出了一个好建议。然而他看到对面的青年嘴角不易察觉地一扬。Secondo印象中从未见过阿劳迪笑，这一细微的表情让他吃了一惊。</p><p>“你还忽略了一种可能，”阿劳迪说，“如果我与他是一伙的。”</p><p>黑发男人心中一震，但不加流露。“那么我可以杀了你。”他的表情阴鸷起来，从桌后站起身。</p><p>“劝你不要这么做，否则会变成外交问题[4]。”门外顾问十分平静。“而且，相信我，我死了只会让他对你更危险。”</p><p>“你们真是一伙的？”</p><p>“不是。”阿劳迪答道，“他如果不想让你发现，你就不可能发现得了。不过我可以请你放心，你是他所欣赏的那种首领，他不会对你不利的。”</p><p>Secondo看起来还是半信半疑。阿劳迪转身走向门口，听到他在身后喊道：“你的目的到底是什么！”</p><p>“我对彭格列的事并没有兴趣，这份工作是受人之托。”Secondo看到阿劳迪最后转过脸来，那表情令他久久难忘：那对蓝眼睛里一切风雨都已远去，但却凝结着不逊于殉道者的信念。“倘若你所说的那个斯佩多的幽灵真的存在，我会等着收拾他的。他身上需要算的账可多着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>【十代继承式10年之后】</p><p>“亲爱的，你看我在信箱里找到了什么~”</p><p>阿劳迪正在屋后开垦菜畦，闻声站起来，抖落手上的泥土。斯佩多绕过田边，走到他身边，阿劳迪在斯佩多手里看到一个颜色鲜艳的信笺，上面有两个名字。</p><p>“……喜帖？”</p><p>斯佩多眉开眼笑，“那个凤梨小鬼，还真寄到这里来了。”</p><p>这里是生死之外的领域，在很多年前骸和云雀来访过之后，他们就再也没有收到过人世的音讯。不过两人都能感觉到固定他们精神体的雾和云指环共鸣很稳定，这或许说明在现世的那两个孩子过着幸福的日子。</p><p>“看起来他比你要活得聪明些。”云守转身走进屋子里去洗手。雾属性默认了这一评价，也跟进去。</p><p>“阿劳迪，其实我一直想问……你觉得真的是那个预言言中了吗？”</p><p>“从结果来看不是吗？”</p><p>“我有另一个看法。”斯佩多靠在洗手台上，凝视着阿劳迪的侧脸。“你是在什么时候猜到我会回彭格列的？”</p><p>阿劳迪想了想。</p><p>“在去西西里的船上。后来加里波第将军告诉我，你那天晚上曾对他说，‘只有离开，才能重新回来。’[5]这句话让我立刻想到了基里奥内罗的预言。”</p><p>“你真敏锐。”</p><p>“不只有我。二代首领也有相同的猜测，他的确是个厉害角色。我们认为你大概会以某种形式保存力量潜伏在彭格列，那么假如西蒙或艾斯托拉涅欧的后代再次与彭格列相联系的时候，你很有可能会现身。”</p><p>“所以你也在等这个机会？”</p><p>“是的，我死后只有精神力存在于指环，所以无法亲手把你找出来，倒是十代云守的嗜战恰好给了我机会，让我的力量得以接近你，了结这一切。”</p><p>“你根本只是想亲手解决掉我吧……”</p><p>一切已经明朗。继承式是一盘大棋局，斯佩多、西蒙家族、彭格列九代家族和十代家族都抱着不同的目的介入其中，但万万想不到的是还漏算了这一位。斯佩多摇摇头，“我一直以为我就是NO.1的反派角色了，想不到你才是真正隐藏在一切背后的终极BOSS。”</p><p>的确，某种意义上，阿劳迪才是推动这一切的人，为了追踪斯佩多，他设下了延亘百年的棋局——而且他赢了。</p><p>阿劳迪回到客厅坐下，斯佩多也过去挨着坐下，将骸和云雀的喜帖放到一边。他绞尽脑汁思考着可以扳回一局的遗漏点。“曾经有人到你的住所附近站岗放哨，那都是我派去的，这个你不知道吧？”</p><p>“早就发现了。”面无表情剥桔子。“不过我以为那是派来监视我的。”</p><p>“那是我不放心你的安全！”斯佩多抱怨道，同时突然想起那次，当自己以二代雾守的面目和阿劳迪相见，那次失败的告白——那件事的真相阿劳迪大概至今仍然不知道。这可算是扳回一局了。</p><p>但他永远不会告诉阿劳迪的。也不需要了。</p><p>“所以，”最后斯佩多说，“你有没有发现，其实并不是预言应验，而是我们的主动行为创造了预言的结果。”</p><p>阿劳迪吃着橘子，含糊地哼了一声。斯佩多望着阿劳迪微微鼓起的腮帮随着咀嚼抖动，慢慢浮起笑意。这个人曾经不动声色地做过多少事啊，终于换来了这样的未来；这是拯救他的天使，也是收割他的死神，是世界上最单纯的谋略家，他的爱人。</p><p>“那么终极BOSS先生，我能吻你吗？”他说。</p><p>“不行，”阿劳迪毫不犹豫地说。“我在吃水果。”</p><p>这一拒绝无效，斯佩多立刻凑上去实践了他的吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>[1] 尤尼的祖先塞佩拉，详见原作405话。</p><p>[2] 即继承式上出现的彭格列的“罪”。</p><p>[3] 事实上后来原作中与六道骸交换条件、促使其成为雾之守护者的，正是现任门外顾问泽田家光。</p><p>[4] 虽然阿劳迪是英国秘密谍报部驻意大利地区的特派首席，但他的表面身份是英国外交部工作人员。当时英国还没有特设统一的情报机构，阿劳迪所领导的谍报部在第一次世界大战后被整合，成为了军情六处的前身。</p><p>[5] 见《一夜星辰》第20章。</p><p>作者的话：</p><p>再次感谢所有购买本子的亲们。这篇也算是给爷奶一个最终的交待，因为这一对在正篇里真的太虐了……当初《美狄亚》的结局也没揭露事情的全貌，所以在番外里想做一下补完。</p><p>哪怕是生死的夹缝、时空的狭间、天堂与地狱之外的孤岛，有你在的地方就是HE。</p><p>（以及奶奶才是最终boss这设定挺带感的不是吗&gt;V&lt;）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>